Daybreak
by Fleur'Elizabeth
Summary: Esme is being beaten by her boyfriend and ends up living with the love of her life Carlisle, Everything seems perfect for them all but what happens when a big surprise comes Carlisle and Esme's way. All the cullens are in this story. Bella will be too!
1. Chapter 1

I could feel the cold air hitting me from all sides of me as I made my way down the dark, desserted street. The blood on the side of my face had dried now but was still there, William my Long-term boyfriend had thrown a lamp at me and I wasn't quick enough to get away this time. He's done it before and apologises afterwards then takes me to the hospital. I know it sounds incredibly strange but if you knew why you would understand me. At the hospital I feel completely at ease, like something in there was protecting me from all evil in the world and I knew exactly who it was. My doctor, Carlisle Cullen. He knew everything William had been doing to me and he promised not to tell a soul, He said I could go talk to him whenever I want at anytime of the day or night. I hadn't seen Carlisle in a long time now, 2 weeks to be exact. Well it was a long time for me, sadly we had been caught by William having a very heated kiss and William now refused to ever take me to the hospital again, He stayed with me 24/7 beating me. Today I had made up my mind, I was going to Carlisle. I knew he was my soul mate and I knew I was his. I had never been kissed like that before in my life.

" _Esme, you know you can always come and talk to me whenever or wherever" Carlisle stood up from his chair and came around the front of his desk. His ice cold hand cupped my face and he stroked his thumb across my cheek. It took me a second to get over the electric shock I had just felt surge throughout my hole body. I stood up slowly and moved myself closer towards him, my chest to his. I looked into his topaz eyes and saw what could only be described as Love. _

_I suddenly felt a slight pressure on my lips and realised he was kssing me, I kissed him back with such force that I never knew I had. My fingers tuggled a-hold of his collar and I tried to pull him closer to me, his fingers found their way into my hair and the kiss deepened._

_Bang!_

_I looked to my right and saw William stood with such anger in his eyes I thought '_if looks could kill_' If they could me and Carlisle would be dead._

"_Esme, get out of here now were going home!" He seethed. I felt fear rush through me as I let go of Carlisle and moved away from him. I walked out of his office and looked back only once to see him looking after me with such Love, sadness and heartbreak in his eyes I swear my heart ripped into millions of pieces and were shredded across the country, hidden so nobody could put it togetehr again._

So that is where I was heading to now. The Hospital. I knew I would find him there, I just hoped I'd get there before I had the chance to catch pneumonia.

It felt as if I had been walking for hours and my head was killing me, The cut he had made from the lamp hitting my skull had been long and deep and oozing with blood which had now set in my hair and dripped down my face. I saw a faint light in the distance, Telling me I was very nearly there. Just a little bit more now Esme and you'll be there.

It didn't take me long after that to get to the hospital and I was releived when I got inside but what I wasn't expecting was Carlisle to be stood at the front desk talking to the receptionist. He must have heard me come in because he turned around and ran towards me, eyes wide in shock as he looked at my head.

" Eleanor could you clear my schedule today, please" He turned around and said to the receptionist, she caught a glimpse of me and was stunned and immediately wrote down that he would be unavailable for the rest of the day, or what was left of it. Carlisle led me to his office and sat me down on the make-shift bed that was in there.

"Esme, What did he do to you ?" Carlisle asked, the venom in his voice took me back. Did he really care for me that much to hate William for doing this ? I stayed quiet and could feel tears come to my eyes as I thought about what had happened earlier today. I felt the tears make their way down my cheeks and I felt Carlisle wipe them away with his cold fingers, I looked up at him and nearly burst into a new round of tears. The look of hurt, sadness and ache in his eyes made me die inside.

"Please tell me Esme" He whispered and carressed my cheek with his hand. I nodded slightly but then felt the pain in my head as I did so, I winced and began my story. After I had told him Carlisle looked balistic. He nodded his head but unless you where as close to his face as I was you wouldn't have seen it. He moved away for a second and I felt panic as I reached towards him begging him not to leave.

He turned to me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm just going to get some stuff to clean up your head" I nodded very slightly as I didn't want the pain to come back again. I let him clean me up and he gave me some painkillers to help aswell.

" I didn't know where to go Carlisle, I dont have anyone who to go to who would listen to me and believe me about what William is really like, except you" I stuttered out, looking at my shoes I could feel the tears come back. I felt him put a finger under my chin and he rested his forehead on mine and whispered,

"You have me Esme, you will always have me" I smiled slightly but not enough to make the tears go away. "I love you Esme Evanson and I always will" With that he kissed me and tears of happiness escaped my tear ducts now and I fisted my hands into his hair and once again tried to pull him closer to him. I pulled back after a while to breathe.

" I love you too Carlisle Cullen" I breathed with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

I've been living with Carlisle for a month and a half now and I have loved every minute of it, His house was huge it was 3 stories high because of all the residents living in there. Rosalie, Jasper,Emmet,Alice and Edward. They were all very very kind to me when I first came and they happened to already know who I was and everything about me. That piece of information bugged me for 2 and a half weeks until I found out that the love of my life and his 'Family' were vampires. Strangely enough this didn't kill my love for any of them, especially Carlisle. I love all of them but in a more motherly way.

I was currently laid in bed with Carlisle, even though he was incredibly cold against my warm flesh I still loved cuddling up into his chest as he wrapped his arms around my waist and let his hands lay on my belly where if we could have a baby, it would be. Carlisle told me that it was impossible for us to have a baby together because when he was changed it apparently makes all Vampier males upset me a little knowing I would never be able to hold a creation of mine and Carlisle's.

I lay in Carlisle's embrace and inhale his scent, It calms me and makes me feel safe and it helped a lot when William came looking for me here.

_*Flashback_

_I was sat in the living room with everybody when I heard the doorbell ring,I got up too answer it and what I saw gave me the shock of my life. There stood a mere meter away from me was William. He took a step towards me and put his hand out towards my arm to drag me towards him.I knew I should be scared and indeed I was probably even more so than usual,_

"_Carlisle!" I Shouted, I knew he would have heard me even if I had whispered. Carlisle came running to me at human pace with everybody behind him following. Carlisle looked towards the door and growled._

"_What are you doing here ?!" He setthed while placing me behind him, Edward reading his mind moved next to Carlisle to protect me._

"_I've come to take back what is MINE!" William spat through his teeth._

"_What, so you can beat her some more until she finally dies on you so you can then find another victim who falls for your perfect charm but after a few weeks of living together you start to get mean and beat her to!" Edward Shouted in Williams face. Ememt and Jasper also made their presences known by joinging Carlisle and Edward infront of me as Rosalie and Alice took me further into the background. William was now incredibly scared and was backing up at snails pace. _

"_She's mine not anyone else's" That did it for Carlisle he lunged forwards at vampire speed and picked him up by his collar lifting him up from the ground._

"_No, She's not yours You never loved her like I do so you are nothing to her!" William nodded and was put back on the ground by Carlisle._

"_That doesn't mean she's yours though!" William smirked, Was he going to not. Emmet and Jasper stepped forwards then._

"_You think were going to let you near her ever again" _

"_Well you have another thing coming _William_" They both said while cornering William. _

_I suddenly felt very light headed and my vision was blurring with every second. One second I was watching My love, his 'sons' and William argue over me then the next I was staring at the white ceiling with someones cold thin arms underneath me._

"_Carlisle" Someone like Alice said. Carlisle was suddenly above me and taking my face in his hands. Soon came over Edward,Emmet and Jasper. Rose stood next to Emmet with a worried look on her face that matched everyone elses. I was suddenly lifted up and realisled I was in Carlisle's arms and we were going up to our room._

_I was laid down on something soft and felt the bed dip down next to me, I looked and saw carlisle laid next to me stroking my hair. I felt the need to cry as I moved closer to his chest as he enveloped me in a hug. I let ouot my tears and had them wiped away by carlisle. I could smell him because of his proximity and I all of a sudden felt completely calm and serene._

_*End Flashback_

I feel so grateful having all these 'people' to help me through everything. If I hadn't met Carlisle I would have still been with William and would maybe be nearly dead, lying lifeless on the kitchen floor or something.

Carlisle kissed my temple and rubbed his hands up and down my forearms in a soothing manor, but I couldn't help but feel the lust radiating from him. To say the lust he was having was random would be stupid to say as I'm laid next to him wearing nothing but my Bra and Underwear, which I might add is very, whats the word. Oh yes Sexy.

I looked into his eyes and couldn't look away, those yellow orbs filled my heart and mind with love that we share and made us believe that nothing would ever seperate us.

**(Sorry, but I just can't do a Carlisle and Esme love making scene, its just too weird for me)**

**4 Weeks later**

_'Hmm, an egg,bacon,sausage and tomato sauce sandwich would be exsquisite right now' _I thought to myself as I received a weird and confused look from Edward.

"What?" I asked, faining innocent. I knew he had heard my thoughts and the fact I had thought of all that food mixed together would have made Edward upchuck if he could.

Carlisle was at work and I was at home with everybody else except Alice and Jasper who had gone hunting. My stomach was starting to get hungrier and I knew if I didn't make that sandwhich soon I would just have to make Edward or Emmet go out and get me something similar from Mcdonalds or something. I walked into the kitchen with Edward following me, I got out the pan and the food from the fridge and started to make what I wanted until the oil from the pan spat at me making the oil land on my arm.

"Ah!" I squeeked and jumped back holding my arm. Edward jumped off the countertop where he had placed himself and came to check my arm.

"There isn't anything wrong with your arm, I think it just shocked you a little into thinking it hurt you more than it did" He assured me. I nodded and went back to making my food but before I got there I saw Edward infront of the hob blocking my way.

"Nah uh, you hurt yourself once already" Taking my hand and making me stand infront of where he had sat. I just nodded and stayed where I was told and waited for my food.

I ate it all once he gave it to me and was certain I wanted something else to eat. So I went to the cupboard and pulled out a packet of crisps. I opened the packet and took a whiff of them and felt my stomach churn, making me run as fast as I can to the nearest toilet and throw up my food from this morning. I heard Rose,Emmet and Edward Run into the bathroom. Rose came and held my hair back as Edward and Emmet went to phone Carlisle to tell him that I was throwing up my breakfast that I had only eaten about 10 minutes ago. This was starting to become a regular thing but I thought that it would pass but it wasn't so I didn't tell anyone.

Carlisle was back 20 minuted after they called and I hate to admit but I still had my head down the toilet throwing up what was now water. He ran into the bathroom and took me into his arms slowly as to not upset my stomach. "Whats wrong with me Carlisle?" I asked and looked up at him. He shook his head and carried me to our room, he placed me on the bed and sat next to me.

"How long has this been happening Esme ?" He asked, I looked away from him, feeling guilty for not even telling him that I had been throwing up my breakfast for about 2 weeks.

"2 weeks" He nodded and stroked a finger over my cheek bone. I turned to look at him to see a look of utmost concentration on his face. Then something clicked in his head as he looked at me again.

"When did you last have your period ?" Is tarted counting in my head and realised it had been over a month ago that I was last on my period. _Shit_.

He just nodded then stood up and left the room. I was confused until he came back with a rectangular box in his hands. A pregnancy test. He handed it to me and I gave him this weird look as if to say ' _are you freaking serious- I thought you were now infertile' _ He took a breathe then kissed me passionatley, turning me around to face the un-suite bathroom he tapped my backside which moved me forwards. Giggling I made my way into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. I peed on the stick and then washed my hands and opened the door to let Carlisle in. He came in and sat us both on the edge of the bath tub, he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned our foreheads together. I hadn't realised how long we had sat there but 15 minutes had passed meaning that the pee stick was able to tell us now if I am pregnant. Heck it could have told me ages ago but....Ah well, I just love him to stood behind me looking over my shoulder as I picked up the stick. I felt his hand grip my waist a little more as I picked it up.

Positive.

Positive.

_Freaking Positive._

It made me happy to know that I was carryign Carlisle's baby but I couldn't help but worry about what he would think. We were quiet for about 30 seconds before Carlisle broke the silence.

"I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" He screamed, turning me around and kissing me passinoatley. I was shocked to say the least but still kissed him. I was releived to know that he didn't want me to get rid of the baby. Suddenly the bathroom door swung open to reveal a confused looking Edward,Emmet and Rosalie and I hadn't realised before but Alice and Jasper had returned and had looks to say ' I totally already knew' .

"ESME'S PREGNANT" Carlisle shouted again this time being hugged by Alice who was jumping up and down. Everyone elses eyes popped out of their sockets nearly. Rose looked towards me then down at my belly. I thought she would have been upset, furious, angry but she wasn't what she did was run over and hug me.

" You'll be the best big sister ever Rose!" I said, they knew I thought of them as my children because I cared for them so dearly. I got Congratulated by everyone and was downstairs soon after, with Carlisle next to me holding me close to him and smiling as if I had given him the best present in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

9 months later

**EsPOV**

Im in my ninth month now and were waiting for my little darling to pop out of me, Carlisle had decided that as we know nothing of how the baby will be with her being half vampire half human we always had the scans at home. Carlisle had gotten his own machine to bring to the house for us to use. Carlisle quit his job at the hospital when I was around 4 months because he didn't want to miss anything, He was there when she first kicked, he was there when my morning sickness went. Not that that was very important but I was happy about it stopping. Carlisle had Edward help with the sonogram and we found out that we were having a little girl. We have chosen the names Emily Jane Taylor Cullen, Kayla Madison Cullen, Emma Louise Lillian Cullen or Isabella Marie Cullen.

**(For Those Of Whom Didn't Guess How Bella Would Come Into The Story You Can Guess Know) **

Like I was saying Carlisle quit his job with a lot of manic from me about money and how people would get suspitious but he still did I anyway.

Alice said I should be due anyday now but refuses to tell me when. So we just have to wait which isn't helping much.

I'm currently sat with Carlisle in our little girls room trying to set up all of the stuff for her room, They all complained that they would be able to do it before I even had chance to get up the stairs but I wanted to help set things up because she was my little girl too and I want to help a little bit. Carlisle was putting the cot together while I was sorting out clothes into the little cupboard/wardrobe we bought for her. I had helped set up the wardrobe and put a few pictures on the wall that went with all the furniture and bedding. The carpet on the floor was snow white and when Emmet charged in the other day with some type of red liquid stuff I nearly died out of fright of it landing on the carpet. The walls were a very pale yellow with a border that had little animals on a train in the middle of the walls going all the way around. The cot was white and so was all the other furniture with little pink and cream trinkets put here and there. I had put down a little pink rug in the shape of a flower just infront of the cot to make the room look a little warmer. I had finished putting away the clothes, Blankets, Nappies and Bedding when I felt two cold arms wrap around my belly rubbing softly at my very swolen abdomen. I turned around and stood on my tip toes to give Carlisle a kiss. I smiled as he looked into my eyes and felt like I was in heaven.

"Don't you think it looks amazing in here" I said while turning my head too look around. **(Nursery will be on profile)** Carlisle pulled my face back to look at him with his finger.

"It will look even better when we have our little angel in here to complete it" I blushed even though I had no need to and leaned in for another kiss when the door burst open and revealed Alice with numerous shopping bags on her arms, followed by a very guilty and sorry looking Rosalie. Rose gave me a sympathetic look that told me she had tried to stop Alice but it hadn't helped. Alice skipped over and sat in the rockign chair in the corner of the room and placed the bags infront of her as she staretd to take it all out. After five minutes of pretending to listen to Alice talking about how cute the baby will look in the designer clothes she had gotten for her, everyone had come into the room. All the boys looked arouned in awe as they saw the room. Alice had now started to pull out baby moniters and different stuff she thought we might need. The majority of stuff she bought needed to be either in the family room downstairs or in the kitchen like the bottles, nipples,baby formula and play things.

We had all been sat in the room for quiet a while when I felt the need to pee really bad. I went to stand up and made everybody in the room look at me with their eyes open wide.

"Ineedtopee" I said really fast and in a whisper. (I need to pee)They all nodded and went back to talking as Carlisle helped me up and walked with me to the bathroom. I went in and did my business. I was washing my hands when I felt a slight pain in my stomach, I let it pass thinking she may have kicked me too hard like she had done before. I opened the door and saw Carlisle waiting for me still, he opened his arms and I walked into them. I felt the pain again but a lot worse this time, it actually made me scream. My legs bent and my face was buried in Carlisle's chest.

"Esme, honey are you okay?!" he asked. Before I had chance to answer Alice ran out the nursery and shouted that I was going into labour and that I should be put in mine and Carlisle's bedroom. Carlisle picked me up and took me to the room at vampire speed and laid me on the bed. Everyone rushed in panic crossing their faces, Jaspers face was the epitomy of pain as he was feeling everybody's panic and my actual pain. Carlisle nealt at my side and I gripped his hand as hard as I could as the pain washed through my body again.

"Rosalie heat up some towels and blankets" He nodded to Rosalie, Alice shooed the boys out of the room.

"How long will it be Alice?" Alice came oevr just as Rosalie came back in with two towels and two blankets with hot water bottles ontop of them, Rose put them down next to Carlisle and came to my other side and wiped her ice cold hand over my forehead.

"I'm not sure on how long, all I know is it will be a quick birth" Carlisle nodded and went to the end of the bed after kissing my forehead. Alice took Carlisle's place and took my hand as pain hit me again. Carlisle was now removing the grey maternity leggings I was wearing and removing my underwear aswell.

"Rose, The baby is going to be here very very soon can you go get some warm water please so I can clean her off later" Rose nodded and left my side and returned 5 minutes later with a baby bath filled with water.

"ARGH!" I screamed as I felt the pain coming worse than before" Alice and Rose were telling me I would be fine which im glad for because If I didn't have them i'm sure it would be a lot worse.

"Esme, when I tell you to push, do it" I nodded and two milliseconds later Carlisle said for me to push. I did and it hurt like Hell.

"Your doing well" " Keep going Esme" was being thrown around the room as I kept pushing when I was told too. After what felt like forever I did one last push and heard the most beautiful noise in the world. A cry. I sighed and let out a breathy laugh and collapsed onto the bed. Rose covered up my bottom half with the covers and put her hand onto my forehead. Alice stood up after congratulating me and giving me a hug, she left the room to get the boys no doubt. Carlisle then walked over with a little bundle in his arms wrapped in a pink blanket. He bent down with the happiest smile on his face and passed me my baby. He kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear,

"I think Isabella because it means beautiful in Italian" I looked at my little Isabella then up to Carlisle and smiled the biggest smile I could manage at the time. I looked back down at my baby and kissed her forehead just as everyone burst throught he doors. Rosalie was still next to me and was smiling down at Isabella in awe. She soon stood up and walked oevr to Emmet. They all came over and congratulated us and gave her a kiss, then left us to bond. My eyes were trying to hard to stay open and Carlisle noticed. He took her from me and told me to sleep as he walked out of the room and left me to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Espov**

Bella is now 7 months old and even though she can't crawl yet we know she's a daddy's girl, She pulls everyone's hair but Carlisle's and the fact that im still human makes it slightly painful when she decides to be rough.

Bella was laid on the floor on her tummy playing on her fun pillow matt sucking on some stuffed toys we had gotten her. ( Matt will be on profile) I heard the doorbell go and went to answer it but before I had chance to walk a metre they had let themselves in and I heard Tanya Denali's voice. I looked over at them all and sat back down. Edward's face was one of ultimate fear, he was probably deciding whether or not to run or stay. Bella and Edward had this connection between them that I dont fully understand but whenever we can't calm her down as soon as she is with Edward she is silent and nearly sleeping.

Bella was confused as to what the sound was and was searching the room for where it came from, she was trying as hard as she could to lift up her head and keep it there just to look around. Tanya then walked in with Kate, Irina and Eleazar. Eleazar was trying to shush Tanya, he probably thought Bella might be sleeping. Thank god he was atleast thinking about her. Tanya ran in and greeted us all in a very high pitched voice then went over to sit by Edward. Bella was still confused as to who everyone was but just went back to her cuddley toys. I smiled and looked up at Carlisle who was watching Bella also. I moved into his chest and thought to myself that I am litterally the luckiest women on earth. Eleazar, Irina and Kate all greeted me and sat down wherever there was a seat. Everybody was having there own conversations when we heard Bella cry. I looked up and there stood Tanya holding Bella very close to her chest I might add. For one Bella didn't know her and Two Tanya was probably holding her too tight. Bella kept screaming and was now bright red in the face, I was about to stand up when Carlisle went over and took Bella from her and brought her back to sit with us. She was calming down now but was still bright red. I passed Carlisle her bottle and let him feed her seeing as she was already comfy sat with him.

" Look Kate, I told you im great with babies" Tanya said while sneering at kate, Everyone looked at her to say _' What! Are you blind and death'_ She took her seat next to Edward again and continued I could save him I would, he has been helping me a lot when I Carlisle or the others have gone hunting. Carlisle was burping Bella now and laying her down on the matt again and passing her the stuffed animals again.

Eleazar and Kate were telling Carlisle, Alice,Rosalie,Jasper and myself about the holiday they went on to the antarctitca, they tried to get us to go there but I and everyone else said that Bella and I would end up with frost bite. Bella had nappy rash once and I could barley stand the crying then never mind if her toes and fingers were about to drop off.

Bella can now turn onto her stomach but can't crawl or move at all yet so we have to carry her everywhere, she had rolled herself onto her stomach and thrown her stuffed animal at Edward who had abandoned his conversation with Tanya to go play with her.

The Denali's had been here for over 4 hours and I had grown very annoyed at Tanya. One she kept claiming that she was absolutely perfect with my daugghter but everytime she went near Bella she would start screaming and go bright red like the first time Tanya held her. I had just fed Bella again and she was starting to fall asleep so I decided to go change her clothes and put her in something more comfortable to sleep in, Alice had gotten out her clothes this morning and had her dressed in a denim jacket and jeans set. I got to the nursery and laid her down on the changing matt and got out a one piece pyjama outfit, It was cream and had ear on a hood with do up buttons in the front. This house was starting to get colder now so I got her some one pieces that would keep her warm. (On profile)

I took her downstairs and placed her in the bouncer we had down there and waited for her to fall asleep. I sat next to Carlisle on the sofa again and realised how tired I actually was and fell asleep with my head nestled into his neck.


	5. Chapter 5

**CarlislePOV**

Esme came back down with Bella dressed in a one piece cat nightwear outfit and put her in the bouncer, she made her way over to me and was starting to droop into her dreams. I pulled her onto my lap and she nestled her face in my neck and fell asleep soon after. I exscused myself and carried Esme upstairs into the bedroom and lay her on the bed. She looked so calm and peaceful laying there. I bent down and kissed her forehead before making my way back downstairs to enjoy the small talk everyone was making.

I sat back in my seat and was staring at my little angel sleeping in her bouncer.

"Carlisle, she's a beauty" Kate said, I turned and looked at her with a nod and turned back to look at Bella " Not just Bella but Esme too" I smiled and thanked Kate. Out of all the women from the Denali coven Kate is by far the most down to earth, she tells it like it is and is always kind and loving.

The Denali's stayed for a few more hours then left us so we can get Bella to her cot upstairs. When they all left and had put Bella in her cot I went into the bedroom to check on Esme and there she was sleeping like an Angel.

_**5 months later**_

Bella was now one year old and and still hasn't uttered her first word, we think its because Emmet keeps asking her to say his name and a load of other stuff that she gets confused and rushed so were still waiting on that. The Denali's come round every 2 months to see Bella and she still hates it when Tanya picks her up. Bella can walk now but prefers when we carry her.

Today was one of those rare sunny days you get in Ohio and Bella has only seen us sparkle a couple of times so whenevr we can we take her outside to see it. We have a pool outside so we take Bella in there, Edward taught her how to swim doggy paddle so thats what she does. I was walking around the living room putting away some of Bella's things when I felt a tug on my pants leg, I looked down and see Bella smiling up at me.I bent down and picked her up, resting her on my hip

"Hi Princess" I said and moved away some of her brown curly hair.

"ah, ah ah" she cooed while pointing outside.

"You want to go outside?" She nodded her head and I put her down again. " Go find Edward and he might be able to take you into the pool" She nodded and ran off to find Edward not ten minutes later she was back and tugging on my pants again.

"What Princess?" I asked. She grabbed my hand and led me to the stair gate which happened to be locked. She pointed and made another babbling sound towards the gate. I opened it and watched her walk up the stairs one step at a time. I went to go find Esme and found her in the kitchen washing up the dishes. I went up behind her and put my arms around her waist makign her jump. She turned around and laughed, she reached her arms around my neck and kissed me, I dotn think the kiss was meant to last as long as it did but it was getting more heated by the minute. We were broke from our kiss by Bella. She ran in the kitchen wearing her little swim costume and arm bands. She twirled around trying to show us and pointed to the little skirt attached too. Esme laughed and went back to the dishes. I bent down and picked her up and looked at the skirt with her. Then everyone came down wearing there costumes aswell. Edward came in to take Bella. Bella went to him and then looked at me and pointed outside. I nodded knowing she was asking if I was going to go in. I didn't intend to today but I was definatley going out there. After Esme finished the dishes we went upstairs and changed into the bathing suits that Alice had put on our bed. Esme had on a navy and white striped bikini with a red belt that tied at the sides and I had on a navy pair od trunks.

"Thank God, I didn't get stretch marks" She said while looking in the mirror at her still flat stomach. I stood behind her in the mirror and and wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Even if you had gotten them, you'd still be outragesly gorgeous" I breathed on her neck. She giggle and walked to the door and went downstairs, I followed her out into the back garden. Me and Esme sat down on the sun loungers and wathced everyone, every few minutes we would end up kissing each was taking a sip of her lemonade which we had set out when we heard it.

"Pa Pa" Bella screamed while running towards me with Emmet chasing her, well he was chasing her until he heard her speak. Everyone turned to look at her as she carried on running. I got up myself and ran to her soon after evryone else did.

"Princess you spoke" I said while picking her up and spinning her around, she giggled and carried on screaming 'papa' I hugged her to me and smiled the biggest smile since forever. Everyone else had smiles on their then came over and messed up her hair.

" Way to go squirt, you are the bestest 1 year old ever!" He boomed. Bella giggled and hid her head in my neck. Everyone else came and told them how happy they were and then Bella came and sat with Esme and I as the others were playing some random game in the pool. Bella was sat on my knee while drinking some lemonade from her sippy cup. Bella fell asleep on my chest while the others where playing, Esme was reading a book and I was combing my fingers through Bella's hair. Bella stayed fast asleep for over 3 hours and she was laid on my chest the hole time, Esme fell asleep about an hour after Bella did so now it was just the vampires messing around. Bella was starting to wake up so I took my fingers out of her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Pa pa?" she asked and pointed to Esme. Bella shrugged her shoulders and looked at me as if to say 'what is she doing ?'

"mummy's sleeping" I told her and she nodded but kept glancing at her. Jasper came over after the sixth time she looked back at Esme.

"She's worried about her for some reason" He said and sat on the Grass. Bella moved and sat in his crossed legs with her dummy in her mouth and sippy cup in her hand. She laid herself so she was streatched right across from him.

"why do you think she's worried ?" I asked, he shrugged his shoulders and looked down at Bella as she played with the strings on the front of his trunks.

"Princess, why are you worried about mummy?" I asked her and she looked up at me then at Esme. She didn't take the dummy out but she did point. She pointed at everyone in the pool, Jasper and myself and nodded then pointed at Esme and shook her head then pointed at me again.

"what do you think she meant by that?" I asked Jasper. Soon enough everyone came around and was listening. Nobody had any idea except for _Emmet._

"Maybe she's confused as to why we look and act differently to Esme" Sometimes that boy amazes us all, he would usually come out with an over dramtic or stupid announcement but I think when nobody understands something he does.

"Is that it Bella, why your worried ?" I asked her and she looked up at me again and nodded. Jasper gave her a hug and told her there was nothing to worry about, everyone else did too and she nodded and went back to drinking her leomnade. Edward went to Bella and took her next and took her into the pool. Those two have a connection that is unlike anyone elses but that's nothing to worry about now. Edward wouldn't do anything to harm her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Espov**

"But Esme you will look absolutley stunning in this dress" Alice whined while holding up a dress that did look stunning but I thought it was a little short to be wearing to a wedding of one of Carlisle's work friends. The dress was a green floral print dress that looked like a secret garden with a beatiful blue sky. **(On profile)**I had then refused to wear the dress when I saw how low cut the dress was, I was brought up to not wear dresses like this but my father was a very strict man and was so because my mother divorced him because he didn't like the very revealing things she would wear out to public and around me.

Alice was thrusting the dress at me along with a matching shoulder cardigan to go with it. Plus I thought since I had Bella my breasts were bigger still, I thought they were supposed to go back down to there normal size but they only went down a couple of sizes but what could I do? And wearing that dress would make them look even bigger than normal and I dont want people to think of me as something im not.

"Esme, Ive seen why you are reluctant to put on the dress because the first dress I was going to have you wear would have been a hole lot worse and you would of refused to leave the house dressed in it so I thought something classy that wont make you feel uncomfortable" she said while smiling at her speech. I nodded and reached out to take the dress. I changed in the bathroom and came out with the cardigan around my shoulders, I had to admit it didn't look bad and I was completley wrong about the hole brest size issue with the dress.I smiled and thanked Alice as she sat me down infront of the vanity table and started to mess around with my hair when Rosalie came in still wearing her jeans and blouse that she had put on this morning. They both started putting makeup on me and doing my hair. They finaly finished and I was allowed to look in the mirror. My hair was curled at the bottom and my fringe was taken to the side, I had little eyeliner on my bottom eyelid and had a very pale green eyeshadow on. I looked amazing. I gave them both a hug and let them go so they could get ready. I went downstairs to find Bella and get her ready and found her sat inbetween Emmets legs as he rested his bak against the sofa. Jasper and Emmet were playing a game on there x-box and Bella was sat in Emmets way pulling on his curly hair and giggling as he kept moving side to side trying to see the t.v.

"Come on Bella, lets get you ready and let Emmet see what he's doing" I said as I picked her up and carrried her upstairs. Bella was now 16 months and can now speak a little but only a few simple words like names, no, yes, mine and ssh. I took her into her bedroom and put her down next to me as I bent down to get her nappy from the drawyer, just as I bent down she made a bee line for the door and would have made it if I hadn't caught her and brought her back next to the changing table. She tried it again and again and went to do it a third time.

"Bella, Stay there and don't move !" I said and sat her down on the floor, her face had scrunched up and she reached into her pocket and put her dummy in her mouth. I nodded my head and turned to pick up the nappy I had now dropped numerous times. I placed Bella on the changing table and cganged her nappy as she kicked her legs and giggled as she made it harder for me.

"Bella, do I have to go get daddy" I threatened and watched as she stopped kicking and let me change her. I put her on the floor again and walked intot he wardrobe to go get her outfit. I picked out a grey jacket with white spots, a black skirt with white spots and mustard coloured leggings.** (on profile)** I walked back intot he room and found it empty. I threw the outfit on the cot bed and went looking for her. I found her in the living room with all the boys and Carlisle watching her as she sat with just a nappy on in Jaspers lap and played with the dog tags around his neck. I sighed and saw them all turn towards me in the doorway, I saw Bella's eys widen and her mouth form an 'o' shape. She got off of Jaspers lap and hid behind the arm of Carlisle's seat.

"Bella come on, I need to get you dressed" I said as I held out my hand for her to take, she giggled and shook her head.

"Bella!" I warned and she just giggled again. Carlisle bent his arms over the arm of the chair and picked Bella up by the top of her arms and put her in his lap.

"Bella, Listen to your mummy and do as she says!" he scolded her, her eyes started to water and lips started trembling. She huffed and got out of his lap and came over to me and took my hand. I smield at Carlisle and turned to lead her upstairs. When we got in her room her tars had spilled down her cheeks and she was looking at the floor. I placed her on the matress on her cot bed and put her leggings on then her vest and the jacket over it then put the skirt over the leggings. She sat there the hole time sniffling and rubbing her eyes. I lifted her head up and kissed her cheeks, she lunged at me and wrapped her arms around my neck and sniffled some more. I dried her eyes and then tok her downstairs and saw that everyone was now ready. Alice was wearing a metalic purple dress with a green net skirt underneath with grey silver four inch heels. **(on profile)** Rosalie was wearing a silk blue and black dress with matching blue shoes with black gem stones on the heels. Her hair was in a bun with a ringlet of hair cascading down her face. They could both give the bride a run for there money. Its a good job we were only going to the after party. All the boys were wearing suits Jasper, Edward and Carlisle decided they would wear ties but Emmet decided to be compelteley different by not wearing a tie and leaving the top two buttons unsone revealing a part of his chest. _Honestly. _I thought to myself and heard Edward chuckle. We set out for the party Edward, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie and Alice in Edward Vanquish and Carlisle, Bella and myself in the mercedes. We drove for a while getting to the venue and Bella was singing along to the nursery rhymes we had on in the car. It didn't take us much longer to get there and because of the speed Edward drives they had gotten there before us.I opened the car door and went round to get Bella out before she tried anything else today.

We made it into the hall and were greeted by the newly weds. We gave them their gift that Alice had bought and congratulated them. We all went over to a free table to sit down and managed to find one next to the couple that don't live that far away from us actually. They were good friends of our and there little boy absolutley adored Bella, Harley was only 3 years old but whenever he spotted Bella he would follow her around like a little puppy. I sat down at the round table that was covered with a white table cloth and had a vase of white roses sat on it. As soon as we had started talking to Harley's parents he became aware of Bella being not 3 metres away from him, he dropped the food he was eating onto his plate and ran over to Bella. He poked her arms and waved while holding a grin on his face as she smiled back slightly. They started playing together and I noticed that after a very long detailed conversation with Harley's mum I saw that Rose and Emmet were practically making out on the dancefloor while Jasper twirled Alice around in circles. Carlisle and Edward were talking to Harley's dad about God-knows what. After the last song had finished they all came back and sat down in their seats. Bella and Harley came running back and just kind of stood watching us, well Bella stood looking and fingering the dots on her skirt. Harley was looking at Bella with some sort of glint in his eye, I knudged Carlisle to show him and not long after that everybody was looking. Bella turned to Harley and smiled he then practically jumped on her small frame and kissed her square on the mouth, We all started laughing and once he had pulled away Bella started crying and ran over to Carlisle crying loudly, he picked her up while we all carried on laughing except for Harley who looked confused and hurt. He ran over to his mum and started crying with her too, im guessing it was because he got rejected. She started shushing him while trying to hold back the laughs just like we all were. Carlisle was trying so hard to keep the laughter in as Bella sobbed into his shoulder. What a daddy's girl she is.


	7. Chapter 7

**EsPov**

We were all sitting aorund in the family room discussing when i'm to be changed, I thought because Bella is now 3 years old it will have to happen soon and quite frankly I dont want to look older than Carlisle. Okay I was around 19 when I met Carlisle and Had Bella but that doesn't change the fact that i'm now 22 and he is physically only 23.

"Esme hunny, if your sure you want to do this soon then that is what will happen" I smiled and snuggled into the sofa with the cushion clutched in my hands. We sat there talking about when the best time for it to happen was when Bella scampered in trailing a bag a building blocks behind her.

She walked in as casually as normal and asked for Ememt to play with her. They sat down on the floor and started to play with blocks, Emmet was making it as high as he could and after all the 200 blocks were piled up it was a lot taller than Alice. Bella was staring wide eyed at the tower and looked around the room at us all with her mouth in a little 'o' shape, we all laughed at her doing so, She turned back to Emmet and suddenly got an evil glint in her eye. She pierced her lips together and scrunched them up, her eyes darted from side to side. Emmet hadn't yet noticed as he was admiring his work.

"Bellaa" Carlisle warned her as she stood up slowly. She gave him a little cheeky smile and turned back to the tower. We were all watching in anticipation, Suddenly with as much force as a 3 year old can muster she pushed her hands into the tower making it all fall to the floor in a pile.

"Noooooo!" Emmet screamed and fell to his knees gripping his curly hair in his hands, Bella's giggling started a round of laughter among us all. Emmet fell onto the blocks and pulled them all to him as if it were a real person he knew had just died. Bella was giggling so much she fell onot the floor. Then all of a sudden she jumped up and ran and gripped my leg. I looked at her confused and picked her up into my arms.

"i need wee wee" she whisperd in my ear. I laughed as did the rest of them, all but Emmet. I took her to the toilet and washed her hands.

I took her to the top of the stairs and held her hand as she walked down them. We were about 3 steps to the bottom and she tripped, I made to catch her but only fell myself. My hand flew out to catch the banister as I caught Bella in my other arm. Bella let out a little scream which made them all come rushing, The rushed to the stairs to see me holding Bella in one arm and me with my legs facing the top of the stairs and my head facing the bottom.

"Esme, Bella are you okay ?!" Carlisle, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper asked. Emmet was pouting still and hadn't really noticed what happened. Carlisle helped me up as Edward took Bella and checked her over. After I was up we all went back inot the room and got settled again.

"Should we tell you know who about the you know what ?" I asked, They nodded their heads. Carlisle started off first by taking Bella from Edward and putting her in his lap, where she snuggled into his chest.

"Bella Princess, You know how mummy isn't the same as Me,Edward,Jasper,Alice,Emmet and Rosalie?" She nodded her head making her curls bounce ever so slightly.

"Well, Daddy's going to take mummy away for a few days so he can make her like us all" He waited a little bit for her to nod then carried on.

" You and the others will go to the new house and then a few days later me and mummy will join you all" She nodded again.

" Mummy will be different?" She asked. We all nodded, she climbed off of Carlisle's lap and onto mine. She put her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek. I rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head, she soon fell asleep and I carried her up stairs to her room and got her ready for bed, I put her in her little bed and tucked her in. I walked out fo the room and thought about how different it wil be once i'm changed.

_3 weeks later._

**Cpov**

We had said bye to everyone as they were leabing and I was now getting stuff ready for Esme's change. I now had everything ready and went to join Esme in our room. She was sat on the bed looking at the ceiling. I moved closer and kissed her cheek, then her nose and then her lips.

"Remember this is going to hurt but no matter what I will still love you no matter what happens" I said. She nodded and tilted her ehad back putting her neck on show.

"Are you sure?" I asked moving a little closer to her neck. She nodded and gulped. I placed a kiss on the spot I was going to bite and sunk my razor sharp teeth into her skin. The warm blood hit my lips as I injected my venom into her bloodstream, She started to writhe underneath me which meant I had done my job. I laid her back down on the bed and whipped the still wet blood off of my lips, Her whimpers turned into screams of pure agony as I watched my Wife go through the most awful experience she will ever have.

_3 days later_

The time passed by slowly and I knew that sometime soon she should be waking up, I knew that once she did I would never see the once bright Green of her eyes, No now I would see a firing red, until they changed to the topaz colour of my eyes.

I listened to the last beat of her heart and knew it was time. Her eyes opened faster than light itself and she sat up quickly. Her eyes searched the room and her eyes landed on me, I stood up from my seat next tot he bed and walked over.

"Esme ?" I asked cautiously. I could only hope she rememebered me, I would probably die on the spot if she had the same thing Alice had when she woke up from the change. Alice had forgotten everything except her name and Age.

"Carlisle" Esme said as she jumped on me and kissed me hard on the lips. Newborns are always stronger so when she jumped on me she knocked me to the floor. I laughed as I gripped her hips and pulled her into my chest, The laughter stopped as I caught sight of her eyes. Golden. They should be red!

"Esme!" I said urgently, she lifted her self to face me entirely and asked what was worng.

"What's Wrong Carlisle ?!"

"Are you thirsty at all?" I asked, She thought about it for a moment,

"No, I dont know why though" I decided to let it go, Things happen in this family that surprise me and this is just one of those things.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella's language is still like baby talk so thats what it will be like for this chapter.

**Edpov**

Bella fell asleep on the plane with her head rested on my shoulder, I decided i'd hold her instead of letting her sleep on the uncomfortable airplane seats.

"Eward" Bella muttered in her sleep, I felt her ht breath against my neck and couldn't help but smile. We'd be landing in Colarado soon enough so I had to get her awake and seated again. I turned my head and looked at the sleeping angel In my arms and decided she could have a few more minutes.

"Edward your going to have to wake her up I see the turbulants coming up in 5 minutes and it will scare the life out of her if she wakes from it, but if she's awak and you tell her whats about to happen she'll be fine" Alice said as she leaned over the seats to talk. I woke Bella and seated her next to me and told her whats going to happen she nodded her head and tried to crawl back onto my knee.

"Bella, Stay in your seat" I said and buckled up her seatbelt. She huffed and sat there holding my hand tracing the lines in my hands. Just as Alice said, Not 5 minutes later the turbulance started and Bella screamed a little then started laughing as the plane was bouncing. Other children and their parents were looking at us as though we were absolutley mental. Bella never really cared if people looked at her, if she wanted to do something she'd do it.

_At The New House_

The new house was just as nice as the other one but we never had guests anyways so it didn't really matter. The front of the house was brick and the door and around the windows was a brown wood colour. **(on profile) **I got Bella out of my car and held her hand as we wlaked inside the house, Everyone else but Carlisle and Esme were inside looking around and getting their rooms. I always had a room near Bella's because I would often go in and watch her sleep or if she woke up in the night she would sleep in my bed.

"Eward Eward, Go my room ?" She said pointing to the stairs. I nodded my head and picked up her little body and flew up the stairs. Her room was on the first floor so she wouldn't have far to go if she wanted to play in her room. We walked up to Bella's room and I pushed open the door revealing a brightly coloured room, The walls painted Green,pink,blue and Yellow. Laminate flooring, a white canopy bed and a pink rug at the end of it. The room was fit for a princess. When Bella saw it she ran in mouth wide open, she got to the matt and tripped she got back up and continued looking aorund the room. **(Room on Profile)**

She tried climbing on the bed but was too small to do it properly, I walked over smiling and helped her up. She sat on it and flung herself at the pillows and was rolling all over the place. I laughed at her, she looked like a little fairy. She must've heard me laughing because she shot up and sent me that cheeky smile of hers, the one she'd pierce her lips doing. I laughed and picked her up and off the bed.I carried her out the room telling her that if she wanted toys to go in her room she needed to have a bath, at the mention of toys she nodded her head and started jumping in my arms. I took Bella to the closest bathroom I could find and filled the bath with water, I stripped Bella of her clothes and put her in. **(I dont see what the problem here is I mean most of you if you had brothers and sisters they would have a bath with you or if they were old enough would bath you themselves)**

"Edward were all coming with you because Emmet and Jasper want some new gaem things, Me and Rose need to get little tush over there some cothes because she doesn't have any and obviously your going to get her some stuff too" I nodded my head at Alice and asked her to get me a towel for when Bella has to get out of the bath. I washed Bella's hair and let her play in the tub for a little bit, She only had one toy with her and it was a barbie doll so she could play with that in the bath.

I put her back in her Grey velour tracksuit and took her downstairs to Rosalie to do her hair and put her socks on. Once everything was done we could go. I had Bella in the volvo with me and the others were in the jeep.

We came out of the shopping centre Emmet,Jasper and Myself had bags of toys on each arm while the girls had Shopping bags full of clothes. Bella had her rein on and was trying to run away, Seriously whenever we put this on her she tries to run away but if we dont she's fine. Just a precaution I suppose.

We put the stuff we could in the Jeep and the rest in the volvo, some of the stuff was so big we were having it delivered. Bella was pretty excited to play with her toys so I strapped her in her car seat and sped as fast as I dared with Bella in the back, home.

Emmet, Jasper and I pretty much went staright upstairs to set up some of the toys we got for her, Sometimes Ememt and Jasper could be as childish as Bella and then Rosalie and Alice were sorting out the clothes they bought so I had to be the responsible one for once. We bought Bella a load of Disney princess stuff, seeing as Carlisle always called her Princess we saw it fit to do so. The majority of it was dolls, colouring things and pretend kitchen, doctor and vet stuff. It was nice to see Bella play with them after we'd finished though, Alice wanted to dress her up in the costumes they got for her but I said no because she would be tired soon and need to eat.

After a long day Night finally came,Bella had been fed and changed into her blue cinderella pyjamas andw as sat on my lap twirling a piece of her hair as her eyes were slowly drooping shut, her dummy was planted firmly in her mouth so that if you tried to take it you couldn't. I remember when we tried to take it away from her wehen she was sleeping she woke up and started crying. We never tried that again. Bella was fast falling asleep in my arms so I took her upstairs, I had shown her were my room was if she needed me in the night and she knew where everyone else would be too, if she needed us. I placed her under the covers in her bed and turned on her nightlight, I kissed her goodnight and as I was leaving I turned back and saw her eyes already shut and her breathing already calm.

_A Few hours later_

I was in my new room listening to music and writing down my newest composition when I heard my door open slowly and reveal Bella with tear marks down her face and rubbing her eyes with her dummy still in place, I must have been concentrating so hard I hadn't heard her call for me. I rushed to her side and lifted her into my arms, I knew the others had gone hunting now they thought Bella was completley asleep.

"Did you have a bad dream?" I asked kissing her cheek and taking her over to my bed. She nodded and clung to my shirt. I put her on the bed up where the pillows were and lay her down under the covers and lay next to her, she fell asleep quickly and I was soon again left to my own quiet thoughts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bpov**

Edward and Rosalie told me I was going to see mummy and daddy again today, I hadn't seen them since before we came to the new house. Rosalie said mummy will look different but when I was what she would look like all she said was even more beautiful than she is and she will be pale and have the same colour eyes as everyone else. Alice dressed me up today saying it was a big day and that I needed to look really really nice. It took her a really really long time to get me some clothes ready, She first got me a bright pink dress to put on and to keep her happy I put it on and when she took me downstairs to everyone I asked Edward if I could play dress-up so now I was wearing a tinkerbell costume. Emmet, Jasper and Edward all played peter pan with me until Mummy and Daddy got home.

There was a slight knock on the door and Jasper rushed to answer it, _'It must be mummy and daddy!' _I thought, I looked to Edward and rushed to the door were Jasper, Alice and Rosalie were stood, In the middle of them all I saw mummy and daddy, Mummy looked so different but I could tell it was her.

"Mummy!" I screamed and started running towards them, I was close to them when Jasper jumped infront of me and picked me up holding me to the side so I couldn't be near her.

**Espov**

I was greeted at the front door of our new house by first Jasper then Rosalie, Ememt and Alice. They were all smiling at me except Jasper. I knew about Jaspers past with the newborns, It didn't bother me as such except that he thought I wasn't capable enough to be around Bella. I smield warmly at him asking silently for his approval.

"Mummy!" a voice screamed from behind everyone, I looked and saw Bella running in a little dress-up outfit Alice must have bought her, I crouched down slightly and opened my arms for her only to have Jasper scoop her up and turn his body slightly so she couldn't get to me. I looked to Carlisle and wa spleading with him in my eyes for him to explain everyhting to them. Bella was screaming for me now and it was hard not to just run at Jasper and take her out of his arms, I looked at her red, tearstained face and couldn't help but feel useless, She was crying because Jasper was trying to keep her safe.

"Jasper, it's okay the minute she woke from the change she had gold eyes and has fed from nothing but animals the smell of human blood doesn't even entice her" Carlisle said, Jasper looked taken back and i'm sure if he hadn't realised Bella was still in his arms he would have dropped her. Alice skipped over to his side and took Bella from him.

"She'll be fine Jasper, Carlisle isn't lying in the slightest" She said I smiled and opened my arms for Bella, Bella came right into my arms and put her head in my neck and was sniffling away the tears.

"Thankyou for trying to protect her though, Jasper" I said with a smile, I truly was grateful that he tried to save bella incase I tried to attack her. Carlisle nodded and led me into what looked like a living room with Cream walls, White Carpet and a cream white sofa. I sat down on one of the sofa's and settled down with Bella resting on me still, She still hadn't spoken a word but she didn't seem to be botherd.


	10. A N SERIOUS !

**FF STORIES, LIKE MINE, ARE BEING TAKEN DOWN.**

Let me explain.

Apparently, some bitches on FF have decided that certain stories are not good enough for FF and so they take them down, they send messages to FF staff members, FLOODING them with it and then they eventually get their wish.

Now, if you feel as angry about this as I do, send messages to FF, asking them to delete this stupid fucking forum: **forum (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/ topic/ 61196 /16967487 /1/**

I put spaces so that you could see the message, just take them out when typing them in, but THATS the forum that these bastards are speaking on.

Send your messages to FF, ALL of you, becuase your stories as well as mine might be taken down for something as silly as spelling. Please, I am BEGGING YOU. I am so angry about this becuase we are all writers, and we are doing what most kids wont and are being hated for trying, so fuck them and lets do our job as loyal FF members, I am pissed with FF too for doing this to us, so SEND FF MESSAGES, FLOOD THEM TOO. POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, COPY THIS SAME EXACT MESSAGE IF YOU WANT TO, JUST DO IT SO THAT THE WORD WILL GET OUT.

This is the FF base that I am sending my messages of Hate to, just ask them to take down that forum and tell them how pissed you are, maybe they will get the message:

**reportabuse**

PLEASE POST THIS TO YOUR STORIES, POST THIS TO OTHER STORIES AND SEND IT TO YOUR FAVORITE AUTHORS AND JUST HELP ME GET SOMETHING DONE ABOUT THIS.


	11. Chapter 10

**EsPov**

It's moments like these that I'm glad I risked my life running away from William. Bella. That is my reason, She brought this family closer together and if anything holds it together. I sit here and watch as Carlisle holds Bella up on his feet and dances her around the room, her long brown hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders and her laughter emmiting the air around us. The music in the background was slowly coming to an end and as it did her lifted her into his arms and kissed her cheek. She was starting to get to big now to be lifted up but that didn't stop any of the boys from doing it, Especially Edward and Carlisle.

He sat down next to me on the sofa with her arms still latched around his neck. She was such a daddy's girl.

The house was peaceful and quiet except for the rare times Bella would ask a question and one of us would answer her, that was until emmet and the rest got back from hunting.

"Jaws is on, Jaws is on, Jaws is on" He boomed as he walked throught the front door, into the living room and over to the television remote, He flopped down into the arm chair and changed the channel to show the opening credits to 'Jaws'.

"Emmet!" Bella whined, "Put Tweenie back on" Bella had been watching a variety of childrens T.v programs after her 'dance' session with Carlisle.

"No can do squirt, this film Is awesome and it teaches you valuable life skills for you when you get older"

" Like what Emmet, don't go swimming at amity beach, there's always a shark in the water" Jasper said from the floor where he and Alice were sat.

"Exactly, Jazz man" Nobody spoke after that, Bella just pouted and watched the film with us. That was until half way through it a dead body, underwater came on screen. Bella screamed and turned herself around in Carlisle's lap, We could hear her sobs that were obviously soaking Carlisle's shirt as she did so. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down but she could still hear the background music to it so he stood from his seat and stalked out of the room, leaving us all royally and generally ticked off at Emmet.

**Cpov**

I took a crying Bella up to mine and Esme's room, she was still huddled, crying in my chest, I rubbed her back and kept kissing her tear stained cheeks. She had calmed down by time we had gotten to the bedroom. I carried her over to the bed and lay down with her next to me. Her crying had stopped and her eyes were red and puffy, She sat up and started playing with my hair, it was pretty funny to see how her face changed when she did something different to it. She eventually gave up and settled for giving me a kiss and a hug, she lay her head on the top of my chest and I stroked her hair listening as her breathing evened out and she fell into a slumber. I stayed there for a little while longer before deciding on putting her in her pyjamas and into her own bed. I carried her careful not to wake her and put her in some blue pyjamas that had little lambs on, I pulled back the cover on her bed and laid her down. I put the cover back over her and kissed her forehead and headed downstairs after I shut her curtains and closed her door a little.

I walked down into the living room to find everyone still in there, in the same places they were last time I was down here.

"Emmet, did you seriously need to put on Jaws she'll probably have nightmares now" I said as I sat down next to Esme and put my arm around her.

"She wont have nightmares, silly Carlisle...pfft" He said, sometimes he acts like a 10 year old instead of a 90+ vampire.

"Emmet if she has nightmares I'll take away all of your video games" I said.

"And Emmet if like Carlisle says she does have a nightmare you wont be getting any from me for 2 weeks and I will refuse to let you touch me" Rosalie said while glaring at Emmet, Rosalie was like the overprotective big sister when it came to Bella, I thought that with Bella being half human and she will grow up, I thought Rosalie would try to mother her and try to steal the moments away from Esme but Rosalie is always surprising us nowadays. Emmets face after Rosalie said this was one of pure agonizing pain and heartbreak,

"B-b-but Rosey Baby" He was cut off by Rosalie threatening him again making the punishment she as giving a lot longer.

While we were taking about all this we hadn't noticed Edward dissapear, probably upstairs to his room or to watch Bella sleep. This didn't bother me, I knew that Edward and Bella were meant to be together but I knew he wouldn't persue this until she was a lot older, he is merley protective of her. Edward for some un-known reason cannot read Bella's mind so that is another thing he tries to do while she is sleeping, he tries to see if he can catch a glimpse of what she may be dreaming of but just can't seem to do it.

I felt Esme cuddle into my side as we lay on our bed, She reaches up and puts her lips to mine, the kiss gets more passionate as the seconds go by. I had moved so that she was now underneath me and I was on top of her, She had no top on and was now in just a bra and trousers, she pulled off my shirt and I kissed the bite mark on her neck until I was interupted.

"Hey Mum Da- Urghh !!" Emmet screamed as he walked into the room, he backed out covering his eyes with his arms and shut the door. I'm sure if Esme was still human she would have blushed,

"So were were we" I said as I leant down to kiss her again.

"Sorry but the moments gone now" She said, I lifted my head and looked at her face and chuckled, I pulled back and rolled onto the bed next to Esme and stared at the ceiling.


	12. Chapter 11

**Edpov**

Why can't Alice just hurry up with what she's doing, She's been in her room all morning getting ready while everyone is downstairs waiting to leave does she not know that Bella needs to sleep, in any normal case she shouldn't even be up or awake yet. We were all taking a holiday to Isle Esme, being the only place we can go when it's sunny. Carlisle bought Esme and island a couple years back and it is all secluded so we can go out in the sun and not ever be exposed.

"Alice please hurry up, Bella is tired and wants to sleep" Esme shouted up the stairs, hoping to get an answer.

" I'm done now anyway, I just needed to make sure my outfit looked fine" She said while running down the stairs handbag slung over her shoulder. We hurried out to the taxi that was taking us to the airport.

"We asked for a child's booster seat" Carlisle said as he spotted that inside there wasn't one. The guy behind the wheel turned behind and looked at the empty seats.

"I'm so sorry sir, I told the guys at the company to put it in the back for you but they haven't listened, I apologise would you like me to rush back and get it?" He said, for the way he looked his personality was okay. He looked like one of those drivers that complain at everything and anything. Carlisle shook his head and asked me if she could sit on my knee. I sat in the back with Jasper,Alice and Esme with Bella on my knee. Rosalie and Emmet had already gone as they knew Alice would take her time. Bella fell asleep as soon as the car started moving, She had her thumb in her mouth and head on my chest. I stroked away some hair that had collected on her eyes an kissed her forehead.

Alice was having an animated conversation with Rosalie on the phone while Carlisle and Esme spoke about the hospital and Jasper and I were talking about one of the latest video games Emmet was droning on about getting.

"Okay here we are" the driver said while pulling on next to a curb " 30 dollars please" Geese I knew taxi's were expensive but I didn't think it was that bad. Okay 30 dollars wasn't a lot to us but to a human it would be a fortune. I held Bella was I climbed out the car, I rested her head on my shoulder and we walked inside to were Rosalie and Emmet were supposed to be waiting, Bella was snoring lightly as we approached Rosalei and Emmet.

"Can we check in now and see when we can board our plane ?" Emmet asked bouncing up and down like an infant. Carlisle sighed and agreed. We made our way over to the check in desk. A lady behind the desk was typing quite fast and looked to be around the age of 25, her badge said her name was Cynthia. She looked up and smiled.

"How may I help you?" She asked, while eying Emmet. I heard Rosalie growl form next to me and watched as she put her arm around his waist as if saying 'he's mine so back of biatch' That being what she was thinking as well.

"Yes, we'd like to see if our private plane was ready for us to leave?" Carlisle said.

"Name ?" She said in a high pitched voice that I cringed at inwardly.

"Cullen" She typed something on her computer and nodded.

"Yes, if I'm right, It is ready all you need to do now is put your luggage through on here and go through the terminal and you will be let on" She said. I moved out the way and let the rest put the suitcases on the conveyer belt. She looked at our passports and nodded for us to go. We walked away happy to be finally getting somewhere.

"I Loved her hair" Alice sang happily. _'of course' _ They all thought in sinc. I laughed and carried on walking. The security checked our passports as well and we were then let into the terminal and were boarding the plane.

It was only a smallish plane but we only ever had us and the Denali's on it before so we didn't need a big one. The hole thing would to a human be called first class but when you have money you can go all out. I sat in a seat and lifted a lever under the seat that pulls it down into a bed. I laid Bella down on it and put a pillow under her head and moved to the seat next to it. I listened to music and read books while Bella was sleeping.

Not even half way through the flight she woke up because of the turbulence. Her eyes opened and rested on my face.

"Eddie" She said while reaching her arms out to me. I lifted her up and put her on my knee.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" I asked, she nodded and rubbed her eyes.

" Eddie I need a wee wee" she said. I nodded and put her down and pointed to were the bathroom was, she nodded and headed over there, She'd been on the plane before and should remember. I sat back in my seat and waited for her to come back. Not 5 minutes later I saw the bathroom door re-open and as she was walking back tripped and fell face first into the arm of the seat next to Carlisle. He turned around quick and picked her up, She was screaming and holding her cheek, while tears came out of her eyes and down her cheeks. Carlisle started shushing her and a stewardess came out and asked if we wanted an ice pack for her.

"Yes, if you wouldn't mind" Carlisle said while he kissed her cheek which was now a red color from where she hit it. The stewardess came back out with an ice pack and gave it to Carlisle. She stayed sat with Carlisle for a little while and I carried on re-reading the book in my lap. About half way through the flight Bella came back with the hole right side of her cheek red. I picked her up and put her in my lap. She played with one of the toys we had brought on the plane with us for her. She played with it through the rest of the flight as I watched her, trying to see into her head which to no avail was still a dud. I strapped Bella back into her seat and put her seat belt on as the plane was about to land. The time change made it so that we were arriving at Isle Esme while it was still dark, Which didn't really matter because we were mainly the only ones there. Isle Esme was just like an unhabitated island which had modern designer houses on and very few humans living on it.

After we landed we got into another Taxi and headed to the house, Bella fell asleep again but in a car seat this time. I watched out the taxi window as the wildlife went past us, I watched as the house came into view. The hole thing was a ginormous beach house, White at the front with windows that had blinds covering them from the inside and a couple palm trees on each side of it. Carlisle paid the fare again and we all took our bags inside the house, well I didn't I was holding Bella as she slept. I went into the house after Esme and proceeded to take Bella to what was to be her room for the duration of the holiday. I lay her on the bed and took off her top and trousers, leaving her in just a vest and knickers I put the cover over her and gave her a kiss goodnight.


	13. Chapter 12

**Bpov**

I woke up in the bed at the holiday house. It was sunny outside, the light was shining through the curtains and onto the floor. It wasn't often we got to go out in the sun and whenever we did Everyone but me sparkled. Emmet looked funny when he was sparkling it made him look less strong and scary but not in the teddy-bear way he looks more girly guy. I giggled at the thought and threw off the cover I was laid under. I opened my bedroom door and walked out and downstairs to where everyone was sat talking. I ran through and onto Edward's knee.

"Hey there" He said. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I saw mummy stand up and ask if I wanted anything to eat, I shook my head, I wasn't hungry for once. It might be because were not at home. I let it pass though and asked Edward if we can go swimming.

**(Sorry I can't really do small children's points of view because some things are to grown up to say, I apologize if you didn't like It) **

**Edpov**

Bella asked me if we could go swimming. We were lucky enough here to have the beach at the back of the house along with an indoor swimming pool underneath the house. I agreed to take her swimming even though she can't really swim. I told Bella to go get Alice to get her swim costume on and we would all meet her in the back. It took us more over 5 seconds to get ready and took Alice and Bella 5 minutes but they came out fully prepped. Bella came running out the doors and over to me, I lifted her in my arms and spun her around and till she asked to stop. I put her back down on the sand and looked around. I saw Carlisle and Esme sat in each others arms staring at the horizon. Jasper and Alice were playing volleyball for some random reason and Rosalie & Emmet looked like they were trying to wrestle each other. _'Nice-Not' . _I sat down near Carlisle and Esme and put suncream on Bella, Her skin got burnt last time and she literally couldn't walk, she'd have someone carry her everywhere. Afterward she demanded very quickly that we get into the water. I watched her run to the waves and into the sea but got concernedly worried when the water was getting closer up her chest. I held her hand as I knew the water would definatley have a drop somewhere. Bella continued to want to go further out the water was soon up to her chin, I lifted her in my arms and threw her into the air I caught her easily and was satisfied by the laughter I got in return. I played with Bella in the water for a while until she wanted to go further to the sand. I put her down where I thought to be safe and knew she would be but being Bella she found a way to make it not as safe. I put her back in the warm water and had let go of her hand as she lost her footing and went straight underneath, I searched frantically for her and found her almost instantly my hands gripped around her but slipped, I gripped a little tighter and pulled her back up. I ran back to the sand only to have everyone but Rosalie and Emmet rush over, they were surprisingly still in there make-out session. Bella was coughing and her hair was soaked now, Her pale face had gotten paler than normal and it was nearly as pale as ours. She kept coughing so we laid her down- Well tried to lay her down, but she wouldn't let go of her grip on me.

"Bella Hunny, you need to let go of Edward so we can stop the coughing" Carlisle said calmly while stroking Bella's hair. She reluctantly let her grip on me loosen and let me lay her down on Esme's towel. Bella kept a tight hold of my hand though as Carlisle checked her over. This girl should have her own personal hospital with the amount of emergencies we have. Her coughing soon subsided and she was content on just sitting on the beach making sandcastles, She had noticed our sparkling but was used to it more now but the comment she made was hilarious to everyone except one.

2Emmy looks like a lady boy when he sparkles" She said while standing up from making her sandcastle. Everyone roared with laughter as she did so, It was completely random that she said it but that just made it funnier for us. Emmet stood up from his seat next to Emmet and flexed his muscles.

"You don't think it makes me look tougher?" he asked Bella, she shook her head and he playfully crouched into his hunting crouch and was about to run after her, She squiled and ran straight to me as protection, she put her hands around my neck and I could feel the smile on her lips.

"Eddie can't protect you forever little one" he said in a mysterious voice.

"Yes he can!" she said, she stuck out her tongue at him and a wave of amusement washed over us. Bella soon grew tired of being outside all day and decided to go inside just as the sun was setting, you could tell she was tired just by looking at her. We took her inside and she had a bath then gave us all a kiss goodnight and was taken to bed by Carlisle who read a story to her as she was falling asleep. When she fast asleep I went into hr room and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my sweet angel"


	14. Chapter 13

Time skip Bella is 7 years old.

**Cpov**

Today was the day. The day we had decided to let my little girl go to school for the first time. Esme and I had decided not to enroll her in school when other parents would. We would have been moving around to much at the beginning of the school year. My little girl. _'Sigh' _Alice, Esme and Rosalie had all gone out the day previous to get clothes and a bag and stuff they thought she would need.

"Are you excited to go to school Princess ?" She shrugged her shoulders, when we had told her she didn't really want to go and to be honest I would miss coming home from my 'lunch' break and not being greeted with her smile. If I could cry, there was a high chance I would be right now. I watched as she ate her cereal and drank her apple juice. _'When did she get so big?' _I thought to myself, unwillingly not anticipating the answer I got.

" I get what you mean" I turned around and saw it was Edward, he had maneuvered himself from his room and onto a stool at the island in the kitchen. He smiled warmly at Bella as she ate, she was completely un-aware that he was watching her as she climbed down from her stool and into the attached living room. She strolled over to the couch and sat between Emmet and Jasper, whom were either watching T.V or reading a book claiming to know things about the civil war.

"Ready for school squirt?" Emmet asked, She gave him a look to say 'I really don't want to go, please don't make me'

"It's fun your first time round Bellsy boo, its when you have to repeat it year after year after year after year, that it starts to bore you" He said, Her expression hadn't changed in the slightest and she looked on the verge of tears. Feeling her emotions Jasper put the book down and pulled her into his lap, She wrapped her arms around his neck and started to sniffle. A wave of calm washed over us all and the sniffling stopped.

"Please don't make me go jazzy" She begged into his shoulder. He said nothing but kissed the side of her forehead. He kept her in his lap until Esme came down announcing it was time for Bella to be taken to school. Bella nodded slowly and climbed off of Jasper's lap. Edward went over quickly and swooped her up. He kissed her cheek and gave her a hug then put her back down on the floor. She ran to my side and I picked up her small figure and she rested her head in my shoulder. She said and awkward goodbye to everyone as Esme and myself took Bella to her first day of school.

We pulled up outside the school and I got Bella out from the backseat, She clung to my neck like it was her lifeline as we walked into the school. The receptionist was a middle aged women with a warm smile, long red hair tied up into a high ponytail with large sky blue eyes. She stood up from behind her desk and introduced her self as Mrs. Clone.

"You must be the Cullen's, We've been so excited to have Isabella here" She said, Her voice was warm but had an undertone to it probably not noticed by humans but to us it was as clear as a bell. Esme nodded and kissed Bella's cheek. I unlatched Bella's hands from my neck and kissed the tip of her nose, her eyes were slightly red but you couldn't really tell. She hugged me tightly and then did the same for Esme. Mrs. Clone led Bella to her knew class and all I could do know is go to work then go home and wait for Bella to return, Esme though had it worse, She always had Bella with her during the day to help in the garden or to help bake cookies but know she would be alone till the others are home. We smiled slightly at Bella's retreating form and turned back to get to the car.

~After work~

We all waited on our wits end for Esme to return with Bella and when she did it wasn't a pretty sight.

The front door opened to reveal Bella with tear tracks running down her face followed by Esme who had the saddest look I had ever seen grace her beautiful face. I raced over to the front door and scooped Bella up and carried her back over to the couch, She cried into my chest for an hour while mumbling 'not going back' 'not going back'. I rubbed her back and let her cry herself out.

"Why don't you want to go back Princess?" I asked, I knew she hated being away from any of us for long periods of time but she had never cried about it before.

"They were being nasty and said mean things to me" She cried. I kissed her hair and looked towards Esme, trying to decide what I should do about this. I let Bella cry herself to sleep on my shoulder, I held her as I spoke with Esme.

"What do you think we should do?" She asked "Kids can be so cruel, I don't want her to be submitted to that" I could see in her eyes the tears she wanted to shed but couldn't. "Children who get bullied at school can end up Ill Carlisle, I do not want my baby Ill because some children think they are better than her by in which means they clearly aren't if they stoop so low as to bully her on the first day" Her voice got relatively higher as she was nearing the end of her speech, Jasper had to send her waves of calm so she wouldn't have another outburst resulting in the awakening of the sleeping child in my arms. I tried to think clearly in my head about what to do but the only things I could think about who upset my little girl, What they had done or said and why they did it. A Sigh escaped my lips as I rested my forehead in Bella's hair.

"If this helps you choose Carlisle, When she walked through the door the emotions she had were as if someone had killed us all right in front of her eyes, they must have done something or said something horrendous to do that to a seven year old" Jasper said calmly while holding his wife to his side. I thought this through and looked in Esme's eyes.

"I'll phone the school and tell them whats happened" I said, Esme sighed as if she thought I was going to do nothing else but that. "And I will tell them she'll be home schooled from now on" I stood and handed Bella to Esme as I went to phone the school.

Bella awoke the next morning as I was walking into her bedroom, Her eyes filled with tears again as she begged me to not make her go back to school. I lay down on the bed next to her and pull her into a secure hug.

"Princess, your not going back there ever again it's okay" I said as I stroked her hair "Mummy's going to teach you instead and maybe uncle Jazz will help" I knew Jasper was more than willing to help with teaching her, He had taken every course at school known to man and had passed them easily, being a vampire helped him though. He would be ecstatic when it came to teaching her about the civil war. You should see him when he's reading a book that claims to know everything to do with the war, He actually threw one book at the wall after he teared about 60 pages out of it.

"Really Daddy, your not making me go back?" She asked as she lifted her head to look at me and wipe away the tears that had fallen. I nodded my head and she gave me the biggest kiss I have ever received form her ever !

I was happy to know that she was happy.

~Time skip~

**Edpov**

Bella had changed a lot in 3 years, now being ten years old. She still had her long wavy mahogany hair but was more independent though we didn't like to think it and I don't think she minded being waited on hand and foot. The beginning of this year she had asked if she could go back to school, we were wary about doing this after what happened the first time but Bella had made a friend outside of school and asked if she could go to the same one. The girl she was friends with didn't have friends either and there parents unfortunately couldn't home school her, She and Bella were fast friends and were always giggling when they were together, it made us happy to know she had a normal person to hang around with and it also made us happy to know that they weren't being bullied by other kids at school.

I listened as I heard Carlisle's car come up the drive with Bella talking animatedly to him about what they had done today. He came in the house with a strange look on his face as if to say 'please make her be quiet for a moment' She ran past him and over to me, I wasn't sure if I should ask how her day went by the look on Carlisle's face.

"Eddie, guess what happened today!" She said while bouncing in her seat slightly. Okay we either have to keep Bella and Alice away from each other or not let Alice around Bella or her friend, as she has obviously corrupted their brains.

"What Bells?" I asked, I wanted to know but if I was told would I have the same look Carlisle had plastered on his face as he walked through the door a second ago.

"There's this new boy Nathan" _Oh Heck No !_ "And Trisha was trying to bully me and Faye when Nathan came over and told her to 'leave us alone' and she said that he 'wouldn't want to be friends with us and he said he doesn't want to be friends with a bully' " She said in one breath. She was trying to get her breath back when Esme came in, She was about to ask how her day went when everyone in the room shouted 'NO!' She looked taken back but sat down next to Carlisle who laughed and pecked the side of her lips.

If you have any ideas about what you'd want to happen in the next chapters review please. The button down there \/


	15. Chapter 14

**Bpov**

Do you know how annoying it is to see two people clearly crushing on each other and not doing anything about it ?! Well I do and I sit with them practically all day. The way the look at each other, The way she laughs at everything she says, the way his eyes light up as she laughs at his comments. Why can't they just get it over with and ask one another out ? I know were only 12 but that's the beauty of it all.

"Hck Hmm! Could somebody pass me the salt , It's right there" I said pointing "Next to the pepper, come on people i'm chewing on cardboard here!" I threw my chip back on my plate as they stared at each other with googly eyes. Sometimes I wandered if they even knew they were doing it because any other time they would talk as if nothing had happened. I had to get this over with, if they weren't going to ask each other I would ask.

"Hey-" I started saying only to be interrupted by the bell signaling five minutes till the next lesson. _Damn. _There goes my chance. _Oh well_. I will do it eventually and when I do It will make my days a lot better. I got up to put my rubbish in the bin with the two love birds following behind me. I walked off to my next lesson and was shocked when I saw dad waiting outside the office/reception area. I walked up to him slowly, thinking in my head if anyone had told me about someone picking me up today.

"Hey dad, What are you doing here?" I asked. He smiled at me slightly and turned around indicating me to follow, we walked out of the reception area and he led me to a car I had never seen before.

"Did you get a new car?" he didn't even turn he just kept moving forwards until he got to the drivers side of the car, he nodded for me to climb in and I did as I was told. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and put on my seat belt, He drove out of the school grounds and then locked the doors . _What the hell ?!_

"Dad, what are you doing, Your scaring me" I said, my voice shaking slightly, Vampires can't go mad can they ? The speed got faster and faster and I had never been in the car while going this fast even Emmet and Edward don't drive this fast.

"Dad please slow down, if you bend this thing around a tree, you bend me around a tree too" I said while holding onto my seat, He let out a maniacal laugh and right in front of my eyes he changes from my dad to a man with mucky blonde hair tied up into a ponytail. Wearing a brown leather jacket and blue jeans. His eyes were blood red and I knew I now had to fear for my life. He was a vampire and that must have been his power- shape shifting- He kept laughing, the sound hurt my ears.

"Who are you?!" I screamed, tears poring down my cheeks, I tried to pull the lock open on the door next to me but it was impossible, I knew I was half vampire but I thought I was a bit stronger.

"Your mother will hate me for this" He said, I stopped all train of thought and turned my head slowly.

"What?" I asked, my voice barley above a whisper. He did a deep chuckle and turned to me. He grabbed my chin and turned my head roughly to the side.

"You look just like them, but have a look of your mother" He let go of my chin and I could feel the strain on it already. How the heck does he know my mum ?

"How do you know my mum ?" He turned to me again and looked me in the eyes and I could practically feel the hatred he had for her.

"They haven't told you about how they met then?" I shook my head, I never needed to know how they met so why would I ask ? " Well, I shall tell you for them then, You see your mother and I were in love once and she was even pregnant with my baby, She lost the little twat apparently she had a blow to the uterus, I killed the baby. I remember like it was yesterday when she stood up to me she tried her hardest to hit me but I was much stronger she deserved this a lot more though I'd found out from one of my 'friends' that she had had a secret rendes-vouse with a certain blonde haired, hazel colored eyed doctor. I after a few weeks found her sucking face with him in his office. She left me for that perfect daddy of yours"

"YOUR A MONSTER!" I screamed and tried harder to get out of the moving car.

"I'm not finished yet you little brat, I remember the night she left me, I'm surprised she could walk from what I'd done to her but she found her way back to _Carlisle_" He spat my dads name like it was a worse name than the 'F' word.

"She was a pretty good judge of character then to go to my dad than to stay with _you!"_ I shouted over his words. I felt a sharp pain across my cheek and lifted my hand to it, He'd slapped me. He stared at me his eyes full of everything evil. He pulled over suddenly and I looked to see a small house that couldn't be more than a flat. He unlocked his door and whizzed around fast to open mine, He threw me over his shoulder and carried me into the flat. I started hitting and punching his back as he carried me, I felt him swat my bum while I did this and instantly stopped. _Alice please I swear to god I hope you saw this and are coming to save me. _He swung the door open violently and walked over to a corner and threw me on the floor, my head hit the corner of the wall and I screamed in pain, my hands clutched my head and the tears I tried to hold in came flooding out. I saw him walk over to the door and lock it. _If they don't find you soon, your gonna have to find the key and unlock the door_. My plan was stopped automatically as I saw were he placed the key, And I refuse to go near that area at all on him or anyone else for that matter. His pants. No Way. Nah-uh. He walked over to me and crouched down to my eye level and smiled. I stopped myself from trying to slap that smile right off of his face. I didn't think anything else after that as I saw him raise his hand to slap me again, the slap was harder this time and I felt the pain before I felt and saw nothing but _blackness._

I felt my eyes twinging open and could feel a floor underneath me, did I pass out at school in the bathrooms ? No. That's when everything that happened came flooding back. My mums ex had kidnapped me for her loving my dad all those years ago. This man has problems. I opened my eyes fully and saw _his _face again.

"Aw look the baby is finally awake, just like your mother could never take a hit" he snarled, I received a hard kick in the ribs and heard a sickening crack, He laughed but it was cut short as the door the the flat we were in flew open to reveal my family.

Emmet and Jasper had kicked the door open and had stepped in first they took in the scene before there eyes flew to me, my body lay lifeless on the floor now as my ribs had been injured. They snarled at the man stood above me and lent down into a hunting crouch. Next was Mum, Dad and Edward. They did exactly what Jasper and Emmet had done and were now crouched but mum thought better and rushed over to me along followed by Edward and Dad. Rosalie and Alice Ran through the door using there speed knocking him to the floor they started to tear him apart with their husbands help.

Edward moved around to my head and put it in his lap stroking my hair I tried to smile but my brain could not function and I could feel my eyes drooping.

"Oh Baby, I'm so sorry that man did this" Mum said while dry sobbing into my hand. Dad however stayed silent like Edward but was assessing my injuries, He shook his head and looked up at me.

"Did he get you anywhere else other than your ribs Princess?" He asked while in between Dad and doctor mode right now.

"He slapped me and I hit my head on the corner of th..th..the wall" I croaked out. He nodded and lifted my head and pressed on the sore spot I gasped and cringed as he did so, Not expecting what happened next to happen I did. Once again. _Blackness._


	16. Chapter 15

**Bpov**

Two weeks after the hole William thing and I'm still not allowed out the house on my own but then again I've been on bed rest for the hole two weeks only being allowed to get out when I need the toilet but even then I have to have someone carry me there because of my damaged ribs. Dad didn't know whether to be in Dad or doctor mode one minute he would be saying how sorry he was and that he loved me so much and the next he would be reminding me on how I have to stay in bed.

"Emmet! What the hell ?!" I heard Jasper shout form downstairs, I heard no reply and was frustrated...Geese now I know how Edward feels. I felt a whoosh of air and saw Emmet with his giant muscular hands behind his back, The rest of the family was stood behind watching with a strange look on their faces, I noticed their eyes were also darker than their original light Gold color. Emmet's dimples were very much present as he smiled, He could put the Cheshire cat to shame. All at once a small runty thing was thrust into my face, A Chihuahua !

"Emmet?"I asked, I eyed the dog and moved back slightly. "Why do you have a chihuahua ?" I asked.

"I got it as a family pet, people say that old people live longer if they have a dog and lets face it us lot are really old I mean Carlisle is over 300 years old he could drop at any given minute" He said, his face was nothing but serious as he said it all. _Is he joking?_ I thought as I tried to muster up a smile, Failing epically of course.

"Why did you feel the need to get a dog, Were never going to die Emmet" Edward said as he came closer sitting on the bed next to me. Emmet just smiled and took the thing downstairs.

"I'm gonna name him vampy, Yeah that's a cool name" He boomed, looks like Emmet has a new playmate.

_~ 4 weeks later~_

Family pet my aunt petunia, that thing was evil, it did nothing but hang around Emmet and whenever I tried to get near my brother it would growl so loud I knew he would do something. I still have a mark where the little thing bit me a week ago, Dad had to check me over to make sure I didn't have some kind of disease you get when a dog bites you. Emmet being the royal pain in the bum he is wanted us all to go on a family dog walking trip, Mum and Dad thought of it as a great idea and so did everyone else until Emmet said I would be walking Vampy.

_~On the walk~_

This walking thing is okay, at least he doesn't run around really fast like other dogs do. _Oh what's this button? _I clicked the button and the dog came to a halt, it pulled on the leash to reel it back in, automatically stopping hi in his tracks. We carried on walking as if nothing happened until I got my idea. …

Vampy started to get faster and I ran with him freely, we finally got fast enough and 1. 2. 3. I pressed the button and let go of the leash, The leash went flying forwards as Vampy went backwards, ultimatley hitting him hard on the head.

"No Vampy!" Emmet screamed, I along with the rest of the family excluding Mum and Dad were laughing around on the floor.

"You...Let it go...And It Hit...Him On...The Head!!" Jasper managed tp just get out, we received torturing stares from Mum and dad while Emmet was nursing his puppy back to health.

"You lot need to get up off the ground, I think Vampy has concussion" He said, I laughed even harder, Reluctantly we all got up and walked back to the house. I could just picture in my head if Vampy had a heart attack, Emmet would come along with a small pair of rivivers to bring him back. **(Just picture that) **

After a long day I was so tired I could feel myself slipping into unconsciousness as the seconds went by and soon enough I was asleep on the sofa with Edward humming my lullaby.

I was woken a lot earlier than I wanted to be by that annoying little mongrel Emmet has come to love, If I asked Jazz he might be hungry enough to eat it.

"What have you got there boy?" Emmet said as he played along with him, in walked in Vampy with a stick hanging out his mouth...the wrong way. The dog had taken it in hole and you could see the stick inside him. I stared in shock as he put his head down infront of Emmet. The stick being so long that it flipped Vampy over in one movement. I started laughing so hard along with Jasper and Edward while Esme,Alice,Rosalie and Emmet fussed over the dog.

"Breathe Bella" Edward said, I was gasping for air by time I was finished and wandered how I had survived that at all.

Unlike me the puppy did not.


	17. Chapter 16

**Bpov**

"Emmet I swear if you come near me I will get Edward to rip of your manly parts" I screamed as I ran down the stairs and away from Emmet who was chasing me in order to throw peanut butter in my face. No way was I allowing him to do that. Alice moaned about my clothes when I had woken up this morning and had forced me to change my clothes to her standards and after wards put on a small amount of black mascara before I was deemed alright.

"Eddie wouldn't do anything to me he loves me" Emmet replied as I carried on running until I could find the one I wanted. I ran through the foyer and into the living room and then into the kitchen when I came into contact with what seemed to be a brick wall, also known as Edward. I could feel myself falling backwards, getting ready to land on my butt I squeezed my eyes shut and gasped. I awaited the arrival of the floor on my butt, but instead I felt cold arms wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes and could only see piercing Gold eyes, I could see right into them as if they had no ending.

Someone cleared their throat, bringing me out of my trans. Edward put me back on my feet gently and I turned around to see Emmet with the same jar of peanut butter but he had a different expression on his face, one of confusion. _Same old Emmet. _ He stalked towards me slowly with the peanut butter jar tipping over ever so slightly with each step he took. I let out a scream and ran around the kitchen island, He used human speed to make it fair and chased me around and around. I exited the kitchen and went straight to where Edward would be. I saw him leaning on the side of the door frame talking to Jasper about something, I didn't care, I didn't want to have to go through Bella barbie for a while and if Emmet's plan worked then it would rather be sooner than later I would be Bella barbie. I ran to Edward and hid behind him, His back facing Emmet and me in the middle of Edward and Jasper. I looked up curiously and saw them both staring at me confused.

"Emmet wants to get me with the peanut butter and Alice just got me ready and I would rather not be Bella barbie again today" I whispered, they nodded and Edward wrapped his arms around me. Jasper was smirking when I looked back up at him and couldn't understand why, I turned my head to look at Edward and noticed a smile haunting his lips and by the looks of it if he could be he looked as if he'd be blushing.

"Hey guys, could I borrow Belly for a second?" He asked, they both snickered quietly before lunging at him and pinning him to the ground. The jar of peanut butter flew out of his hands and onto the floor, miraculously without smashing. I ran over quickly and lifted the jar into my hands and bent down over Emmet's head. I put my hand in the jar, only for it to be covered in peanut butter.

"Emmy, doesn't this look yummy?" I teased as I put some on his cheek, his eyes widened and I felt a rush of accomplishment run through me. I tipped the jar over his head, The goop fell straight onto his face and as I smeared it all over in every nook and cranny he had in his face when Mum,Dad,Rosalie and Alice walked in. They gave us a curious glance before Emmet had screamed for help.

"Kids" Mum and Dad droaned out, I stood up slowly as did Edward and Jasper to reveal the covered in peanut butter Emmet. I could tell they were trying not to laugh because we had been told before not to do this kind of thing, but it's so fun.

"I thought we told you not to do this anymore" Dad said, he looked plainly at me as he did so. I hung my head and looked at the floor, while silently licking off the peanut butter from my fingers.

"In Bella's defense Emmet tried to get her first" Jasper said, I smiled a little silently hoping I will be let off.

"Jasper she still knows not to do it" He sighed, That's true I had been told not to cover Emmet's face in any kind of food.

"It was our fault she did it, we pinned him tot he floor and practically put the peanut butter jar in her hands" Edward said while moving slightly closer to me, I felt my heart race as he did so and was thankful that being half vampire they could only hear it faintly.

"I will let you off this time but if you do it again you will all be in humungous trouble" He said, we sighed and nodded our heads. I went ot turn around and go upstairs when I heard the most annoying sound known to me ! _TANYA!!_

Every time she comes round she flirts with Edward like it's going out of fashion, I know I'm jealous. I'm jealous because he could choose someone like her over me. God knows how long I've been in love with him and each day my love for him gets stronger. He could never love me as anything more than a sister though, That is what he looks as me as, A sister, someone to protect from horny teenage boys. A 15 year old half vampire female who has no looks or a Inhumanly beautiful Vampire who would brake so easily if he wanted to do anything. Why would he choose me ?!

I always stook close to Edwards side when Tanya was here, I never wanted him to leave me for her and he could do it at any given moment if he wanted but he seemed to dislike her just as much as I do.

We sat around the living room for a while, Esme,Carmen and Kate all talking along with Rosalie and Alice. Carlisle, Eleazar, Jasper and Emmet talking and Tanya staring at Edward while I sat here in his lap. I played with the friendship ring on his finger, I had given it to him when I was younger, making him promise to never take it off unless he needed too.

A yawn escaped my mouth and I rested my head on Edward's shoulder, I felt him stand up and Carry me to my room and place me on the bed, He tried to loosen my grip on him but I refused, he sighed and laid down next to me and I cuddled into his chest and before I dozed off I swear I heard him say.

"don't worry It's you I love not _her_"


	18. Chapter 17

**Cpov**

whoever said younger children were harder to deal with was _wrong,_ They haven't met my daughter. Bella enrolled back in school about a year and a half ago and has got a couple friends, I can tell by the way all the hormonal teenage boys look at her that they think she is the most gorgeous thing they have ever seen...same goes with Edward. He thinks we don't notice and to be honest we see Bella look at him in the same way, neither one of them having the faintest idea about how much they are meant to be together.

Some of Bella's friends were having a party and invited her, I would have said yes if they were adults there and if it wasn't in a club said parents had agreed to get them into. I being the over-protective dad I am said a straight no, which caused a couple problems with Bella.

"Dad, why can't I go...it's only music and dancing i've been through things a lot worse than dancing, even though I may not be able to do it" She whined, Her puppy dog eyes don't work at times like this... and she knew it to well to bother trying.

"Bella we're all going hunting and if for some reason you may need us and we can't pick you up, what would happen?!" I said, she sighed and sighed loudly.

"But nothing will go wrong, I'm with my friends" She begged me, She never did this when she was little...Oh how I missed the days when she couldn't talk back.

"Bella each one of us believe it would be safer for you to stay here while were hunting...We don't want someone to take you again" She knew how much that had affected us and I could she that she had caved. She nodded her head slowly and sat down on the white love seat. The rest of us either sighed or mentally thanked god for her being quiet about it.

~Later That Night~

"Bella hunny, were leaving now...We'll be back soon" Esme called from her place at the front door. We heard Bella get up from her seat on the couch and walk into the foyer. She gave us all a goodbye and kiss on the cheek before we left. We hurried off into the forest to begin our hunt, Me and Esme sticking together as the others went as they pleased.

**Bpov**

All I had to do now was leave the house, Okay I'm not proud of disobeying my family but it's like they don't want me to have a normal life. Ever since the incident with William, I'm always under someones watchful eye. I have to admit also that some of the people I'm 'friends' with bothers me. I only have one true friend in the hole group, Hayley.

I waited 20 minutes until after they left to phone all the others and tell them I would meet them there. It wasn't far to walk and thank God It wasn't one of the times I had been forced to wear heels by Alice. I wore Black leggings, Silver plimsolls, Denim shorts and a red t-shirt with a vintage mickey mouse on the front. At least it was comfy, though the weather was cold. I made it to the club in 5 minutes and met them all outside, I dont know how and neither did Hayley but we all got in. The music was loud and there was people dancing litterally everywhere. As a group we made our way over to a table to order a couple drinks. Everyone but Hayley and myself ordered some kind of alcoholic drink while we asked for cola. Hayley and I went to the tiolets for a little bit to get away from all the people and came out not knowing where everyone at our table had gone, There stuff was still there but they were nowhere to be found. I put it to the back of my head not thinking anything of it. We dodged passed all of the sweaty, dancing people on the dance floor and made it out of there and back to the table. After we had a couple more drinks of cola I seemed to be loosening up a bit and my head felt really weird but i'm not sure if it was a good way or a bad way. I didn't say anything to Hayley as I dragged her up to the bar and stood on it, Dancing. I thought I was pretty cool and bent down to look for Hayley only to find she's not there... _'Oh Well' _I carried on dancing by myself on the bar and had a few guys actually want to join me, one of them had just gotten onto the bar and was trying to dance with me by moving my hips and out the corner of my eye I saw some people with pale skin and different coloured hair. _'Whatever' _

Little did I know my night was just about to get a hole lot worse.


	19. Chapter 18

**HayleyPov**

_'Oh God, Oh God!' _I knew this was a bad idea...Someone has probably spiked Bella's drink and she's up on the bar dancing with some random guy. I moved away from the bar to try and find one of the people we came out with.

Not much luck!

I didn't know what to do, I could feel my heart beating hard in my chest and could feel the adrenaline running throuhg my veins, I need to get help ! I look around for anyone who may look even a slight bit sober enough to help me when I finally find my hope, sitting in a booth at the back. They hadn't noticed Bella on the bar yet then? They had just sat down and I started rushing towards them, yet again dodging the hurds of sweaty hookers dancing with sleign men. I got to their table and their heads all shot up as I tried to speak.

"Hayley, What are you doing in a club and whats wrong?" Esme asked kindly but their was a hint of anger and knowing in her voice.

"We...Got tricked kinda' into coming...here and now...Bella" I really couldn't breathe that well after running.

"What about Bella?!" They all asked. I tried to get my breather back faster and gripped the side of their table.

"Me and Bella...Had Cola the hole time, Bella isn't stupid like the others...And someone spiked...It...And now" They looked really worried and in-patient as they waited for me to explain.

"What, What happened then?" Carlisle asked me, his fatherly tone gone and replaced with a more authoritive tone. I kept trying to say what I wanted to say but it wasn't working and to be honest I think my drink had been spiked aswell, Why can't I think straight ?!

I settled for pointing over to the bar where I had last saw Bella and all the Cullens followed with their eyes to where I pointed. I swear I thought their eyes were going to come out their sockets. They all gasped and I saw Carlisle stand up and rush over there while the rest of us watched. Esme thought it would be best if she took me to the cars outside for some fresh air. I thanked her when we had gotten outside and was thankful that I could breathe a lot easier now.

**Cpov**

I dodged the dancing people and over to the bar were my underage daughter was dancing...Hayley said something about having their drinks spiked ! I walked quickly up to the bar and saw her look down at me and smile.

"Hey, Daddy!" She slurred, I got as close to the bar as I could and pulled her off and over my shoulder and made my way outside where the others had gone. I couldn't even start to think about what I was going to say to her, Alice had chosen to take Hayley back to her house and the rest of us minus Jasper who went with Alice, went back to the house. I kept looking in the mirror at Bella, She was totally out of it. I trust my daughter enough to know that she wouldn't have had alcohol but why would she disobey us ?


	20. Chapter 19

**Bpov**

I opened my eyes and closed them again as the light from outside hurt my eyes. I turned over in bed and felt a sick feeling rack through my body, I sat up quickly and raced to the bathroom were all the contents form last night came back. Mum raced upstairs and held my hair back from my face. I brushed my teeth and walked back to my room to get dressed. I tried to remember exactly what had happened last night but all I could remember was drinking my cola and then dancing and then seeing Dad. _Seeing dad?! _ I am in deep trouble. I dressed in light dark blue jeans and a pink and grey stripped top. I walked slowly from my room and down the stairs and as I entered the living room everyone's eyes flew to me, The majority looked either sad apart from Emmet who looked slightly amused and Dad who looked like so mad he could take down the whole volturi guard along with Aro, his brothers, Jane, Alec, Demitri and Felix. His stare hurt the most, to know he was dissapointed in me. I sat down silently on the sofa next to Emmet. I thought that if Dad got so angry with me that it took over and he felt the need to do something, Emmet would be the best to let him fight, I know Dad would never hurt me though but this was just a precaution.

I rung my hands in my lap and just looked at them as I did so.

"I'm So-" I said, but was overspoken by Dad.

"You might be sorry, but that doesn't fix this Bella!" He said sharply. He's never spoken to me like this before. Now I feel really bad.

"Dad, I don't know what came over me and Hayley to go with them" I said, I really don't know. Me and Hayley would usually be fine with just it being the two of us to see a movie or bowling or something but something just clicked last night that made us want to live a bit.

"Bella, I don't know whats coming over you, You've never disobeyed us before and when we make these rules its so nothing bad happens to you !" Dad was now stood up and pacing from one side of the room to the other.

"Ever since that accident-" It was my turn to speak over him now !

"Yeah, Ever since the accident with William i've been kept under lock amd key twenty-four seven !" I say loudly while rising up from my seat. " You say you want me to have a normal life, with you all being vampires and me not being but keeping me in the house and with you all is not me having a normal life, Yes I love to be with you all but what about the friends I have, this is the only place i've made friends again after we moved when I was well enough and when I try to have fun and do what kids my age do, I get punished for it!" I was now full out screaming with tears trailing down my face. They all looked shocked at my outburst, but that's how I feel. And not just how I feel that is how it is.

"Do you not want me to have a semi-normal life?!"

"Of course we do sweety, but after the accident we don't want anything bad to happen to you" Mum said form where she was sat.

"And by stopping me from going out with friends, isn't good either, one day when i'm older and when I can't call you mum anymore and when I can't call you dad, what am I going to do, im not going to know about anything of the world and i'm going to be alone" My tone was now soft and you could hear the sadness in my voice as well as the sobs. I sat back down on the sofa with a thud and cried into my arm. Nobody said anything for a long time while I sat there crying.

"You'll never be alone Bella" A soft voice said, I looked up and saw the voice came from Edward, I took in a shaky breathe and spoke.

"Nobody knows that" And as I said it, I got up from my seat and ran out the door and into the woods, I dont know how long i'd kept running but my legs finally gave out and I fell to the floor, crying again. I sat on the forest floor calming myself down. My sobs finally stopped altogether and I was just laying on the forest floor with my eyes closed. _Snap!_

I heard from the right side of me, I felt my heart start beating faster and faster in my chest as I thought that my end was near.

"Bella!" I heard a voice say and take me into their arms, Edward! I lay with Edward for what felt like an eturnity, in silence. It wasn't an awkward silence but I just kept my face buried in my chest.

"Bella, I have to tell you something" He said, breaking the silence. I pulled back from his chest and looked at his face, Our eyes caught each other and I was starting into bottomless pits of Gold. I don't know how long I was staring into them as his were mine until he began to speak again.

"I don't know how to tell you this Bella but"He looked down as he spoke, I've never heard him so nervous before. " I love you" He said. _He loves me ? He loves me ?! …. OH MY GOD HE LOVES ME !!_

I felt my eyes widen and my mouth was slightly agape, He took my silence as a bad thing as he moved away and began to apologise. I stopped staring and moved towards him.

" I love you too" I said, His face lit up and I swear I thought his cheeks were about to leave his face as he lunged towards me slightly and pulled me to his chest, him being taller than me he moved down slowly and moved closer to me, Are lips about an inch apart. I closed the space between us and sparks flew through my body as our lips touched. They moved in sinc with each other like they were two puzzle pieces just waiting to be put together. He pulled back to let me breathe and I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that" He breathed, as he kissed my forehead. I nodded my head, unable to speak. My heart punding in my chest again made him laugh. He could hear it.

"Finally!" We heard someone scream, Edward shot up and looked to were the voice came from, only to find Emmet the source of the scream. He had a wide smile on his face which suddenly changed to a smirk.

"The others are gonna be so happy" He said, before he ran away using all his speed.

"Damn it" I said quietly. Edward looked back down at me with worry and confusion etched onto his perfectly sculptured face.

"What's wrong, love?" He asked as he placed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Emmet is going to tell everybody about us" I said, He laughed slightly,

"Do you not want them to know ?" He asked, I could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke.

"Of course I do, its just don't you think it should be us to tell them not Emmet?" I asked with a slight laugh at the end.

"Alice would have said something as soon as she'd see me make the decision" He said. True, she could never keep a secret from Jasper for long.

" I love you" He said before his lips were back on mine.


	21. Chapter 20

The cars will be on my profile They are gorgeous.

Stephanie Meyer own The characters and the parts I used from New moon. Stephanie Meyer owns all.

**Bpov**

Okay, so I had been grounded for running away and not listening to what I was told and for going to a club when I'm underage, that was nothing as long as I could see Edward. It's been 3 months since Edward confessed his love for me and 2 and a half months since I was let off of my grounding.

I sit here and wait for Edward and the others to get back form school as I had not been allowed to go back after I had been influenced by others to do things I would never had done, Hayley had also been told she was never going back to school but her parents thought it was me who was a bad influence so unfortunately she was moved away to only God knows where. I hear the cars coming up the drive way and didn't even hear the car doors open or close before Edward was at my side and Alice was rushing around talking at inhuman speed. Dad was at work and mum was listening to Alice intently, her face expressing a mixture of fear, anger and worry. I looked around at them all and saw similar features on everyone's face except Emmet's showed the most anger. Edward had his arms around me and his face hidden in my hair, it was as if he thought he was about to lose me. The only thing I heard of their conversation was when Alice said that Dad should come home right away. This was serious then ?! I kept asking what was happening but the only answer I would get is that I should wait for Dad to get home. The whole time Edward never let go of me but would kiss me again and again and again. It took Dad only 15 minutes to get home and when he did he threw his work folders and everything else on the floor next to the door, he rushed into the room and sat down next to mum. He asked Calmly what was happening but you could hear the expectancy and fear in his voice. Alice then started talking slower this time about what was happening, this time so I could hear.

"I had a vision on the way home from school that the Volturi found out about Bella and they want us in Volterra, They've sent Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and Heidi to fetch us all" There was silence after she spoke, I was trying to process everything. I had been told that immortal children were illegal and would be ridden of quickly but we never got to find out if there was anyone else like me in the world, so I could see why they may think I'm an immortal child but I can't think who would say something like this.

"And we can't run, there is no time, They will be here in 20 minutes and that's not enough time to get Bella and Edward out of here and cover up there scent" She said. Dad rose slowly from his seat and looked around at us all, we were all silent and I could see mum shaking with tearless sobs.

"Go pack some things then, it looks like were going to Italy maybe once I find out what Aro wants I can find a way out of it" He said, he looked at me last and I could see his eyes full of sadness. The others stood up along with Edward, he kissed my temple and hurried to pack our things. I stood slowly when it was only me and Dad left in the room. I ran to him and he opened his arms for me, he kissed my hair like he would when I was little and I hugged him tighter.

"I will let nothing happen to you, my princess" He said as he held me, it took all I had not to cry, knowing that he meant something bad was going to happen. "I love you princess" He whispered into my hair.

"I love you to dad" I croaked out, I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek, for the last time, I don't know. It didn't take the others long to pack some stuff and soon enough they were all in the room with us, I stood next to Dad as they came in and sat down again, Dad went to sit next to mum and I mad my way over to Edward tripping over a book on the way, I sat down next to Edward and looked at the book that lay on the floor, on the front was lots of bright colors and in Reds and oranges it read ' Family Photos' I stayed still looking at it, knowing that someone earlier today had been looking at it, maybe mum. I don't know how long I stared at it thinking about things that had happened in the past but I was brought out of it by Edward tightening his grip on my waist and pulling me closer to him. The front door burst open revealing 5 figures dressed in Black robes.

Dad stood slowly and nodded his head to Jane, Demetri, Alec, Felix and Heidi. Jane looked no older than me, Her White blonde hair tied in a tight bun at the back of her head and her blood red eyes showed no fear. Alec looked like he was Jane's twin, they looked around the same age but he had brown hair and blood red eyes also. Demetri, I think looked the scariest, His features where tight and you could tell her was anything but relaxed, his pale skin looked even paler with his blonde hair. Felix was tall, taller than Emmet but not as muscular, he didn't look to scary but I knew even Jane could snap me in half with a slight flick of her wrist. Heidi was tall with knee high boots on and a red dress that was covered by the robe, she wore bright Red lipstick which made her eyes looking even scarier than the others.

"I'm guessing you know why we are here, so I suggest we leave quickly so as to not leave Aro and the others waiting" Jane said, her voice was calm but you could tell by the tone that you shouldn't mess with her. Everyone picked up there things and we headed out the door Mum and Dad first followed by Edward and me with Alice and Rosalie Behind us, Emmet and Jasper stood behind them as to make sure the guards wouldn't do anything. We were going to be running to an air port then get on a private plane so Edward had me on his back as he ran, the airport was deserted the only people there were those who work there and a couple families. I was slightly envious of these families, they could go on holidays and live freely. We couldn't, we now had the Volturi breathing down our necks at every little move we made. Edward let me off his back as we approached a desk, Jane went forwards claiming to want the private plane ready now, she kept her head down so nobody could see her eyes, that would definatley raise alarm. The woman behind the desk looked uncomfortable but quickly gave her the tickets. We then rushed onto the plane and I sat down in between Edward and Emmet. As the plane took off I looked at Edward, he must have seen in my eyes what I saw in his as he took my hand in his and kissed my cheek. I sighed while laying my head against his shoulder, I don't know who was flying the plane but I noticed that none of the Guards were here.

"Where are they?" I whispered to Edward, He looked down at me and gave a weak smile.

"In the cockpit, we need someone to fly this thing don't we" He was trying to make me laugh, it wasn't working to his liking. He sighed and turned back to stare at the back of the chair in front of him. The majority of the flight we all stayed silent apart from the occasional question someone would ask someone else, usually someone trying to brighten the mood. I stayed quiet the whole time unless someone asked me something. I lifted up the arm rest next to me and took off my seat belt and laid my head down on Edward's legs he put his hands in my hair and started playing with it, slowly as he put his hands through it I fell asleep.

*~*~*

I woke with Edward whispering in my ear,

"Bella, Wake up, we need to get off of the plane in a minute" He said, All of the events that had taken place came back to me as I lifted my head from his legs, his arm made it's way around my waist and I looked around to find the others getting ready to get off.

"You can go back to sleep in a second, Love" Edward said. I nodded and stood, Edward kept his arm on my waist as we walked down the steps of the plane, there waiting for us was a couple cars. The first one was pretty big and said Lexus on the back the other was a smaller car that said Ford mondeo on the back. The guards stood next to the cars and looked at us all.

"These are for your family Carlisle, free of charge of course" Jane said "We'll be running as it is faster than the actual cars but don't think we wont be watching you" With that they took off into the tree's. I looked back at Edward and we made our way over to the Lexus, it was bigger so I had more room to sleep. Me and Edward where in the back with Alice and Jasper in the front while the others were in the other car. I laid down on Edward again and drifted into another sleep only to be woken not long after by talking. I opened my eyes slowly and cleared my throat. They went quiet when I lifted my head up and sat properly against the seat, I looked at them all and quirked my eyebrow. Edwards arm yet again came back around my waist.

"Why did you all stop talking?" I asked, if they want to keep me safe I assume they would tell me whats happening.

"Nothing Bella, it's just" Alice paused. "I can't see what they are going to do, I only see little flickers of things that might happen it makes all of this a lot worse because they know my visions are based on what they decide" She looked at me sympathetically and I tried to smile back at her but nothing happened. We were all quiet as we pulled up outside of a stone building with a clock hung high above us. Edward kissed my temple and we climbed out of the car, Edward held his hand out for me as we did and I took it while he kept his other arm around my waist. I saw the other stood outside huge mahogany doors. We stood next to them and mum put her hands on the side of my face and looked straight into my eyes as if telling me something. She let go and took Dads hand as we entered through the doors, They were slammed shut making the sound echo through the walls.

"Follow me," Jane spoke again, her childish voice a monotone. She turned her back on us and drifted silently into the dark.

Felix gestured for us to go first smirking. Mum and Dad walked after Jane at once, followed by Alice and Jasper. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me along beside him. The alley angled slightly downward as it narrowed. I looked up at him with frantic questions in my eyes, but he just shook his head. Though I couldn't hear the others behind us I knew they were there.

"Well, Carlisle" Felix said conversationally as we walked. "Aro will be very surprised to actually see you here"

"I'm sure he would have been, considering the circumstances" He answered in the same tone. "And it is my job to set it right"

"What happened?" His voice was polite, as if he were barley interested. I imagined he was just being nosy, trying to make us feel uncomfortable.

"It's a long story, and I'm sure you will find out the truth in a while Felix" Dads head turned slightly to look at Mum then looked forwards again. I lifted my eyes from the ground and turned my eyes straight ahead, looking after the dark shadow I could no longer see. There was a loose curve to the alley, still slanting downward, so I didn't see the squared off dead end coming until we reached the flat, windowless brick face. Jane was no longer anywhere to be seen. Alice, Jasper, Mum and Dad didn't hesitate, didn't break pace as they strode toward the wall. Then, with easy grace, she slid down an open hole in the dark. It looked like a drain, sunk into the lowest point of the paving. I hadn't noticed it until they disappeared, but the grate was halfway pushed aside. The hole was small, and black.

I balked.

"It's all right, Bella," Edward said in a low voice. "Jasper will catch you."

I eyed the hole doubtfully. I imagine he would have gone first, if Demetri and Felix hadn't been stood practically breathing down Rose and Em's necks waiting, smug and silent behind us.

I crouched down, swinging my legs into the narrow gap.

"Jazz?" I whispered, voice trembling.

"I'm right here, Bella," He reassured me. His voice came from too far below to make me feel better. Edward took my wrists- his hands felt like stone in winter- and lowered me into the blackness.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Drop her," Jasper Called.

I closed my eyes so I couldn't see the darkness, scrunching them together in terror, clamping my mouth shut so I wouldn't scream. Edward let me fall.

It was silent and short. The air whipped past me for just half a second, and then, with a huff as I exhaled, Jasper's waiting arms caught me.

I was going to have bruises; his arms were very hard. He stood me upright. It was dim, but not black at the bottom. The light from the hole above provided a faint glow, reflecting wetly from the stones under my feet. The light vanished a couple times before the others were a faint white radiance beside me. Edward put his arm around me, holding me close to his side, and began to tow me swiftly forward. I wrapped both arms around his cold waist, and tripped and stumbled my way across the uneven stone surface. The sound of the heavy grate sliding over the drain hole behind us rang with a metallic finality. The dim light was quickly lost in the gloom. The sound of my staggering footsteps echoed through the black space; it sounded very wide, but I couldn't be sure. There were no sounds other than my frantic heart beat and my feet on the wet stones – except for once, when an impatient sigh whispered from behind me.

Edward held me tightly. He reached his free hand across his body to hold my face, too, his smooth thumb tracing across my lips. Now and then, I would feel his face press into my hair. I realized this may be the last time we may get to be like this, and I clutched myself closer to him.

I wished I could ask him exactly what was going to happen now, but even Alice doesn't know the answer to that particular question. I wanted desperatley to know how I was going to die. As if that would somehow make it better. I would die before they had a chance to do it to any member of my family. I couldn't speak, even in a whisper, Surrounded as we were. The other could hear everything- my every breathe, my every heartbeat.

The path beneath us continued to slant downward, taking us deeper and deeper into the ground, and it made me claustrophobic. Only Edward's hand, soothing against my face, kept me from screaming out loud.


	22. Chapter 21

**Bpov**

I couldn't tell where the light was coming from, but it slowly turned dark grey instead of black. We were in a low arched tunnel. Long trails of ebony moisture seeped down the grey stones, like they were bleeding ink.

We hurried through the tunnel, or it felt like hurrying to me. My slow progress irritated someone -i guessed Felix- and I heard him heave a sigh from now and then.

At the end of the tunnel was a grate - the iron bar were rusting, but thick as my arm. A small door made of interlaced bars was standing open. We all ducked through and hurried on to a larger, brighter stone room. The grille slammed shut with a _clang_, followed by by the snap of a lock. I was too afraid to look behind me.

On the other side of the long room was a low, heavy wooden door. You could see it was very thick as it too stood open.

We stepped through the door, and I glanced around me in surprise, relaxing automatically. Beside me, Edward tensed, his jaw clenched tight.

~*~

We were in a brightly lit, unremarkable hallway. The walls were off white, the floor carpeted in industrial grey. Common rectangular fluorescent lights were spaced evenly along the ceiling. It was warmer here, for which I was grateful. This hall seemed very benign after the gloom of the ghoulish stone sewers.

The others didn't seem to agree with my assessment. They glowered darkly down the long hallway, toward the black shrouded figure at the end, standing by an elevator. Edward pulled me along, Alice and Jasper at my other side. The heavy door creaked shut behind us, and then there was a thud of a bolt sliding home.

Jane waited by the elevator, one hand holding the doors open for us. Her expression was apathetic. Once inside the elevator, All the guards relaxed further as they threw back their cloaks, letting the hoods fall back on their shoulders. Under the shrouds, their clothes were modern, which made Alice smile slightly but they were also pale and nondescript. I cowered in the corner, cringing against Edward as Felix caught my eye. His hand still rubbed against my arm. He never took his eyes off Jane.

The elevator ride was short; we stepped out into what looked like a posh office reception area. The walls were paneled in wood, the floors carpeted in thick, deep green. There were no windows, but large brightly lit paintings of the Tuscan countryside hung everywhere as replacements. Pale leather couches were arranged in cozy groupings, and the glossy tables held crystal vases full of vibrantly coloured bouquets.

In the middle of the room was a high mahogany counter. I gawked at the women behind it. She was tall, with dark skin and green eyes. Human. I couldn't comprehend what she was doing here, working _here_, working for _them !_ She was totally at ease, surrounded by vampires that could turn and kill her in an instant.

" Buenas tardes, Jane" she said. There was no surprise in her eyes as she caught a glance at the company Jane had.

Jane nodded. "Gianna" she continued toward a set of double doors in the back of the room, and we followed. As Felix passed the desk, he winked at Gianna, and she giggled. _URGH!!_

On the other side of the wooden doors was a different kind of reception. 3 very pale men were stood in front of a thrown each that looked century's old. The first had long dark brown hair, that slid gracioulsly down his back and over his shoulders. _Aro. _The second had shoulder length brown hair that seemed to curl all around. _Marcus. _The third, like the other two had long hair that went past his shoulders but his hair was white blonde.

"Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix" Aro greeted them. "You have returned" I looked around noticing Heidi was no longer with us. Aro kissed Jane on both cheeks as she did him. Then he looked at us.

"Carlisle, how nice to see you again" Aro exclaimed. "If only it were under better circumstances" He shook his head softly with a sly smile etched onto his face. He eyed us all before his stare was left on me. "And this is the source of the trouble?" He asked, skeptical. The others only smiled, Sarcastically.

"Dibs," Felix called casually from behind us. Edward turned, a low snarl building deep in his chest. Felix smiled -his hands raised, palms up; he curled his fingers twice, inviting Edward forward.

Alice touched Edward's arm. "Patience Edward, Stay Calm" she cautioned him. They exchanged a long glance, and I wish I could hear what she was telling him. I figured it was something to do with not attacking Felix, Edward took a deep breath and turned back to Aro.

"Felix, we are not here to fight our company" Aro said, his voice barley above a whisper to humans.

"I'm sorry we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? I feel like I know you already from when I visited the Denali coven and I learnt about you. You see I share some of Edward's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not" Aro shook his head; envious as he spoke to me.

"And also exponentially more powerful," Edward added dryly as he explained Aro's power to me. "Aro hears every thought you have ever had by a single touch, whereas I only hear what goes through someone's head as they think it" Edward said, He turned his head toward Alice and she raised one of her delicate eyebrows, and Edward inclined his head.

Aro didn't miss that.

"But to be able to hear from a distance. . ." Aro sighed, gesturing toward the two of them, and the exchange that had just taken place. "That would be so _convenient_"

Marcus and Caius looked uninterested. Marcus' looked like he'd soon many millenia of Aro's enthusiasm. The others face was sour under the snowy hair. Their lack of interset did not curb Aro's enjoyment.

"Let us have the story" Aro almost sang in his feathery voice.

The white haired ancient vampire drifted forward toward him and reached his hand out, at first I thought to shake his hand. But he just touched Aro's palm for a brief second before dropping it to his side. Aro raised one black brow. I wandered how his papery skin did not crumple in the effort.

Edward snorted very quietly, and the others including myself stared at him curious.

"Thank you Caius" Aro said. "That is quite interesting"

I realized a second late that Caius was letting Aro know his thoughts. Caius didn't look interested as he glided back to his seat.

Alice's face was scrunched up in frustration, still looking at Edward as were the others. Edward turned to her and explained in a swift, low voice. "Caius see's relationships and is by the intensity of Mine and Bella's"

"Well, if were all done _chatting, _I would like an explanation!" Aro said, his voice no longer in its calm demeanour. "Carlisle how could you?!" He accused. Dad moved forwards slightly, his teeth baring a little.

"Aro, if you just listened for a second you would hear her heart beating and the blood flowing through her veins" He stated. Aro paused for a second and listened. Everyone was quiet and I noticed that the guard were also shocked by what they could hear pounding in my chest.

"Carlisle?" Aro said.

"She is mine and Esme's biological daughter, Esme gave birth to Bella while she was still human"

Minutes passed, slowly as no one spoke. It was scaring me a little and making me anxious. I felt a wave of calm come over me and I felt extremily at ease. I smiled thankfully at Jasper.

"Are there any others like her?" Aro asked. Dad shook his head.

"We do not know we have had no chance to go and research"

Aro looked thoughtful for a second.

"She's a liability Aro, She could expose us. She looks more human than we do she wouldn't be risking herself as much as she would be us" I heard Marcus say. His voice was croaky and he spoke in a whisper.

"That's true" Aro said, quietly.

"Aro, if you only gave us some time to research all of this, then we could find out information about how she will grow and if she will need blood and how powerful she may be" Dad said, his voice was desperate. Pleading with him to let us go. Aro looked doubtful for a second before he came to his conclusion.


	23. Chapter 22

**Edpov**

"Carlisle, we have to hurry!" I shouted as we ran through the rain forest, We ran past green and brown. Green and Brown. Green and Brown. We would occassionally pass something colourful like a parrot or some other tropical bird.

We all picked up speed and I couldn't help but feel the loneliness that settled into my heart as we did.

Carlisle suddenly stopped and stared ahead, I followed suit and saw 4 people. We've found them. We all started running again, as fast as we could and were surprised to be welcomed by the four. Vampires. Only 3 of them were vampires, the other had pale skin just a little darker than ours, like Bella's. Her eyes were a deep blue and looked like they held no depth, Her hair was in a messy dissaray down her back. We could only hear one heart beating and it was very slow at that.

Carlisle moved forwards and held out his hand.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family" He gestured towards us.

"We've been expecting you, your here to find out about Kami" The oldest looking vampire said, His voice was deep, making him seem a little tougher than he looked.

"Kami, here has a power of knowing and saw we would have some visitors requiring information about her" Carlisle nodded. We were led over to what looked like a camp site. We all sat down on the logs surrounding the fire and I rung my hands.

"first I will introduce us. I am Rai and I have been a vampire for over 230 years now and I vaguley remember you being with the volturi, when I spent my days there" Carlisle along with the rest of us looked surprised to say the least, though Rai didn't seem fazed at all. "This is my lovely wife, Amaia" He pointed to a pretty women who had shoulder length strawberry blonde hair. "And this as you can guess is our daughter Kami and her mate Rowan" He gestured towards the messy hair that we noticed earlier.

We all nodded our heads in greeting as Carlisle stood to introduce us, well all of us except Esme and my Bella. Their not being here made me and Carlisle feel lonely and I'm not sure if it is right for two males to feel lonely like this together ?

"Am I right in thinking that you are missing two of your family members at this time?" Rai asked, Me and Carlisle nodded our heads.

"My wife Esme and our Daughter Bella" Rai nodded his head and sat back down on the log next to Amaia.

"So Carlisle, what is it you would like to know about me ?" Kami asked.

"Well, we would like to know if you ever stopped aging, if you eat human food, if you can reproduce. Anything you know really" She nodded her head and started speaking.

"I stopped ageing at around 17 maybe 18 but my mother was also a half breed as was her mother and her mother stopped ageing at 16, and as you can probably hear my heart still beats but very quietly and at a slow pace my skin is still penetrable as is proved by some of the piercings I have had done. I can eat human food but blood tastes a lot nicer, human food to me tastes kind of flavourless. We can reproduce until we stop ageing, and I haven't stopped ageing yet so I can still bare children"

_Bella can have my children, I can be a dad!_

"I can run faster than humans but not as fast as a vampire yet, I still bleed but I don't have a menstrual cycle, I've never had one before" She looked embarrassed at the last part and the smallest of blushes came onto her cheeks.

"You said, your mother and her mother were half breeds, at what age did your mother stop ageing ?" Carlisle asked.

"She stopped ageing around 18 but looks more like she's in her twenties"

Carlisle turned towards Amaia.

"Is there anything that you may have gone through, or anything that maybe Kami left out ?"

"Not that I can recall" She said, she seemed kind of shy and reluctant to talk.

We sat around for a while talking, Carlisle and Rai were talking about their times in Volterra, Amaia at Rai's side. Rosalie and Alice were talking to Kami about what sort of stuff she does out here in the rainforest. Jasper and Emmett were talking to Rowan about video games he should get, Jasper knew that they couldn't play them out here so he only dicribed them whereas Emmett kept telling him how much he needed to buy an X-box 360. The only thing running through my head is that of small children, with Bella's hair and my green eyes, the others had my hair and Bella's brown eyes. That is what I wanted, me and Bella to have a family together. I pictured Bella pregnant with a big belly and me kissing it, How would the pregnancy go ?

"Amaia" I asked, She turned to look at me and smiled slightly. "What happened during your pregnancy, were there any complications or what not?" A smile lit up her whole face. Carlisle then seemed very interested in this and was listening intently.

"Not so much, I craved random foods and a couple of times I craved blood but throughout the pregnancy that only happened less than a handful of times, it was a pretty normal pregnancy except I didn't have mood swings like other pregnant women" She looked proud to say she hadn't had mood swings. Rai though dissagreed.

"No mood swings, I thought you were going to kill me one minute then the next you would love me again" Amaia, turned her head slowly and glared at her husband, it was quite funny to watch.

"So thats all, you only craved things and got mood swings?" I asked, she turned her head towards me and told me how she _didn't_ have mood swings, I laughed internally at her.

She shook her head from left to right as she spoke again "No some days, I would feel really weak and sometimes I wouldn't even be able to get up i'd have to lay in bed all day, the longest that happened was a day or two" She nodded a couple of times at the end. "Other than that nothing else" I nodded my head and thanked her.

We stayed for a little longer, we would have been longer if not for my persistence to get back. We said our goodbyes to our new friends and headed back to Volterra.


	24. Chapter 23

**Bpov**

"Mum, how long do you think they'll be?" I asked. They had been gone now for nearly 2 days and I couldn't stand it, being locked away in a tower in Volterra of all places. Okay maybe we weren't trapped, we were allowed to wander around apparently but we didn't want to, I mean it could have been a trick and the second we step out the door they kill her in front of me then wit for the others to come back, kill them and then save me for last, or worse, they don't kill me and make me live forever with the images of my whole family dyeing.

The others were sent to find out more information about me, I felt like an object t be admired or disliked. I was only allowed one person with me and Edward wanted to go so he could find out about me too. The others also wanted to know extra information about me before I did so that just left mum.

I lay down on the soft bed and look up at the ceiling, watching the pattern which made my eyes go cross-eyed and blurry. I felt the bed dip slowly beside me and turned, I knew it was mum but I still looked over. She gave me a small but warm smile and stroked my hair.

"Sleep, Hunny it's late and you must be tired having stayed awake nearly two whole days" She said, I had to admit I was pretty tired. I closed my eyes and sighed, she kept stroking my hair which was very soothing and made me sleepier by the minute, I was probably about an inch away from sleep when she got up and padded away, she keep back seconds later and I felt her place something warm on top of me; a blanket. I fell asleep quickly with mum stroking my hair again. When I was little she would always do that, that's one of the only things I remember from her human days. Though I remember the day I first saw her as a vampire and how Jasper tried to keep me out of her way and by doing that made me have a humongous crying tantrum.

_It felt like I was moving, floating. I was being carried but I couldn't see by who though, we carried on moving and they never let me down nor did they speak as neither did I. We passed many trees and animals as we went and I just stared in amazement. BOOM! There was a flash of white light and all of a sudden I was back in my bedroom, in the house, far away from Volterra, away from those ...those...things! Away from that disgusting Felix. Disgusting. _

I opened my eyes slowly and hurt my eyes as I felt the light hit my eyes. I closed them quickly and rubbed my eyes before slowly opening them again. I was back. The dream was real ? I'm home ? Where's Edward ?!

I felt something cold touch my cheek and linger there for a second. I turned slowly and saw Edward with the biggest smile on his face that i'd ever seen. Just seeing him smile made me smile.

"Good morning, beautiful" He said, he leaned forwards and brought his lips to mine before pulling back slowly.

"Hi" I said, my voice suddenly very quiet. He looked at me and raised one of his eyebrows. He chuckled as I just looked at him, probably with the exact same expression.

"So... Are you going to tell me what you found out?" I asked, iw as genuinely anxious to find out what he know knew. He smiled another breathtaking smile and breathed out a laugh.

"I suppose, all the others know now, even Esme" He chuckled, I could feel my bottom lip jutting out. Why am I the last to know ?! He brought a finger to my bottom lip and brought it down slowly, playing with my lip.

"Come on already, I want to know" I said. He sighed and let out another chuckle as he brought up his arm and rested his head on his hand, staring into my eyes the whole time.

"Well, you wont be having a menstrual cycle, you should stop ageing completely soon" He kissed my cheek as I nodded. "She also said about her being able to run faster than humans but with your balance I think she might have had that as a one off"

"Whatever" I said, sticking my tongue out at him. He laughed and slowly moved closer and closer until our noses were nearly touching. His breath fanned out across my face and I swear I died from contemptment. He started to trail kisses down my cheek, making its way to my neck, then my collar bone and then slowly the top of my shoulder. I groaned as he sucked on my shoulder. He pulled his head up and looked me straight in the eye with a smirk.

"You wanna' know the best part?" he whispered, I nodded, not trusting my voice any longer.

"We can have a baby" He said. I stopped everything we were doing and I just stared at him. _We can't have a baby, he's a vampire! Not that I'm complaining, I would love to have his babies but I don't think I understand, I thought they were like impotent or something. _

"Wh...What?" I stuttered out, he had a look on his face that made everybody know that this s the best news he had ever had to tell me, that we can have a baby together. " How can you...we...huh?" I started muttering. He sighed slowly with that smile still on his face. He took my face into his hands and looked deep into my eyes.

"We can have a baby, Bella. That baby we spoke about once, We can have" He said, overjoyed. I let it all sink in and felt the smile erupt onto my face. This time I grabbed his face and kissed him as hard as I could without braking anything. We stopped kissing so I could breathe but I can only remember muttering under my breath 'baby'

I heard Edward laugh beside me and pull me to his chest. I was still shocked but couldn't hold in my excitement any longer. I let out a very Alice like squel, making everyone in the house laugh at my antics.

"We can have a baby" I said smiling at him, I felt a tear leave my eye and his phumb caught it, wiping it away he said.

"I know, I can't believe it either" Before kissing me senseless again.

**Sorry about the short chapter.**

**Please Review && if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask just click \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ **

**Review !!!**


	25. Chapter 24

All rooms will be on profile. Except the game room.

**Bpov**

"Bella, come on love were gonna' be late" Edward shouted to me from downstairs. He expects me to carry down two suitcases by myself without hurting myself...Pssh. Edward and myself had discussed going on a little holiday just the two of us, to get away from the family. Aka Emmett.

"I'd be faster if I had someone to help with these!" I yelled back at him, not a second later Emmett rushed in picked both suitcases up in one hand me in the other and flew down the stairs and into the foyer.

"Thanks Em" I said as I dusted myself off.

"No problem My lady" He said with a really bad, fake english accent and tilting a pretend hat on top of his head. I looked at him strangely as he backed out of the room with an enormous smile on his face.

I walked over to Edward and put my hand in his.

"Hey, everybody were leaving now" He said, of course they could all hear even if he whispered it. They all came rushing back into the foyer and gave us hugs and goodbye kisses. _Heck, its not like were moving out!_ As Emmett hugged me he slipped something into my hand. I shook my head internally and slid it into my pocket not bothering to look at what it was.

We said out goodbyes then climbed into his Aston Martin. I waved to them all as we pulled out of the long driveway and when we were finally out of sight and hearing range we put on some music and just listened. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while before I remembered not looking at what Emmett had handed me earlier. I put my hand in my front jeans pocket and grabbed what felt like a tin foil wrapper, I pulled it out of my jeans and nearly dropped it as I saw what he handed me. I let out a gasp making Edward swerve the car thinking something had happened.

"What's wrong?!" He said, his voice was frantic as he looked me over with his eyes.

"Have you seen what Emmett gave me?!" I said as I held up the tin wrapper that was indeed a condom. Edward looked at it and shook his head slowly turning to face the road again. His jaw went hard and he clenched his teeth.

"Edward" I said as I through the un-opened wrapper on the floor and put my hand on his arm. He seemed to calm down when I did so and I felt a lot better about it.

~*~*~ Some hours later ~*~*~

I had fallen asleep in the car not 2 hours into the ride and hadn't woken up since. I opened my eyes and saw that I was not in the aston martin any more but in a chocolate, white and cream coloured room. The wardrobes and drawers were all dark brown colours that stood out amazingly with the walls, There were some pictures on the wall of me and Edward some of the whole family and a couple of pictures I had drawn when I was little.

I then realised I was laid down on a bed. _A Very comfy bed at that too. _I turned over and stretched my arms and let a yawn escape my lips. I came face to face with a cold chest. I looked upward slightly, moving my head to do so. I met Edwards beautiful gold eyes and smiled. He let out a chuckle and stroked some hair away from my eyes. He bent his head down and kissed my cheek. I could feel my cheek heat up as he did so. _Damn blush!_ I ducked my head into his shoulder as he laughed.

"Hey hey, I love your blush" He said as he lifted my face from his shoulder and kissed from my temple to my jaw. I let out a very girly giggle as he did so and felt him chuckle against my skin. He pulled back sooner than I wanted his too.

"Time to feed the human" He said as he sat up and pulled me with him, I was about to protest but was stopped by my stomach growling at us. I sighed giving up but let him pull me off the bed. I missed it as soon as he did, I just wanted to lay back down on it and sleep. He proceeded to pull me from the room and into a different hallways until I saw a living room, kitchen, bathroom and I'm guessing for Emmett a games room. _Shame he's not here. NOT!_

Edward led me to the kitchen and told me to sit down around the small two seater table in the middle of the room. I sat watching him cook my food and admired the way he always cares for me and cooks for me. Not five minutes later he turned around with a plate of Sausages, bacon, egg, beans and bread and butter. I smiled at him and raised slightly form my seat and gave him a quick peck. I hadn't realised how hungry I was until I was eating. Edward watched me the whole time I ate, you get used to it when you live in a house full of vampires who can't eat meaning that them watching you is sometimes what happens. I finished the whole plate of food and stood from my chair to wander round a little. I felt Edward follow soon after and show me round himself. The living room was an off white colour with a brown sofa in front of a flat screen television. The floor was white with a brown, cream and white rug underneath a coffee table. It was easy to see that mum had decorated the whole house. We proceeded onto other rooms and they were all amazing. We gravitated back to the living room and sat down on the large brown sofa infront of the television as we spoke about what we will be doing.

"I apologise now for the dull weather but as you know I can't stop my skin glittering in the sun" He said, he looked sad as he said it, his face fell and his eyes were downcast to the floor. I grabbed his chin in my hand and pulled it back, I looked him straight in the eye and told him that I dont care as long as i'm with him. He smiled at me and we continued our talk which led onto when we get back home we will be in a new house in a new place.

"Where are we moving to this time?" I asked, as I cuddled into his side. His arm around me squeezed a little before he spoke.

"Forks, Washington"

"What like, Washington D.C ?" I asked, I never thought we would have moved there, as there are a lot of people who live there.

"No love, Washington in the olympic peninsula" the weather there is hurrendous but you get used to it" He said, I nodded and suddenly felt tiredness over come me. He must have felt me drifting off as he picked me up and carried me back to the bedroom. He got out some pyjama's and he left the room to let me put them on. _Always the gentleman._

He came back in when I told him he could and all he did was change into some plaid pyjama bottoms and take off his top. I climbed into the soft bed and laid cuddled into him half on the bed and pillow and half laying on him as he held me.

Okay so the next chapter will be a lot more 'Graphic' if you understand what I mean. Just a heads up and if you have any questions just ask. && Remember Review Review Review!!


	26. Chapter 25

Dress will be on profile.

**BPOV**

Right now is when I could have loved to have Alice dress me, he 'barbie Bella' she says. Edward had decided that tonight he was taking me out for dinner even though he can't eat any of the food.

Getting dressed for the evening was hard in itself. First finding what to wear then the shoes and then deciding whether or not to wear makeup, I really miss Alice and Rose. I settled on a red strapless dress that went to just above my knee and down the chest it had four buttons making it look less plain, Black tights and I was still searching through the wardrobe for black or red heels.

"Edward?" I called, I didn't know where in the house he was so I had to call for him. I stood in front of the wardrobe staring into it with my hands on my hips. I only had to put on the shoes and apply some mascara and then I would be ready. Edward walked into the room and came to stand next to me.

"Yes, love?" He asked, he wrapped his arms around my torso and kissed the side of my temple. I giggled and pulled away from him slightly.

"I can't find my shoes in here" I said pointing a finger into the giant wardrobe. He sighed and I felt him smile against my temple, he pulled away and walked into it. Not three seconds later he walked out again with some red heels. He walked me over to the bed and sat me down on the end of it and slid the shoes on my feet. I stood up wobbling slightly but steadied myself while holding Edwards arm.

"Beautiful" He said, I felt the blush once again creep itself onto my cheeks. He held my hand as we walked through the foyer and out the door.

We climbed into the Aston Martin and drove to the restaurant. I geld Edwards hand in the car and listened to the music playing. We passed many fancy restaurants until we came into what looked like the countryside but was probably just a load of trees that was home to many animals that Edward had no doubt fed on last night while I was sleeping. We pulled up outside a restaurant called the grovener, even the outside looked fancy and expensive.

Edward stopped the car and rushed out of his door to come and open mine. I held his hand as we walked in, I tripped a couple of times on the way in, thankfully Edward caught me each time. Once inside a waiter came over to us and asked if we had a reservation. Edward told him the details we were under and were led to a table in the back of the restaurant were there were candles lit on the tables. We were led to one in the back and Edward pulled my chair out for me and pushed it in when I had sat. He sat opposite me as I ordered my food and a drink while he ordered only a water. I gave him a funny look as he ordered it.

"I think it might be healthier for the plant than wine"He said.

"Are you actually letting me drink alcohol even after the time I snook away to a club?" I asked, He sighed and nodded his head slowly with a smile playing on his lips. The waiter brought through my food and a bottle of wine with two glasses even though Edward only asked for one.

I ate my food as Edward watched and sipped my wine, suffice to say it was pretty strong but it might have been that I've never had alcohol before this.

Not long after I could feel myself becoming tipsy, I finished my meal and we sat talking to each other. I ordered another bottle of Wine and then another then another before Edward said no more. Still only tipsy I held Edwards hand on top of the table and I felt a surge of courage wash threw me, I lifted one of my legs up Edwards leg and his eyes widened a little and he smirked at me. The night went on and we soon left to go back to the house.

Edward held my waist as we walked into the house, I pretended to be tired and Edward fell for it, he carried me up to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed as he rolled next to me. I sat up straight not a moment later and turned around to face him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing up and down his jaw and cheek. I moved to his mouth and we went into full makeout session.

I somehow ended up laid back on the bed with his straddling me, his hadns roaming up and down my body, his kissed left my mouth and went to my neck. I felt him suck and bite on my neck surely leaving a mark. I couldn't help the gasp that escaped my mouth but the pleasure it gave me when he did that was blissful. He lifted his head and looked me in the eyes with a smirk playing on his lips. His hands went to the zips at the side of my dress, he lifted his head to me again this time asking for my permission. I nodded my head and let him unzip the dress. He grabbed my hips and lifted them off the bed as he pulled the dress down. Leaving me in only a small bra and knickers and black tights. He bent his head down to my lips again and kissed from my lips down to the top of my chest. His hands travelled to the top of my tights and ripped them off me with so much force it nearly brought my underwear with it. His hands travelled downwards over my thighs and then back up to my hips. I could feel the nerves kicking in now. My first time. That is something to be nervous about I'm sure. Edwards lips left mine and travelled down my neck, past my chest and to my stomach. My hands tangled into his hair and I gasped as his lips kissed the skin just above my underwear. His eyes caught mine again asking for permission, I let out a shaky breath but nodded my head. He hooked his index fingers into my panties and pulled them down and tossed them over the other side of the room somewhere. His eyes filled with lust and I suddenly felt self conscious of being so exposed while he was still wearing all of his clothes, I used an arm to cover myself slightly and used the other to try indicate I wanted him to take his shirt off. He got the hint and pulled it off and I reached my hand down to unbuckle his belt. After he was about as naked as me he pulled me closer to him and moved my arm away.

"Your beautiful" He whispered "Don't ever hide yourself from me"

He brought his lips back to mine and he spread my legs apart slightly. I gasped as he did and nearly bit his tongue as I did so. He chuckled under his breath slightly and looked into my eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded my head and looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love-for me. I nodded my head again, not trusting my voice. He kissed my lips and I helped pull down his underwear. He placed himself at my entrance and I breathed in slowly, he looked into my eyes and pushed himself in. His ips came down on mine as he broke through my barrier.

It felt like my my insides had been ripped apart. I whimpered into his mouth and could feel a few tears escape my eyes. We stayed like that for a moment before we started moving against each other. The pain vanished after a second and the pain turned into pleasure and it was growing by the second. He started going faster and I met his thrusts. We both moaned out each others names in utter ecstasy. He pulled out of me and rolled over and kissed my lips telling me how beautiful I am and how much he loves me. I blushed slightly and looked down and noticed that the white sheets had trails of blood on them.

"Oh my god" I whispered under my breath.

"What?" Edward asked as he lifted my chin with his finger. He stared into my eyes and I stared into his and wandered how I got something so amazing.

"The sheets are ruined" I said and he looked down.

"It's okay, it's not your fault maybe I should have thought it through" He said and chuckled. " I Love You So Much!" He said and kissed me passionatley. I fell asleep on his chest that night with him humming my lullaby.

Review Review Review \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/


	27. Chapter 26

**Bpov**

I didn't like that our holiday had now finally come to an end, I had the best times of my life here in this holiday and nothing, absolutely nothing could top it. Climbing back into the Aston Martin we headed back to the family who were now all currently in Forks, Washington. We talked in the car for a while before I got tired and had to sleep. I woke a couple times during the car ride but not that many times.

The last time I woke up I stayed awake and watched as we entered Forks. There seemed to be nothing but tree's everywhere you looked, I suppose I'll have to get used to it.

We drove into a long driveway that somehow curved into the forest. We pulled up in front of a beautiful white house. We parked the car and proceeded to climb out of the car and head for the house. Edward carried the bags as I walked ahead of him and opened the door.

"Hello?" I said, I knew they could all hear me and it proved my point when they all came rushing to us, nearly knocking me over and Edward along with the suitcases.

Everybody asked how the holiday went and Emmett being Emmett had to ask if we 'got any'. To that I had nothing to say but stared open mouthed at him. Dad and the others looked on in shock.

Dad cleared his throat and the others closed their mouths and their faces turned to those of sadness, anger and..._guilt ?!_

"We have something to tell you both"Dad said as he stood from his seat next to mum. "While you were both away we had a visit from the volturi and have been told we need to help them destroy a coven of newborn vampires that are currently loose" They all seemed to look at me for a second, I nodded my head slowly not understanding. "All of us, but not you Bella as you would get hurt"

They had to leave me here. Alone.

"For how long will you all be gone?" I asked, my voice was trembling, I had only just started a proper relationship with Edward and I couldn't stand to be away from him. In all honesty I also didn't know why I was now crying it just seemed like I had to. Edward rushed to my side and took me into his arms as my small sobs soon turned into ones of full out sobbing. He rubbed my back as I cried into his shoulder.

"No!" I heard Edward growl. I looked up form his shoulder and saw him staring at Dad.

"Edward, they threatened to kill Bella if we don't help them" He said, my mouth had opened and was closing and opening again and again. Kill me?

"I refuse to leave her for that long Carlisle" Edward growled.

"Edward it is only for 3 months at the most, the coven is quite large and will need us all including the Denali coven"

Edward turned to me and looked into my eyes. I nodded and pulled away from him slightly.

"You have to go Edward" I said, my voice like a whisper I am surprised he even heard. "It's only for a little while anyhow" I said, I was trying to keep my voice form trembling as I spoke.

It had been agreed that they would leave I just didn't know they would have to leave so soon, We spent a few hours together before they had to leave. I gave them all long hugs goodbye. As it came to saying 'bye' to Edward I could feel the tears swell up behind my eyes. He tucked some hair behind my ear and smiled but it didn't reach his eyes it was a sad smile. He pressed his lips to mine and the kiss was passionate and desperate, I hated that he had to pull away but as he did Aro,Marcus, Caius and the guard were spotted behind the family. We said our goodbyes and I watched them as they all ran into the forest.

It was pretty late now so I decided instead of watching the forest all night I would head to bed. I walked slowly up the stairs after locking the front door and into mine and Edwards room. As I walked in a headed straight for the drawers that were filled with my pyjama shorts and tank tops I was 'allowed' to sleep in. I put them on and climbed into the bed. I lay in the bed for all but 5 seconds before the tears I held inside of me took over. I cried myself to sleep for a month only to be woken by a nightmare hours later. This was repeated every night with the same nightmare over and over again.

**Month 2 ~Cullens are still gone. :(**

My family were fighting the newborns and they were all being torn to pieces, I watched as Edward death lasted the longest it seemed. I woke screaming, ultimately waking myself up. I tried to fall back to sleep but I kept getting the same pictures of my families bodies spread out across a field all mangled together and destroyed. I picked up the book that was resting on the night stand and began reading it not realising I had fallen asleep again until I awoke with a sick feeling in my stomach. I felt as if I was going to throw up. I sat up quickly in the bed, swung my legs over the bed and ran as fast as I could without tripping to the bathroom. I lifted the toilet lid and spewed up the last meal I had. I flushed the toilet and stood to brush my teeth, trying to get the taste of my sick from my mouth. This had been the 3rd week this had happened, me waking up and having to be sick. _No! I can't be can I? But it is possible. But Why Now Of All Times?! When Edward isn't here!_

I walked from the bathroom and over to the wardrobe and threw on some sweats and a tank top. I ran down the stairs, grabbed my purse and ran out to the Volvo. I started the car and drove to the nearest supermarket I could find. I hurried into the store and rushed over to the isle that held the pregnancy tests. There were so many! I grabbed a basket from off the floor next to me, thankfully no one seemed to be using it and filled it with one of every test.

_Clear blue?_

_First Response? _There were loads more but these seemed the most popular. I didn't even know if these would work. I put about 10 into the basket and made my way over to the drinks isle and picked up 3 large cartons of sunny delight and Milk. I walked over to the self service counter and started to scan the items and bag them. I put the money in the slot and collected the change. I rushed out as fast as I could and back to the house.

I got into the house and rushed to the kitchen to practically drunk my weight in sunny delight. I waited a little before grabbing the carrier bags and running up the stairs and into the closest bathroom I could get to. I peed on all ten sticks and waited the three minutes for them to be 'seasoned' They seemed like the longest three minutes of my life as I washed my hands and walked out the room to tidy up a little bit. I washed the dishes and turned to look over at the clock and noticed ten minutes had already passed. I walked slowly up the stairs not knowing if I wanted to know what was on those pregnancy tests. I opened the bathroom door and walked over to the counter and looked down at the tests.

_Positive_

_Positive_

_Positive_

_Positive_

_Positive_

_Positive_

_Positive_

_Positive_

_Positive_

_Positive._

_You Have to be kidding me?! _


	28. Chapter 27

**EdPov**

Three months. Three months already. Finally we could go back, back to my lovely, Beautiful Bella. I can't wait to see her. The Newborn coven had been destroyed and we were now running through the forest towards the house. _Not long now!_ We weren't even an hour away, it was more like 35 minutes away. 35 minutes and I will see my love. We picked up our speed and were overjoyed when we could see the house in the distance.

We got closer to the house and could hear a small heartbeat. _Thump thump thump. _What was that? We all thought but let it pass as we saw Bella watching us through the window in my bedroom. We came out from the tree's and she dissapeared from the window and I could hear her running down the stairs. The door flew open and Bella ran out, straight into my arms. I held her close to me and spun her around. I felt her shoulders start to shake and could feel her tears on my shoulder. I pulled her back slightly and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong love?" I asked. I wiped away the tears that were travelling down her cheeks and kissed her lips.

She shook her head and started to smile. "Everything will be perfect now, I don't have to do it all alone now"She said, her hands went to her hair and started pulling on it. I pulled her hands away from her hair and stared into her eyes again.

"What do you mean, you wont have to all of it alone"I said shaking my head slightly. "what were you doing alone?" I asked. I hadn't realised myself but I had unintentionally carried her into _our _room. I could hear the family migrate to their bedrooms to have their 'alone' times.

I laid Bella down on the bed and crawled next to her. She shut her eys tight and moved her hair away from her face. She sat up from the bed and walked over to the wardrobe, I made to follow but she told me to stay were I was. She bent down and picked up a small cardboard box and practically ran and skipped over to the bed. She laid back down next to me and open the lid of the box and tipped it upside down. To my shock around 10 or 11 pregnancy tests fell out and landed on the bed. I looked up from the tests and at her face to see her smiling so big I thought her cheeks would fall off. I picked one up and read : _Positive. _I picked up another and read : _Positive. _ I did it a few more times before it sunk in.

_This is what she's been doing alone._

"Your pregnant?" I asked. She nodded her head, still with the biggest smile on her face, she had her hand rested on her slightly bumped belly. _How had I missed that?!_ I turned over a little more and rested my hand on her belly. I smiled as I did and looked up to her face and into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"I love you" I said as I moved closer to her and planted y lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I laid on top of her, not putting any weight on her belly. The kiss got more heated and I finally had to pull away to let her breathe. We stared into each others eyes and laid there for the rest of the night and I watched as she slept and noticed how even in her sleep she would hold her stomach. I put my hand over hers and sighed. _My life could not be any better at this moment in time. _


	29. Chapter 28

**BPOV**

I was so glad to have the whole family back now and even happier that there would be a new family member on the way. Baring in mind that the others didn't yet know I was having a baby. I would walk around the house with a baggy t-shirt on or use one of Edward's shirts. They hadn't caught on as far as I'm aware.

"We need to tell them" I whispered in Edwards ear as I rolled over on my side. He nodded his head and stared blankly at a wall. "What are you thinking about?" I asked, he turned has head towards me and smiled.

"Our Baby" He said. I smiled and put his hand over my growing belly. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you think we should tell them today?"

He nodded and turned onto his side to face me fully."No matter what happens, I will never leave you or this baby" He rubbed his hand over my stomach. I smiled and swear I nearly cried.

I pulled away from Edward and waddled towards the door, I opened the door and looked back towards Edward.

"Are you coming?" I asked. He stood from the bed and not a second later he was walking me down the hallway and down the stairs.

"Hey Guys, We have something to tell you" I said, my voice slightly raised to prove my point. We sat down together on the two seater and waited for the others. Emmett and Rosalie were of course last to come down. I had to hope Rosalie understood, she always wanted a baby and I remember she used to try and mother me too much until when I was 7 I told her and I quote ' your not my mummy so stop trying to be her'

They took their seats and looked at us quietly.

"What is this about, Bella?" Dad said. I said nothing but stared at the floor, holding Edwards hand. After waiting for an answer and not getting one he turned to Edward. "Edward?!"

I sighed and lifted my head.

"Promise to not be mad" I said, they all nodded, I knew that Mum, Dad, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie would rip Edward to pieces if they had too.

"I'm pregnant" I breathed out. The look on their faces held no emotion that _I_ could sense. I looked at Edward as he turned to look at me, gave him a worried look and dropped my head to the floor as his arm went around my waist.

"N'aww, our little Bella is growing up and having her own baby" Alice shouted, she got up from her seat and came over to us. She hugged us both at the same time. She bent down and kissed my belly and then walked back to her seat smiling.

The others still had no emotion on their faces, I wandered if Vampires could go into shock.

"Mum?"I said. She just looked at me, I could feel tears in my eyes. "Dad?" I asked. He just stared at the floor as if he hadn't heard me and in all honesty I wandered if he actually had. I turned towards Alice who was still smiling widely and then to Edward who looked confused and sad.

"Well this is definatly different to what I thought you were going to say, but I'm GONNA' BE AN UNCLE" Emmett said, He rushed over towards me and lifted me off my seat and spun me around.

"Emmett, careful my grandchild is in there" Emmett put me down and I turned towards the voice. I leapt away from Emmett and into their arms.

"Thank you Dad, I love you so much" I whispered before kissing him on the cheek. He smiled at me and pretended to take my nose like he used to when I was little. I laughed and hugged him again.

"I'm so happy for you both" I heard mum say from where Edward was sat. I turned around and saw her hugging Edward around the shoulders.

Jasper stood from his seat and walked over towards me " Your going to be a great mum" He said, I smiled and he kissed my forehead then ruffled my hair. I slapped at his hand and tried to sort out my hair. There was only Rosalie left now, and I didn't know what was going to happen.

Rosalie stood slowly from her seat and walked towards me, She smiled slightly but I could see the sadness in her eyes as she did.

"your going to be an amazing aunty, Rose" I said, as I enveloped her in a hug, she hugged me back lightly but said nothing. She took a step back but just looked down the whole time.

"How far along are you,Bella?" Dad asked, I sat back down along with everyone else and turned towards them.

"Around 3 months nearly 4" I said. They all looked smug, then I realised they had all known that we would submit to each other on that holiday.

"Have you been to the doctors yet?" Dad asked, I shook my head and looked towards Edward, he took hold of my hand and smiled that lopsided grin he knew I loved.

"I have a sonogram machine upstairs in my office, if you would like I can give you your first scan and we can see how the baby is" Dad said, me and Edward nodded our heads and stood to follow him to his office.

I laid on the cold bench bed table thing and lifted my top to the bottom of my chest and Edward poured the cold goo over my pelvis while Dad set up the machine. When the machine was set up he picked up a thing that looked like a computer mouse and put it over the goo, we looked at the screen and I saw and heard my babies heartbeat. I couldn't help the tears the shed from my eyes and down my cheeks. I turned to Edward and put my hand in his, he looked down at me and smiled, wiping away my tears.

"Well everything seems absolutely perfect here" Dad said. I looked over at the screen and smiled. Edward wiped off the goo while the picture was being printed off. Dad brought over the picture as I was pulling my top back over my belly. I walked out of the room and straight to mine and Edwards room. I sat on the bed and stared at the picture in my hands. One of my fingers travelled over it and I swear I hadn't stopped smiling.

I felt the bed next to me dip down, I turned my head and saw Edward he laid down on his stomach like me and put an arm over my back and settled it underneath my hip.

"That's our baby" I said smiling. He kissed my cheek and chuckled.

"It sure is, Love it sure is"


	30. Chapter 29

Time skip-Bella is now around 5 months pregnant = 22 weeks.

**Bpov**

I waddled down the hall, to get to Dads office to have another scan. I didn't need one right now seeing as I had one last week but...something happened.

_Flashback._

_I laid on the sofa downstairs watching Juno. Of all movies that were on T.V today it had to be this one. The film was half way through when I felt my baby kick. I put my hand down on my belly and started cooing to him or her. I personally think its a boy. I continued to watch the movie but not a minute later I felt another kick....on the opposite side of the last one. _

"_DAD!" I screamed, he came rushing downstairs. Panicking and spluttering things, trying to speak. _

"_What, what's happened?!" He finally got out. I told him what happened and I was told to meet him in his office in half an hour. He left the room, and I continued to watch my movie. _

_I felt the kicks again and again. And couldn't get the worried feeling out of my head._

_Why did Edward have to go hunting today?_

_END Flashback_

After I waddled my way to his office I opened the door and saw him getting everything ready. I climbed up onto the hospital bed and laid down. I lifted my top to show my belly and waited for him to put the goo on it.

The goo was cold and I had to shut my eyes, I don't know why but I did.

I heard the little _thump thump thump_ of the my baby's heart but the rhythm was odd. I looked to the screen and my eyes opened to twice their size. I looked to Dad and he looked exactly like me. Eyes wide and mouth hanging open.

"Is that.." He nodded.

"Are there..?" He nodded again. I turned my attention back to the screen and I couldn't help but just stare at the screen.

"Well this is a surprise" Dad said. I just looked at him and nodded like he had.

I turned back to the screen and couldn't help but smile. On the screen were _two_ babies.

"Well looks like I'm having two grandchildren doesn't it" Dad said, smiling. I just nodded. I felt happy tears come to my eyes as I continued to look at the screen. I didn't know how long I was looking at the screen but the next time Dad came over to me he was holding a lot of pictures of the babies. I just looked at him and smiled, as tears ran down my face. He bent down slightly and hugged me.

"You'll be a great mum, Bella. Never doubt that." I nodded. "I love you so much princess" He kissed my cheek and stood, he handed me one of the pictures and I stared at it, smiling. I climbed down from the hospital bed and wiped the goo from off my stomach and pulled my t-shirt down. I couldn't take my eyes from the picture and I would smile happily when I felt my babies kick inside me.

Dad had stuck the pictures practically in every room of the house. I opened the fridge door trying to find something to eat, when I noticed the sonogram picture stuck on the door. I laughed and shook my head slowly. I looked in the fridge for something but couldn't find anything I wanted. I wanted a pot noodle but I think I ate them all a few months ago. _'no fair' _I thought to myself. Then I got an idea.

"Daaaad?" I shouted. He came rushing down the stairs again.

"What Bella?" I smiled like I would when I was little and wanted something.

"Daddy, could you go out and buy me a pot noodle please" I said, fluttering my eyelashes.

"Bella, your pregnant not handicap, you can go get a pot noodle from the shop yourself" He said laughing, clearly at the face I was making.

"Fine" I sighed. And grabbed my purse and tried to put on my shoes. Dad had gone back upstairs but what he didn't know was that he would be coming down a second later.

"Dad" I shouted again.

"What Bella?" He shouted back from either his bedroom or his office.

"I can't bend to put my shoes on" I waited 5 minutes this time for him to come downstairs. He was just trying to annoy me I swear. He helped me put on my shoes and I stood to leave but he grabbed my arm and walked me to the door like I was an old lady.

"Is there anything else your heinous ?" I just glared at him while I opened the front door and walked to the Volvo.

I drove to the shop as quickly as I could, got in, bought a few pot noodles then got out.

I sat at home with me feet up on the sofa, again watching another movie when Edward and the others walked in. I put my pot noodle down and walked as fast as I could to Edward. He opened his arms and gave me a hug.

"Guess what" I said, excitement ringing in my voice.

"What, love?" He said as he let go of me and walked back to the living room, I sat down and searched through my bag for the sonogram picture.

"I was laid here today and I felt the baby kick" He smiled and took hold of my hand. "Then like a minute later I felt another one, but on the opposite side to where the last one was" His face had gone from all smiles to one of seriousness. He nodded slowly for me to continue. "So dad gave me a scan and guess what!!" I squealed at the end.

"Is something wrong with the baby?! , Tell me what Bella" He said frantically.

"Were having twins" I shouted. I heard the others gasp, clearly they had been listening. I felt a smile on my face. Edwards eyes were wide open and he was staring at me in disbeleif. I held up the picture to show him, he took hold of it and looked. He didn't say anything for a minute while he stared at the picture. In the background I heard Rose, Alice and Mum Awe, clearly at having seen the pictures from Dad.

"I Love You So Much, Bella!" He said, He kept hold of the picture but pulled me in for a hug. He kissed my lips passionatly then pulled back. I giggled afterwards and he turned back towards the picture.

"Do you know if they are boys or girls?" I shook my head.

"Alice probably knows, but I wont it to be a surprise" I said. I cuddled into his side and looked at the picture with him. "Which reminds me, we need to think of names"

"Okay,Love. We'll think of some later but for now we should just...um.."

"LETS WATCH A MOVIE!!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs, I felt two kicks in my stomach.

"Alice please don't scream it makes them both kick"

"WIZARD OF OZ, LETS WATCH WIZARD OF OZ. I LOVE THAT MOVIE!" Emmett Screamed, diving towards the Dvd rack in order to put the film in before anyone decided otherwise. I wander about him sometimes.


	31. Chapter 30

Bella is now 27 weeks so in-between 6 and 7 months.

**BPOV**

This seriously can't be happening. Why now?! Why?!

We got a call earlier today saying that, not every single one of us could be 'home schooled'. Meaning that we all have to go to school. Mum and Dad both tried explaining why I couldn't be going to a public school but the principal ensured them that no harm would ever come to my babies. They tried to get Edward off to but it didn't work out. So now we were walking round port Angeles looking for school supplies, seeing as none of us had ever had to buy them before, except when we were at school many years ago.

The looks we would get as we entered shops was quite comical. In a small town news get around a lot faster than in cities. People would look at us just to see what we looked like but as soon as they saw one that was pregnant, they wouldn't stop. It was quite funny. Rosalie hated them all staring. Especially as the attention wasn't on her so she took it into her own hands to make people stop staring by giving them 'the glare' If you ever receive that glare, trust me even a vampire would crap their pants.

We walked around the shops, picking up stuff we may need, Alice thought it fitting that seeing as were already up here we might as well get some new clothes.

We walked around for 2 hours before my feet were aching. Edward took me to a coffee shop to rest my feet while the others continued to shop.

We sat in a corner at a table and I ordered an orange hot chocolate with cream and marshmallows.

The waitress brought back the hot chocolate along with a few napkins, but it didn't escape my attention that she had tried to give Edward her phone number. She stood there for a second her eyes indicating him to look at the napkin. He looked down already knowing what he was going to see and as he did so, took hold of my hand on top the table. The waitress, saw and without a word walked or stomped away. I started to giggle and drank my hot chocolate.

"We still haven't thought of any names" I said, as I leaned back in my seat.

"Have you thought of any at all?" He nodded his head and leaned forwards in his seat with his hands clasped together.

"I've thought of a few actually for boys and girls" He said before he cleared his throat slightly.

"For a boy I like Owen Carter Cullen. Riley Mason Cullen. Jayden Emmett Mason Cullen or Carson Anthony Cullen." He smiled as he said them. "For a girl I like Rebecca Jai Cullen. Rebecca Lea Cullen. Melody Grace Cullen or Summer Jai Cullen." I nodded my head and smiled, taking a sip of my hot chocolate. "what names have you though of?" He asked.

"For a boy I like Anthony Edward Cullen. Connor James Cullen. Hayden Jasper Cullen or Hayden Emmett Cullen." I smiled. Clearly we both wanted to include family names. "For a girl I like Shayne Cullen. Dakota Fai Cullen. Ruby Shadow Cullen or Marsha Jai Cullen"

He nodded his head with a smile and was about to say something but was interrupted by none other but the pixie.

"You guys, were finished, lets go" She rushed us out the coffee shop after Edward dropped the money on the table and walked out of the shop with me. We were rushed into the cars and the way Alice was driving we would be home within minutes.

We made it home in 15 minutes, baring in mind we live 45 minutes away. Alice unloaded the car herself and brought in the bags. Me and Edward escaped upstairs to our room and laid on the bed.

We lay facing each other, me running my hands through his hair and him resting his hand on my protruding Belly. I felt them kick inside when he put his hand on them and I giggled.

"I think we have two Boys in there" I said, looking down to my Belly.

"And why do you think that?" Edward asked, rubbing his hand over them.

"Because all they ever do is kick, its like they already know Emmett is dying to teach them football" I said. We heard a booming 'Woo!' come from downstairs and I couldn't help but laugh at his antics.

" we need to think of two boys names and two girls names" I said. Edward nodded and moved closer towards me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And what did you have in mind, love?" He asked nuzzling my neck.

"Um..Maybe we could..ah!" I couldn't concentrate. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled his head up towards my lips. He hovered over me as our lips connected. His hands travelled down my sides until they cupped my ass in them.

I grasped his shirt in my hands and was breathing heavily, I was about to pull off his shirt when we were interrupted.

"If you do that now, Bella wont get up in the morning and wont go to school, which will make the school board think Carlisle or Esme are neglecting her and will take her away from us, so if I were you I would stop!" Alice said calmly as she walked into the room. "And the babies would have to be delivered earlier and I can asssure you they aren't ready to come out yet" She smirked, before leaving us again.

Damn Pixie.


	32. Chapter 31

**BPOV**

"Bella"

"Bella" I felt someone shake me slightly. I moaned and turned over not wanting to be woken up yet. " Edward move I'll do it" I was being shaken a little more roughly this time. "Bella get up now ! I need to get your pregnant ass ready" Alice screeched.

My eyes flew open and I was looking straight up at Alice. I blinked a few times registering what she was saying.

"Alice!" Edward yelled and pushed her out the way. "You have to be careful. I will get her up, so leave" He said, his finger pointing to the door as he laid on his side one arm covering me. Alice huffed and left the room. She was about to slam the door when mum screamed.

"DON'T YOU DARE SLAM THAT DOOR ALICE CULLEN!"

"Urgh!" she screeched and shut the door lightly for effect. I turned to face and Edward and giggled.

He kissed my forehead and stroked my cheek with his phumb.

"Why do I have to get up?" I asked, as I cuddled up into his chest.

"We have school today, remember" He said, I groaned.

I didn't like school before and I doubt I would like it now.

"Oh yes, I remember now" The smile that was on my face had clearly vanished at the mention of school. I sat up in the bed as far as I could and proceeded to swing my legs over the edge. Climbing out I nearly tripped. Clutching my stomach and closing my eyes I awaited the fall, only to be saved by Edward.

"Geese Bella, you've got to stop falling over" He chuckled. I huffed and sat back on the bed.

"Well you try carrying extra weight and your back hurting and see how you like it!" I said. I could feel tears forming in my eyes for no apparent reason. Edward climbed off the bed and knealt in front of me and proceeded to wipe away the tears that have fallen.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head a little. "Oh, Love" He said, once again with a chuckle. He stood and pulled me up with him and brought me into a hug. I tried to hold back my tears by just sniffling and it seemed to be working slightly. He rubbed my back softly and kissed my forehead again and again.

"Okay, i'll go get ready now then" I said, as I pulled away from him slightly. I walked towards the bathroom door and turned around again. "Could you pick out some clothes for me?" He pointed towards wardrobe and I noticed that Alice had already picked out some clothes for me. _Surprise...Not! _

I shook my head slowly and turned to walk back into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and climbed in. I washed my hair in the strawberry shampoo, Every time I use it, Edward always says that I smell 'good enough to eat' then laughs. I love taunting him sometimes.

As I was washing my hair the babies started to kick but it was pretty hard. They only did it once then started doing it lighter. I rested my hand on my stomach and resumed washing my hair.

When I was done in the shower I got dry and walked back into the bedroom where Edward was laying on the bed with a laptop. He hadn't noticed me come in yet, he was totally divulged in what he was doing. I got dressed. Not noticing what I put on until I stood in front of the mirror Alice had picked out a purpley blue and black gingham cowl top with black maternity leggings. **(Profile)**

I plugged in the hair dryer and started to dry my hair. In the mirror I saw Edward look up and take in what I was wearing, his eyes went wide and a smirk appeared on his face. His eyes seemed to look me up and down as the smirk got bigger. His eyes caught mine in the mirror and I smiled back at him. He seemed embarrassed at being caught 'oggling' me. I continued to dry my hair and decided to just leave it down. It didn't go un-noticed either that my face and thighs had gotten fatter since being pregnant. When I was finished doing my hair I walked over to the bed and laid myself next to Edward and looked on the laptop screen. He was looking at baby things like cots, changing mats, clothes etc.

"We need to get this stuff soon, do you think we should get two cots or one and they can share?" He asked.

"One, I think and for the clothes we can only really get neutral colours because we don't know the sex' yet" I said. He kissed my temple and one of his hands made its way to the bottom of my back and was stroking circles with his phumb.

"um...are you gonna'...um bottle feed or-" Edward stuttered. He barley ever stuttered and I found it cute when he did. I giggled and pierced my lips together. Deciding.

"Bottle, I don't want to have to get up every few hours a night to feed them" I said. He nodded. "And then that way you can feed them too"

After we looked at some of the stuff we would need we switched off the laptop and made our way downstairs. Emmett and Jasper were as always playing a game on the x-box, Alice was planning what the nursery would look like and trying to think of names not knowing we had already picked out two names, Rosalie was flicking through a fashion magazine, Mum was looking through my old baby things upstairs in the attic after I asked her to as to not spend so much money on a lot of things although it was only blankets and stuff like that we only had left, Dad was looking through his work things and what patients he would have today.

We walked together hand in hand to the kitchen for me to get breakfast.

"What would you like, love?" Edward asked as I sat in a chair next to the island.

"Um...A bacon pancake please" I said, his face contorted into one of disgust but he still made it for me.

He put the pancake on a plate and handed it to me and watched me eat in disgust . I laughed around the pancake and offered him some, laughing as I did. He shook his head and leaned back on the chair as far as he could go.

I finished my pancake as Alice ran into the room demanding I get my shoes on. I got down form the chair, with Edwards help of course and went to get my black dolly shoes. I walked through the living room and saw Alice stood there with my shoes in hand. She put them on the floor in front of the sofa and walked away, I presume to get _everything_ ready. I sat down and slid on the dolly shoes but when it came to the strap that was to be tied over my foot is were I struggled.

"Edward..." I called, he rushed through with slight panic in his eyes. He ran over and bent down holding my shoulders checking me over.

"What love, what's wrong?!" He rushed. I giggled, even though this was getting quite annoying as I can't even call for help with my shoes without there being '_something wrong'_

"I can't buckle my shoes again" I said calmly. He sighed and bent his head to do my shoes. He stood slowly and pulled me along with him. He walked me over to the front door before running off at vampire speed, to get his shoes.

He came back down and we were all rushed by Alice to get in the cars or we would be late, with the way they all drive I very much doubted that.

~~*~~

We walked through the reception and to the front desk, where a women in her late 40's or mid 50's was stood.

"Hello, we're the Cullen's and Hales, were new and need to get our schedules" Alice said to the women whose name tag read .

"Oh, Hello dear, yes I will just get you them" She stood from her computer chair and over to a locked cabinet in the back of the reception area. She came back with 12 pieces of paper, 6 white and 6 in a light blue shade.

"It says here that Isabella and Alice are in year 10 **(In England they say year 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10 &11, year 11 is when your 16 or 17 & it is also the last year in high school)**

Edward,Emmett,Jasper and Rosalie are in year 11? is that correct?" She asked.

"Yes, that's correct" passed out the sheets. It came with our schedules and a map. Alice and myself compared schedules to see if we had any together. **(also, they can't have a class with the year above or below them) **

_English - Mr. Mason _**(Alice)**

_Science - Mr. Varner_

_Health and Social - Mrs. Lambert (_**Alice)**

_Maths - Mr. Berty _**(Alice)**

_P.E - Coach Clapp __**(**_**Alice)**

Well, it looks like i'll be spending a lot more time with Alice than I thought I might have. I would have to find out about P.E though, exactly how am I supposed to do it with what looks like a beach ball under my top.

Mrs. Cope said we could all stay in here until the first bell rings. So we all took a seat. I sat next to Edward, with his arm around my shoulders.

It didn't escape my attention that Mrs. Cope would take obvious glances at my stomach, Edward was also staring at me but in a loving way and he was looking at my face not my belly. When she did it for the fifth time in 3 minutes I turned to Edward and whispered loud enough for the others to hear but quiet enough for anyone else to hear.

"She keeps staring, if the staff here are like this what are the other teens going to be like?!"

Edward chuckled under his breath and kissed my temple.

"They wont do anything, Alice will be with you every lesson-" I cut him off there.

"I have one class without Alice" I said. Woah I sound like a baby!

"Yes, that is true but once they see the size of Emmett and how protective I am going to be they will be worried if they even give you a funny look" I sighed but nodded anyway, feeling a little more reassured.

"Atleast I'm only here for a month or two" I said. Being 6 months pregnant means I get maternity leave at around 7 and a half months along.

They all laughed and continued talking again. Not 5 minutes later the bell ran and I was dragged away by Alice to our first class. English. Okay not so bad, at least I'm good at this subject and I like reading. We headed over to the classroom and went inside, we gave our slips to the teacher for him to sign and walked to the back of the class to get a seat. The class filled quickly, the stares we got were actually starting to annoy me and they weren't even because I was a pregnant 15 year old, they couldn't see the bump through the table, so it was going to be awkward when I stood up next.

Two boys sat on the table next to us and I noticed the blonde one was trying to make himself look very...what's the word...Hot? It wasn't working. He had baby blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that hadn't been gelled back properly. The other boy was quite small and had his dark brown nearly black hair gelled back properly.

"Hey, I'm Mike this is Eric" He started, Alice looked up from her magazine and towards the boys, taking them in although as soon as she had seen Mikes hair she became very disinterested and like she was about to be sick.

"Um, hi" I said awkwardly. Suddenly a girl sat in front of them turned and introduced herself and the girl next to her. They were both blonde and had boobs to die for but one was actually very pretty while the other was covered in orange foundation and eyeliner.

"I'm Lauren" Said the girl with the white neck and orange face. I nodded to her and nudged Alice under the table for her to lift her head and look. I heard her gasp as she did and nearly let out a loud roar of laughter as she did. "And I'm Jessica" Said the pretty one. I said hi, back to her and looked over at Alice with wide eyes.

Mr. Mason stood from his chair at the front of the class and wrote on the board _'__Romeo and Juliet' _phew! I know all of this, I've read that book over ten times, I practically know it off by heart.

"Now class, before we start today's lesson" Oh god, please don't say we have to introduce ourselves. "We have two new students today" He said, his eyes finally resting on us now. "would you two like to stand and tell us about yourselves?" Damn!

Alice stood, at normal pace, while I took longer. You could hear peoples gasps as I did.

"I'm Alice Cullen and this is my Twin Sister Bella. We have 3 adopted brothers Emmett,Jasper and Edward. And we have one adopted sister Rosalie. We moved here because our dad got a job offer at the hospital here. Jasper and Rosalie are twins and our cousins. Emmett was adopted when my parents thought they couldn't have kids but a year later gave birth to us two beautiful things. And Edward was adopted by our parents because his parents were family friends but died tragically" Alice said. She said it in one breathe even though I knew she didn't need a breathe at all. I nodded my head in agreement and we sat down quietly. Mr. Mason looked surprised at what we had said and had his mouth slightly agape.

"Alrite then class, lets get back to the task in hand" He started. I looked over towards Alice only to see her smiling right back at me, her smile faded quickly as a group of tall, tanned boys walked in. Alice stiffened as they walked through and I looked them over. Nothing seemed wrong about them, I checked there eyes and they weren't red. They weren't vampires.

"Ah, you have all shown up, today" Mr. Mason said, lifting his head from the book her was reading aloud to us. "I suggest you all sit down and start the work that has been set" They all strode off to their seat which were in a group. As they sat down on seemed to go still and sniffed. _Sniffed, what the hell?! _ He lifted his head quickly and looked straight at Alice and me. The others followed the same and caught sight of us. Alice growled quietly from beside me and I turned to look at her.

"Sam and co, I know the Cullen's are new and you may well 'fancy' them but you don't have to keep staring" they all faced the front instantly but kept stealing glances our way. As Mr. Mason carried on Alice and I wrote to each other on a piece of paper.

**Bella**/_Alice_

**What's Wrong?**

_You remember when you were younger and we told you about other things like vampires?_

**Yeah, you said something about werewolves or something.**

_Yes, Those boys that walked in are werewolves and shouldn't even be on this land, their practically asking for a fight here!_

**Why?**

_Years and years before you were born Carlisle made a treaty with the wolf pack then. We won't set foot on their land as long as they do nothing on ours. They can cross the border but if there was a fight between them or another vampire that was not part of our coven we could kill them for it. Just like they could kill us for crossing the treaty line. _

**But I don't see what the problem is. ?**

_I can't see anything, with them around. They could start something and I wouldn't know. I feel so blind Bella. And that Jacob keeps staring over here and it's strange...if I do say so myself. _

**Mr. Mason's coming over, pretend to be reading.**

Alice read it at vampire speed and screwed up the note and put it in her bag. We looked down at our books as mr. Mason passed us smiling.

The bell rang shortly after and we were heading off to our next lessons, sadly they weren't together so Alice walked me to mine and then left to go to hers. I walked into the classroom and noticed that it was the same people from my last class except with a few more faces I did not recognise. I made my way to a seat in the back of the class again, I noticed that the 'wolves' were watching me intently. I sat down behind a girl with dark hair, that was tied up into a ponytail at the back. She wore little make up and what she did was made to look natural. She seemed friendly. wasn't here for half an hour of the lesson so I started a conversation with the girl in front of me.

"Um..Hi" I said, She turned round and smiled warmly at me. "I'm Bella Swan"

"Hi, I'm Angela. Your Alice's Sister?" She asked. I nodded my head.

"Twin sister although we look absolutely nothing alike" I said, and laughed slightly. _If only they knew, how much a difference there really was between us. _

"So how are you liking it here?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"To early to tell yet, I suppose. Although I hate the weather here"

She laughed and nodded her head. "So do I, and i've lived here my whole life"

"That must suck, but it must be nice living in one place not having to make new friends all the time" I said. She nodded and laughed.

"Although I would love to go somewhere with much better weather, I do like it here but i'd like it more if the weather was warmer, do you move around a lot then" She asked.

I nodded my head and replied. " We only stay in a place for maybe a year or two because my dad always gets job offers in different hospitals"

"Ah, your dads, doctor Cullen Best doctor we've had here for a while apparently" She smiled. I laughed as she said so. I noticed those 'wolves' were watching me and I leaned into Angela and asked what I really wanted to know.

"Do they stare at all the new people?" I asked, my eyes indicating who I meant. She turned her head slightly and turned back to me and sighed.

"They only stare at those who they want to persue, meaning if they think there is something interesting about them or if they like their looks"

"Okay, then....that actually answered my question in full detail" I said, just as Mr. Varner walked in. Angela turned back around and started listening to Mr. Varner. Whereas, I was getting more paranoid by the second as they ketp staring at me. Finally after a long anxiety attack, the bell rung and I grabbed my beg slung it over my shoulder and rushed out the room as fast as I could.

I met Alice again and said 'bye' to Angela as we walked down to our next class together. We passed the others down the corridor and I noticed that after they smiled their faces turned angry and they were looking slightly behind us, I turned around and noticed they were also walking behind us. Watching us all intently. The others walked into their next class and we continued down the hall. We reached the room and I finally felt at ease as I watched the gang of boys walk straight passed the class we were in. We did the same as earlier and got seats at the back after handing the teacher another slip to sign.

I thoght it was ironic that we were doing 'Sex Education' In this class. She started off talking about contraception and about how if you didn't use them you could get STI's and pregnant. As she said this, the majority of the classes heads turned towards me and I could feel the blush rise on my cheeks as I hung my head and looked at the desk willing for my cheeks to go back to there normal colour.

After a very awkward lesson, the bell finally ran and I was happy to get out of there. We rushed as fast as _I_ could go to the cafeteria. We joined a the lunch que when we saw Edward, Emmett and Rosalie there too. We jumped ahead a few people in order to get to them. I went straight to Edward's side, he wrapped an arm around me and put one hand on my belly, stroking it softly, making the babies kick. Every time they did, the first seemed to always be harder than the others. I suppose it was the vampire genes. I would have to ask Mum or Dad about that one. We got over to where the food was and as soon as I smelt it I was sure I was going to be sick.

"Edward, I don't want anything" I said, Edward and the others turned to look at me.

"Are you sure, Love?" Edward asked. I nodded and clamped my mouth shut as to not breathe. Edward gave me a worried look but got some food, just in case and also got a few bottles of water. Emmett,Jasper,Alice and Rosalie only got drinks, as they couldn't eat anyway. But had to keep up the pre tense.

We walked to a table in the far corner of the cafeteria and sat down. I let out a sigh as I sat down. Edward pulled me to his side and stroked my belly and my arm soothingly.

"So Belly pop, I heard you and Alice had Sex Education last lesson" Emmett smirked, and looked casually over towards Jasper.

"Yeah, we did why?" I asked. I wasn't in the mood for one of his jokes, I was tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Well, now we can say you've both had sex ED!, although we have your proof right under that top your wearing Bella" Emmett found it hilarious and it was obvious Jasper would have if Emmett hadn't included Alice in that little comment. Nobody but Emmett thought it was funny, and he couldn't understand why only him was laughing.

I didn't eat anything, just drank my and everyone else' drinks. Not wise. Now I needed to go to the toilet badly.

"Alice, will you come to the toilet with me please?" I asked, I stood slowly, trying not to knock anything on the table. Edward held my round the waist as I stood and I could see everyone in the cafeteria watching. As Alice and I made our way to the toilets we could hear what they were saying.

"_Their all together, like together together"_

"_The baby is Edwards, Hey lauren!"_

"_Oh my god, who would want to even date her. She's not even pretty"_

We were out of there after the last remark and I couldn't help now but feel depressed, Alice and Rosalie were absolutley gorgeous and I was like stick compared to them. We got to the toilets and I rushed into a cubical before I wet myself.

I came out and washed my hands before being hugged tightly by Alice's small frame.

"Don't listen to her, you are absolutley beautiful, Bella. She's only jealous because she has to wear all that orange foundation to make herself look half decent and even with it on, she looks like a clown" She said. It made me laugh slightly at the end. I pulled back and smiled at her. She kissed my forehead like they all would've done when I was little and smiled at me. The bell rang and we headed to our next lesson.

The day went by slowly after that and it was only a matter of time before we were both waiting for the rest of them all, at the cars. Thankfully in P.E I wasn't allowed to do it, with me being pregnant and all, so that gave me a lot of time off doing anything physical. Although I have to actually doing those yoga exercises for pregnant women. _Urgh! _

The others finally arrived and we quickly climbed into the cars. I sat in the front passenger side of the Volvo while Edward drove. Alice and Jasper where in the back talking while Emmett and Rosalie went in Rose's M3.

~~*~~

"How was school, Hunny?" Mum shouted as soon as I walked into the house, with Edward at my side. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Okay, I suppose" I said. She gave me a sad look, that I vaguely remember getting when I was younger and being bullied at school.

"And hows my grand-babies doing?" She asked, suddenly a lot more chipper than a moment ago.

"There heavy I can tell you that" I said. She laughed along with the others. "Well come on, lets get you sat down and comfy" She said, while holding my arm and practically dragging me over to the sofa. I sat down and brought Edward with me. We all spoke about random things when Dad came in. He hung up his coat. He didn't need one, but to keep up appearances he wore one, He put down his case and joined us all in the living room, watching Television.

"So have You two thought of names?" Dad asked, after he took his seat next to mum. We nodded our heads but said nothing else.

"Are you going to tell us?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Why?"

"It'll be a surprise" I said, and turned back to the T.V. I don't remember falling asleep but I woke up again in the middle of the night or early morning laid next to Edward on our bed. Him with his arms around me and me with my hands resting on my stomach. _I Love my life. _I thought then went back to sleep again.


	33. Chapter 32

This is around 2 months or so later. So Bella is around 8 months pregnant now. Nursery will be on profile. as will the designer baby dress.

**Bpov**

I awoke to the sun shining through the windows. My eyes fluttered open, Thank God I didn't have to go to school now, I can lay in as long as I like. I opened my eyes fully and stretched. Not a good idea while pregnant. I turned my head to the side, hopefully looking at Edward. No such look for me though. I climbed awkwardly out of bed and out the room. I walked down the first flight of stairs and saw Rosalie, Alice and Mum walking this way.

"Good morning, sunshine" Alice squealed. Sometimes, I wish she would fall down a rabbit hole and stay there, with only Johnny Depp as a friend.

"Urgh, Alice I just woke up do you have to be so loud?" I said. They all laughed and started walking up the stairs.

"Come on Bella, we have something to show you" Alice said, as she took hold of my hand and danced up the stairs with me following. Rosalie and Mum were following behind. We reached the top of the stairs and stopped on the landing.

"Now, only you and Edward have this floor to yourself and there are a few rooms on this level so your dad and I are giving it to you both" Mum said. I stared at her my mouth agape.

"W-w why?" I asked. I finally managed to close my mouth and form a somewhat comprehensible word.

"Well, only you two are up here and with the little ones on the way, you don't have to move away from us for more room, We all designed a nursery for you both and we would love to show you it" Before I said anything I was being dragged to a room that up until now I thought was just empty. They stood me in front of the door and smiled at me before opening the door as wide as it would go. I took a step into the room and was awed by the sight. The walls were cream and in the corner next to a window was a changing table with drawers and underneath another window were some creamy brown wicker baskets filled with teddy bears and toys. The window that was beside the changing table was seperating the wardrobe and the table. The wardrobe was a pine along with the changing table and cot that stood in the middle of the room with a polka dot matt in front of it.

The room was perfect. My mouth again was hanging open. I didn't know what to say, I just continued to stare at everything.

"Do you like it?" Mum said, hope ringing in her voice. I turned around with tears now in my eyes. She ran forwards and brought me into a hug, stroking my hair.

"I love it, Thankyou" I sniffed. I pulled away and looked at Rosalie and Alice who stood smiling at me. As fast as I could go I walked over and gave them each hugs.

"thank you" I said to them and turned back round to look at everything.

"We only have a few pieces of clothing and that's all we have so we need to go shopping or start getting things delivered because they could come any day" I looked at Alice, she knew something. She had a gleam in her eyes but it wasn't one of her 'I'm so happy, I might kill myself from excitement and joyfullness' looks. I decided not to ask, not wanting to know. I nodded my head in agreement. "And I think we should get everything before your birthday, which is in 3 days"

My birthday, I had forgotten.

"I forgot it was my birthday in 3 days, I forgot it was even September I've been so occupied with other things" I said. They all laughed as I started babbling. We made to leave the room but I did one last look and saw something I hadn't seen before. A picture, it was of me and Edward. I was asleep on the bed in Edward's room locked up in his embrace while one of his hands was over mine that was resting on my belly. I smiled at the picture and left the room shutting the door behind me.

"When will Edward and the others be back, I want them to see the nursery too" I said, as I neared the last few steps of the stairs that led to the first floor. I waddled into the living room and sighed as I eventually sat down on the sofa. They started giggling quietly before they said anything.

"They all helped too, even Edward we all wanted to surprise you" Rosalie said. Laughing. "Emmett wanted to just forget the neutral colour scheme and do it all football and sports, I think he's hoping your having a boy" I smiled to myself, thinking about a little boy with Edward's hair and eyes running around the garden playing football with Emmett, Dad, Jazz and Edward while us girls all sat with a little girl who also had Edward's hair and eyes. I was pulled out of my day dream by mum asking me a question.

"Would you like anything to eat, hunny?" She asked. I shook my head no and picked up a magazine that was next to me, It was one of Rosalie's fashion magazines that actually held no interest for me, but I flicked through it anyway. I turned a page and saw cute little designer baby clothes.

"Alice, Rose Come here and see this" I said, they got up quickly and not a second later were sat either side of me awing at the sight. There was a newborn baby girls dress. Black with frills all on the front. It was to die for. Now I wished I knew the sex' of the babies so if I knew one was a girl we could buy this. _Sigh._

Alice turned to look at me and said. " you know you could always ask me the sex' right, all you have to do is ask me to look and then we can all find out but because I've been forbidden to look, I can't even help pick things out properly" She huffed at the end and crossed her arms over her chest, I turned to look at Rose and we burst out laughing on the spot.

We all sat around for the day talking about things that happened in the past, mostly about the embarrassing things I did as a child. They were all saying how they couldn't even tell my boyfriend about them because he was there for the majority of them. _Oh god ! That's kinda' embarrassing on it's own. _

I had obviously fallen asleep again, as I woke to someone stroking my hair. I opened my eyes slowly and found I was again laid on the bed in mine and Edward's room, I had my head in his lap as he stroked my hair and I must say that it was very relaxing.

"Hello, Love" He whispered. I smiled up at him and lifted my hand to rest on his cheek.

"Did you like the nursery?" He asked. I nodded my head slowly, still waking up.

"I love it, it's perfect I couldn't think of anything more amazing" I said. He smiled widely and bent down, pecking my lips quickly.

"I'm glad" He said, before he sighed and his facial expression became serious.

"What, What is it?" I asked.

"Alice had a vision today...About the babies" his voice was laced with sadness and his eyes filled with tears.

"What was it about?!" I asked, I was starting to panic and surely that wasn't good for them.

His mouth was just opening and closing like a fish. He was never like this! What was it about?!

"Just tell me Edward, Please" I was starting to beg him. I made an attempt to sit up but with no help, it was no use.

"One of them isn't going to survive, apparently he or she hasn't even been living for about 2 months" He said. His eyes were filled with tears, that would never overflow. He finally looked down at my face and as he did so, I started sobbing, Crying. I couldn't even breathe because I was crying so hard. Edward helped me sit up but I just slumped against his arms. He pulled me into his chest and I sat there the remainder of the night sobbing hard into his chest.


	34. Chapter 33

**EDPOV**

I watched as Bella would cry every day, She felt somehow guilt about losing one of the babies and when I asked why she felt guilty she had no idea. I felt useless all I could do was offer hugs, kisses and kind words. I'm not a miracle worker, I can't bring our baby back, if I could then I sure as hell would.

I held Bella's hand as we walked into the hospital, she had to have an operation so they could get out the baby. It broke her heart to know she would no longer be with him or her. We sat in the reception area waiting for our names to be called. I had no idea how this operation was going to go and I prayed that Bella and our other baby would make it alive. I held Bella's hand tightly in mine and smiled slightly as she turned to look at me. It seemed, she was extremely over emotional and I couldn't blame her but even when someone would smile at her, trying to make her feel better she would start crying, I hated to see her cry and every time she did I felt even more helpless.

"Cullen, Isabella?" A Nurse called out, holding a clip board. We stood slowly, Bella's shoulders were shaking and her eyes were pointed to the floor. E followed the nurse into a room and Bella sat down on the hospital bed and cried to her hearts content. I just held and kissed her, there was nothing more I could do.

The nurse came back with a hospital gown for her to put on, she left the room for Bella to get changed in which I helped. She lost her balance a couple times but I caught her like I always did. She would smile at me in thanks but the smile didn't ever reach her eyes. Once she was in the hospital gown I gathered her clothes and put them on a seat. I helped her climb into the bed, then laid above the covers and kissed up and down her neck. She was staring intently at the wall in front of her. With my index finger I pulled her chin to face me. I looked into her eyes and saw nothing but sadness and grief.

"I love you" she said, It was very faint but I heard it all the same.

"As, I love you" I replied. The nurse walked through moments later and explained to us the operation and how long it would take. The operation itself was an hour and then Bella will be resting for a day or so. We both nodded and all we had to do now was wait for the doctor. I whispered sweet nothings in her ear when I heard the door open, I turned my head and saw Carlisle stood in the doorway. He smiled sadly and made his way over to us.

"Are you going to be doing the operation?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, it isn't allowed, all I have to do is give Bella some injections to make her fall asleep then we can take her to theatre" He said, Bella couldn't hear he said it so quietly. Good thing I have extremely good vampire hearing. I nodded and turned back to Bella and kissed her head.

Carlisle made his way around the bed and to Bella's other side. He looked over Bella and I could only just see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Now, Princess. I'm going to have to give you some medication to make you fall asleep, it's in the form of an injection you don't have to look if you don't want to" He said. She nodded and turned her head towards me as Carlisle got out the needle and filled it with the medication. I put both hands on either side of her face and stared deep into her eyes. I saw out the corner of my eye when Carlisle put in the needle. Bella's eyes closed tightly. I kissed her square on the mouth, trying to take away any pain she may be feeling, I remember doing that when we went on that holiday, although I did it for a much different reason. I pulled back from her lips and saw she had already dropped off to sleep. I climbed off the bed and looked at her unconscious form. The nurses and doctors came back in to take her. I kissed her quickly then her Belly and whispered.

"I love you"

~~*~~

We all sat, impatiently waiting for Bella to wake. Carlisle had gotten time off work so he could stay with us while Bella was recovering. Nobody was talking. Emmett and Alice weren't there normal happy selves. Rosalie didn't look stuck up or self centred, she looked...empty. Emotionless. Carlisle and Esme were holding each other. Jasper was in a corner staring blankly at a wall, this must be taking a toll on him. No words were being spoken but if someone were to walk in the room, they would understand that non of us were at all up for talking.

We were told she would be asleep for hours and would wake up drowsy from the medication. We all sat in the same positions for hours just watching, waiting for her to wake.

~~*~~

The others had gone home to get some stuff done but in their heads I could see and hear that they couldn't stand to be around her like she is. Unconscious. I hadn't been paying attention, when I heard the voice of an angel.

"Edward" Bella rasped. I looked over and saw her eyes open, looking at me sleepily. I made my way over to her slowly, at human pace. I held her hand in mine and was just going to either stay stood or get a chair to sit on but she had different ideas. She pulled roughly on my hand, bringing me down on the bed next to her, I lay silently, holding her like she was the most fragile thing on the earth.

"I love you, and we've got to try and move on from this, it wont end well if I'm depressed. I'm sure if God wanted us to have twins he would have made it so" She said. When Bella was younger she was taught by Carlisle that there may be a God. You just have to believe in him. Carlisle, himself as a human was religious. After all he was a pastors son.

I smiled weakly at her and nodded my head, bending my head I kissed her lips. I pulled away slowly, staring into her eyes.

"So when can I get out of here then?" She asked, suddenly out of the blue. I had to laugh at her eagerness to get out of the hospital.

"Soon,Love" I chuckled. Her laughter was music to my ears as she giggled quietly.

"Your not sore are you?" I asked. Moving away slowly. She shook her head and pulled me back.

"I'm perfectly fine" She said.

I was happy to have her back.


	35. Chapter 34

**BPOV**

I walked through the front door, with Edward trailing closely behind. I took a step through the door and saw nothing but blackness. I walked through the foyer and into the living room. I could feel Edward behind me as I took a step into the living room. I took another slow step into the room.

"SURPRISE!" Everybody screamed jumping out from behind sofa's and from around corners. Edward switched on the light as they screamed.

I screamed also, stepping back quickly and putting a hand on my Belly. As soon as I made sense of it all, my hand left my Belly and came to my mouth. I could feel my cheeks going redder by the second.

"Oh my God!" I said. They all laughed and came over to give me hugs.

"Happy Birthday, Bellsie" Emmett screamed, pushing past everyone to get to me first. He hugged me as tight as he could, which wasn't that tight because there was a huge Baby between us. The others all said happy birthday to me and led me over to were there were lots of wrapped gifts on the floor. I sat next to Edward on the love seat while Alice and Emmett fought over who was going to give the first gift. I looked at them with a smirk on my face before turning to Edward to laugh.

Emmett eventually won, to the disappointment of Alice. He handed me a smallish square box wrapped in rainbow coloured paper that was also sparkly. _Good God! _ I opened the wrapping quickly, just to get it over with. The box in my hand was an ipod touch, I remember asking for one not long ago. I smiled widely at Emmett and stood to hug him.

"Thank you Emmett" I said, once I sat down again.

"Well, I thought once the baby is here and screaming at the top of it's lungs you may want to use it so you can just ignore the cries" He said. I stared at him motionless, I really thought he'd remembered I'd asked for one, clearly I was wrong.

Rosalie and Alice were next they brought over lots of wrapped up flimsy things, obviously clothes. "We knew you wouldn't want lots of things so we decided to make this a miniature baby shower as well" Alice said. I smiled happily, thanking God that not all these things wrapped up were for me.

"Thank you, Alice, Rosalie" I said. They passed me the presents, wrapped in bright pink and red paper and as I thought it was of course clothes. The first was a black maternity t-shirt on the front said Cullen 17. I laughed as I read it. On Edwards Baseball shirt was the number 17. **(On Profile, all will be) ** I showed it to Edward, making him laugh too.

"Well, there is going to be a thunderstorm tonight so we thought you could wear it while you watch" Rose said, laughing. I folded the top back up and put it in between me and Edward.

The second said Edwards baby with an arrow pointing downwards. We found them all hilarious, they were all vampire or Cullen related.

I put the infinite amount of clothes on a pile one pile for maternity and another pile for after I've had the baby.

From Jasper I got a box collection of all the classic books like Romeo and Juliet, Wuthering heights and Mid summer nights dream. From Mum and Dad I got a framed picture of me and Edward, similar to the one hung in the nursery. I stood up holding the picture and gave them both a one armed hug. Smiling I sat back down next to Edward, he lent over and whispered huskily in my ear.

"You'll get your presents later" I turned my head and scrunched my nose before placing a kiss on his lips.

We sat around for a while, I had a cake, cards and they even tried to make me play games but, it didn't work as well as Emmett had tried.

~~*~~

"Now Baby Shower Time" Alice screamed. Emmett jumped up again, heading over to the huge pile of wrapped boxes. Jasper stood not long after Emmett and lifted a large box although smaller than the one Emmett was carrying over. They placed both boxes in front of us both and walked back to their seats smiling.

Edward and I opened the presents together, we were really grateful with what we got and now more than ever I couldn't wait for the baby to be born. From Emmett and Jasper we got a pram and Car seat along with sports outfits, they were both guessing it's a boy I suppose. Alice, Rose and Mum got baby clothes and a diaper bag and Mum and Dad together got a gorgeous Moses basket I had ever seen. **(on profile)** We thanked everyone profusely and then just sat around joking and watching T.V until Alice announced it was time to get ready for the baseball game. I stood from my seat with Edward's help and walked to our room on the top floor of the house. It took a while to get there but got there we did. Edward helped me change into some black sweats and into the top Alice and Rosalie had gotten me, the one that says Cullen 17. Edward also had to put my shoes on for me as I couldn't bend down any more. I stood looking in the mirror tracing a circle on my stomach and humming a tune I had never heard before when Edward's hands came around my waist and held my hands in his. I looked in the mirror and saw the perfect image of Me and Edward, Alice ruined the moment of course by running in and announcing we had to leave now. It took longer than planned to get back downstairs than Alice liked but I got there eventually.

I climbed into the Volvo with Edward and we were driving off to the baseball clearing we found when we moved here. The dirt road was a little bumpy so we had to drive slow, just so we wouldn't jostle me around.

I sat on the side watching them play, Edward by far was the fastest whereas Emmett just liked to see how high up a tree he could jump. We were playing for a while when we heard a howl in the distance. They all stopped and looked into the trees, They all stared for a moment before running over to my side. They formed an oval shape at the side of me. Edward was holding me slightly behind his body. It was starting to get darker now and I could only just make out the figures moving closer from the distance. They stepped through the trees and I recognised them from school, The wolves! Before any of us had said anything they started their attack.

"Why are you back?!" Their 'leader' growled, suited them. Seeing as they're actually dogs.

"We are allowed to come back to any part of the Olympic peninsula except for La push, we have not broken the treaty in any way, shape or form" Dad said calmly.

"No, but what we would like to know is why you have a human living with you...and a pregnant one at that?!" He said. It didn't escape my attention that the one I knew as Jacob wouldn't stop staring at me. It was making me uncomfortable, I shifted my weight so I was resting my side against Edward. They noticed that and snarled.

"The baby is _his_!" Jacob snarled. It confused me as to what his problem was.

"She is not who you think Jacob" Their leader, Sam said. Jacob straightened his back so he was standing straight. I'm not who? What?!

"And How can you tell Sam, She looks so much like her!" He growled at Sam. Edward reading his mind answered the question we could not hear.

"She was born from Esme and Carlisle, she is not human, whoever your remarking her as she is not!" Edward said, getting louder with each word.

Jacob backed away.

"What is this about Sam?" Dad asked. The pack turned there heads towards him before Sam answered.

"With your return you brought Isabella, Jacob caught sight of her one day and thought she was someone she clearly is not, You see many years ago when Jacob first transformed he fell in love-" He started to say but was cut off by Jacobs scream.

"NO! Do not bring it up with these leeches!" He seethed.

"Jake, they have a right to know now, we disturbed there piece and for no reason, we are on there land they have every right to start a fight with us and or kill us if they wanted" Same said making Jacob huff in annoyance before he ran into the forest and out of sight.

"Like I was saying, he fell in love with a human girl, Shayne. He lost her to a vampire who loved her also. She looked a great deal like Isabella here does, long brown hair, heart shaped face, pink lips. She was his dream and like I said she fell in love with the vampire not Jacob. She was changed into one when they were married. Jake ran away and only returned when they had left." He said. Dad nodded, staring him in the eye.

"We apologise for the interruption, it wont ever happen again" Same said quickly before fleeing just as quick with his pack. We stayed in the same place for a couple more seconds before moving.

"It's going to rain soon, we need to get Bella home" Alice said as she started to gather my coat and the boys collected all the sports things. We walked to the cars and I climbed in, realising how tired I actually was.

~~*~~

I woke again, laid on the bed in our room, I sat up as far as I could manage and got the great sight of seeing Edward getting changed. My eyes opened wide as I watched and I could feel a sly smile creep onto my lips. His head turned round when he hared the rustle I made with the bed sheets. He smiled the lopsided smile I loved. He crouched down and crawled onto the bed and up over to me. I laid back down and he climbed on top of me growling as he did. It was sexy and I was practically begging for some 'alone' time. He bent his head down to my ear and spoke.

"Time for your presents" He rolled off of me and opened a drawer next to the bed, he pulled back from the draw with something in his hand. I smiled at him with wonder and waited. He came over and kissed me lightly on the lips before pulling back again. He sat on his knees and opened his hand.

"Bella, Love. I love you with all my heart and with our little miracle coming I felt this the best time to do it...I love you so much and I know you are young and I will wait if you want me to but Isabella Marie Cullen" He said, he paused at the end and I could feel a smile light up my face.

"Will you do me the honour in becoming my wife?" He asked. I stared at him for a second before hugging him to me and kissing him passionately, nodding. He chuckled as he pulled back. He lifted a velvet box in his hand and opened it revealing a silver engagement ring with 3 small diamond squares. It was the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen. I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"You didn't spend much money did you?" I said, he laughed and took it out of the box. **(On profile, ignore that it says tiffanys and pretend it is actually his mothers)**

"It was my mothers, she gave it to me when I was old enough and she said I should give it to the love of my life when I think the time is right" He said. I smiled widely at him and kissed him, he took my left hand in one of his and sliding it onto my fourth finger.

"I Love you, Edward" I said. He let go of my hand and put them on the bottom of my shirt. He lifted the hem slightly while he nibbled on the side of my neck. My hands moved to his belt buckle undoing it slowly. His kisses and nibbles travelled from my neck to the top of my chest.

After a lot of groping and kissing we were both fully naked, him hovering over me making sure none of his weight was on me. He kissed my lips before travelling down to my chest and over my erect nipples, he flicked his tongue over them making me moan in pleasure. My hands fisted themselves into his hair as my hips bucked. He moved downwards to my belly button and back to my lips again. He pulled back slightly and held his long, hard member. He brought it to my opening, teasing me, slowly he pushed into me making me cry out in pleasure and ecstasy. He thrust into my fully and I met with each one. His thrusts started getting faster and our moans got louder. We both reached our peeks and came together, he pulled out of me and rolled over onto the bed.

"I Love you, Bella" He said softly before sitting up and placing a kiss to my stomach and saying " I love you too"

I fell asleep very quickly afterwards and I was content in Edwards arms.


	36. Chapter 35

2 weeks later.

**Bpov**

Edward and the others, excluding Emmett had gone hunting. Leaving him to look after me not wise, if I do say so myself. Although he is a great protector he doesn't half get on peoples nerves.

"Bella, Pleaseeee" He whined, I refused to play on his Wii game because it involved jumping around.

"No, Emmett!" I said. He huffed and sat back down on the sofa, staring blankly at the white and cream wall. He stared at it for about a millisecond before he sat up straight and turned his head quickly to the window. He looked at the window, concentrating hard before he stood quickly and pulled me up to, hiding me behind his body.

"Stay behind me!" He said, not taking his eyes away from the patio doors. I saw a figure come close to it, and put his hand on the handle and push the door open.

Jacob stepped through the door growling.

"What are _you_ doing here?!" Emmett snarled.

"I just wanted to see something" He said.

"Well, this isn't a peep show, so scram, Pup" Emmett said calmly, but the undertone said 'Danger!'

Jacob growled and lunged forwards, Emmett being faster than him lunged as well. They crashed into each other and Jacob through Emmett through the patio doors and quite a length away too. Jacob stood, and stalked over to me. He looked me up and down before growling and gripping my shoulders.

"You have to be her, YOU HAVE TO BE!" He screamed, shaking me, as if it would change who I am.

My hands were held protectively on my stomach.

"Emmett!" I screamed. Not a moment later he ran back into the room and pulled Jacob off of me before throwing him roughly into the garden and punching him.

"You come near, my family, my little sister or my neighs or nephew ever again I will rip you to pieces. That goes for your whole pack too and I will be talking to Carlisle whether or not you broke the treaty!" Emmett Stood quickly as Jacob scrambled to his feet running into the forest, scared. Emmett huffed and turned his head back to me, he rushed forwards and held me, asking how I was feeling and if anything was hurting.

"No, I'm alrite Emmett. Thank you, for helping me" I said.

"Oh Bells, Your my little sister, I'll always help you. But if you want help in _that _department it may be a little weird" He said, laughing at the end. I laughed with him and remembered that the patio doors would need to be fixed.

"Em, what are we going to say to mum about the doors?" I asked. He lifted his head and turned slightly toward the now broken and smashed doors. He flinched as he saw.

"We can say the wolf did it, because technically he did just so he could get in here and harass you!" He growled at the end.

We sat down together on one of the sofa's and he suddenly got the life back into him, he jumped up, grabbed the Wii remote and resumed his game.

"Would you like anything first Bells?" He asked. I shook my head and let him finish his game. I watched him jump around like a five year old for an hour before needing to move.

"Emmett, you need to take me to the toilet" I said. He paused the game and turned to me, with his hands on his hips and mouth turned into a pout.

"I don't _need_ to take you-"

"YES YOU DO!" I screamed, he flinched back a little and quickly pulled me into his arms and ran with me to the toilet. I thanked him outside the door and told him he could go. I washed my hands afterwards and went to walk out the bathroom, I had my hand on the door when I felt like I'd just peed myself. I looked down calmly and saw my waters had broke and surprisingly I wasn't in pain, like other women and on films are like. It looked like I had actually wet myself. I waddled off holding my stomach, to the bedroom and put on some pyjama bottoms. It took a while to get back downstairs to Emmett.

I walked into the room, and saw Emmett playing on the Wii again. I sat down on the sofa and looked at Emmett, still jumping about.

"Oh, Emmett. You need to phone the others, my waters broke upstairs" I said calmly smiling. He dropped the remote and turned slowly to me, his mouth hanging open.

"Seriously?!" He asked. I nodded my head and he started rushing around looking for his phone, while I switched the wii off and put on a re-run of _friends_.

"EDWARD, BELLA'S WATERS JUST BROKE!" He screamed, down the phone.

"Okay...um hmm, sure thing" He hung up and turned to me he looked at me for a second confused.

"Why aren't you in pain?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and said. "I don't know"

"Oh" He said, sighing. He flopped down on the sofa next to me and sighed. " You know, when I see women giving birth on TV there is all this gripping bedsteads and rolling around in agony. This is a bit boring"

I laughed as he said it and let my head fall back, to look at the ceiling. Smiling I put a hand on my stomach and said.

"Soon" Patting my belly.

"the others will be back soon" He said just as I felt this unexplainable pain in my stomach.

"Ouch!" I screamed, leaning forwards and gripping where the pain was.

"Now I know you may like me more than the others but you have to give Edward a little bit cheerfulness" He said. _Oh God, I would go into labour with only Emmett around. _

"Emmett, it wasn't about them, I'm in actual pain here!" I seethed, through clenched teeth. He jumped up quickly and over to my side.

"Right, Carlisle said we need towels and warm water" He said, running around. _Oh dear lord, he is NOT delivering the baby! _

I laid myself down on the sofa while he ran around looking for things, I heard the front door open and I winced at the pain form my abdomen. I opened my eyes and saw Edward rush over to me. He put both hands on either side of my head before kissing me softly.

I heard the others come in, they all came quickly to my side. Mum held one of my hands before dropping it and gasping at the sight of her window.

"What happened?!" She said in a high pitched voice.

"Oh yeah, mum I'm in labour here with your grandchild and you want to know what happened to your window- OW!"

"Get her upstairs, Edward and into your room!" Dad said, rushing and grabbing things from Emmett and following us upstairs.

Edward placed me on the bed and came to kneel behind me. He laid me down so my back was slightly in between his legs and I was sat up.

"Okay Bella, I'm going to see how dilated you are. Then we can continue" Dad said. God, this was going to be awkward. Edward helped pull down my Pyjama bottoms so he could check.

"6 centimetres, not yet Bella. You need to be 4 centimetres before anything starts to happen" Dad said, standing up. He looked kind of embarrassed and I'm sure he would be blushing right about now, if he could.

Edward grabbed a blanket from off the bed and laid it over me.

"The others want to come in, and I doubt they want to see _everything_" He laughed. I nodded my head and winced as I felt another sharp pain. The door opened and Rosalie and Alice rushed in.

"Bella, your gonna' have your baby soon, do you think it'll really hurt, Geese your brave" Alice said. My eyes widened as she said it.

Rosalie noticed and glared at Alice along with Edward and the others as they came in, Emmett though stood there with a huge grin on his face.

"Ignore her Bella, Your gonna' do great and I can't wait to meet the little angle" She cooed at the end. I laughed as she did so. I winced again, Emmett and Jaspers eyes widened.

"Well... we can um.. see your busy so we'll just" Emmett started.

"Um, Yeah!" Jasper finished, just before they rushed off. I had to laugh at them for it.

"They don't wan to see their little sister in pain I suppose" Mum said, coming over to sit on the side of the bed and hold my hand. Dad had wheeled in a machine that tracked the contractions and had hooked it into my arm. The screen started to show lines going up and down every time I had a contraction.

"Everyone needs to leave now, except Rosalie she's helping me deliver the baby" Dad said. Rose walked over to Dad and started helping him with things. Mum stood, still holding my hand and kissed my forehead and pushed back some of my hair. I smiled warmly to her and watched as she left the room. I looked up and saw Edward looking down at me smiling.

"Your doing so well, you know that right" He said. I smiled, it wasn't very big but it was a smile. He bent down slightly to kiss me, Are lips touched when a contraction came and it was a really painful one. It was the most painful one I'd had, and as our lips touched I screamed. He lifted his head quickly, thinking it was him that had make me scream. I shook my head and brought his head back down for a kiss. My head was still bent backwards and he looked into my eyes and I could faintly hear Rose and Dad talking about what they were going to do.

"Bella, when we say, your going to have to push okay?" Rose said as she stood at the end of the bed and told me to bend my legs as she lifted the blanket. I nodded my head and gripped one of Edward's hands in mine.

"Push!" Rosalie said. I closed my eyes tight and could hear Dad moving around the room getting things ready as I pushed. Edward whispered things in my ear as I did.

"Your so beautiful, Bella. Keep going, your nearly there" He'd say.

After many pushes and screams later I finally heard the cry of my baby. The second I heard it, I let my body go limp against Edward as a breathy laugh came out. He laughed and kissed my head.

"You did it, Love." He said. I could only laugh, although I was seriously tired and sore. I heard feet shuffling on the carpet and opened my eyes, I saw Dad stood next to us with a bundle in a blue blanket.

"Congratulations, you two. You got a little boy" He said, he lent forwards and I moved my arms so he could lay him in them. He put my little boy down in my arms and I looked into large bluey-green eyes and couldn't help the large smile the was brought onto my face. **Picture of baby will be on profile)** I brought a finger over his cheek and stared into his eyes. I turned my head to see Edward and saw him with the biggest smile I had ever seen on his face.

"Our baby" I said, he turned and smiled at me kissing me then turning back to look at our baby.

"Lemme' in" Emmett and Alice said, rushing to see who could get through the doorway first. Ultimately Emmett won, as usual. He got over to us as quickly as he could, with Rosalie and the others right behind him. Mum and Dad stood on the opposite side to the others, they had a lot more room than the others did.

"Oh, Bella he's absolutely adorable" Alice and Rosalie said, going all doe eyed as the looked at him.

"Yahh, a boy, Told yahh we should have done everything sport related" Emmett said. _Oh Geese. _I just shook my head slowly and moved my arms, slightly so Jasper could get a better look.

"Look, its your uncle Jasper" I cooed. Jasper smiled and laughed.

"So what are you going to name him?" Mum asked. I looked to Edward, silently telling him to tell them.

"Well, we chose the name Anthony Jasper Mason Cullen" He said. I saw Jasper's smile widen.

"N'aww, it's a perfect name" Mum said as she lent in closer to take a look, she stroked the little hair he had on his head and smiled. I yawned, reminding them all of how tired I must be.

"Oh!" Jasper Said, before running out the room and returning with the Moses basket. He placed it next to the bed and I thanked him for it.

"Now, Everyone out while I help Bella wash" Mum said. She Held me up while Edward crawled out from behind me. I kissed Anthony on the head and passed him over to Edward who sat down on the bed. The others left and I headed slowly to the bathroom with Mum to get washed. It took a while to get there as I was still in complete and utter pain, down there. We got into the bathroom and I saw that there was already a bath run, all I had to do was climb in, Not an easy task to be done.

Mum helped me strip down into the maternity bra I was wearing and got me some nikka's to put on. I slid them on awkwardly and climbed in just as badly. Mum held me up as well as she could and I was eventually just laid down. She helped, wash my hair, under my arms and everywhere else. I felt like a child again, when I had to have someone bathe me.

It took even longer to get back out of the bath as it did getting in. I got dried off and changed into some new nikka's, Pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. My Belly was still huge so it was a maternity top I was wearing. Mum helped me back into the room and I laid back down on the bed.

"Thanks, Mum" I called, just before she left the room.

"No problem, Sweetheart" She said. She shut the door after herself and left us alone. Edward crawled back over to me, with Anthony still rested in his arms, still awake. He laid next to me, with has back against the head board. I stroked the side of his cheek which took about a second, with him being so small and fell asleep. Content, peaceful and Sore.


	37. Chapter 36

2 weeks later.

**BPOV**

"That Bastard!, Why am I only being told about what he did now?!" Edward shouted.

"Edward, SSH, Anthony's asleep" I said. He took a deep breath and came over towards me.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" He asked, I shrugged my shoulders but didn't say anything.

"Bella, you should have told us, It violates the treaty" Dad said calmly, as he stood. I looked over towards them all and saw Emmett sat there unsure of what to do or say.

"Come n, were going to la push, I'm going to kick that mutt straight to hell" Rosalie fumed. Standing up she pulled Emmett with her, Emmett was always up for a good fight so he was definatly in.

"Who else?" She asked. The others stood as well. Jasper and Alice walking over to them along with Mum and Dad. Edward came closer to me and enveloped me in a hug before kissing me softly.

"I will be back soon, you take care of yourself and Anthony while were gone" He said. I nodded my head, trying not to show that I was scared for them. Jasper was looking over at me and smiled, reassuring me everything would be fine.

"We will be, don't worry" He said. I nodded and watched them all leave the house and over to La push.

They had been gone for about 15 minutes when Anthony started crying upstairs, I stood from the sofa and made my way up the stairs and to the nursery. I opened the door and walked over to the cot. I looked over and saw him flailing his arms and legs around as he cried, eyes closed tightly.

"Oh baby" I cooed, softly stroking his hair, for a 2 week old baby he Shaw had quite a bit of hair. He calmed quickly after he heard me speak and felt my touch, his eyes opened and I was looking into big pools of bluey-green.

"There we go" I cooed. He just stared up at me as if to say 'whatever' I laughed to myself as I picked him up out of his cot and held him, in my arms. I grabbed his little blanket that he refused to go without and took him downstairs and into the living room. I sat him down in the bouncer on the floor in front of the sofa. I put his blanket next to him in the bouncer and put my feet up on the sofa as I sat to watch T.V. I would steal glances at either the clock, door or Anthony.

Anthony didn't last long in his bouncer before he fell asleep, leaving me to do nothing but watch T.V, or clean. I chose to watch T.V.

**EDPOV**

I was seething with rage, as we ran to La push. That mutt had crossed a line totally and completely, coming near my Bella.

We neared the treaty line and weren't surprised to see the pack stood there.

We all stood, angry and ready to fight as we caught sight of Jacob looking at Emmett with regret.

"What are you here for, Cullen's?" Sam asked. Clearly Jacob hadn't told them what he had done, two weeks ago.

"Now, I know this may be unexpected for you but there had been a brake in the treaty" Carlisle said. Same and the others excluding Jacob, huffed and pushed their chests out trying to look macho and tough.

"What did you do to brake the treaty?" Sam asked, Jacob looked down and was stepping back slowly. This was were I stepped in, full of fury.

"Us, Its your Jacob here that broke the treaty by coming onto our land starting a fight with Emmett and putting Bella in harm along with our baby!" I shouted. The others looked shocked, they turned their heads towards Jacob. There eyes demanding an explanation.

"G-guys, I needed to make sure it wasn't her, and then _he_" He pointed to Emmett, his finger shaking. "Got angry which made me angry and then I attack-" He stopped short as he realised that he may have just dug his own hole.

"Jacob!" They shouted at him, ultimately ganging up on him. The one who I knew as Paul, pushed him forwards, with so much anger Jacob nearly fell. I laughed.

"Cullen's, I cannot apologise enough for what he has done but if I may can I ask what he did to Bella?" Sam asked. Carlisle nodded and turned his head toward Emmett for him to explain.

"As you know she was pregnant at the time, He came in and started the fight and everything, then when I took my sight away for a second to look if Bella was okay he through me across the garden I don't know exactly what he did then but Bella screamed my name and I came running in as fast as I could and saw him with his hands on her shoulders and shaking her roughly" He snarled. I growled at Jacob who leaned back, as if it would save him.

"Jacob!" They all growled and started to form a circle around him.

"Excuse me but if I may, if you are going to hurt him we would severely love to join" Rosalie said, with a sadistic smile showing on her lips. I smirked at her boldness and was happy that she was as 'bitchy' as she is.

The pack looked at each other and looked as if they were conversing with each other, I decided it only polite to not listen in, as much as I wanted.

Their leader, Sam came forward and spoke. "We will let Emmett and Edward, Emmett because Jacob had no right to come attack you and Edward for obvious reasons" He said, Rosalie looked peeved that she couldn't inflict pain upon Jacob for trying to hurt Emmett and her nephew. Esme doesn't like violence of any sort although she from her thoughts she was glad Jacob was getting hurt because of his actions. Alice and Jasper were wanting to help beat up Jacob, Jasper was even thinking of ways he could put his own personal torture upon him. Carlisle, was so angry he blocked his thoughts, which has only ever happened a few times in the whole time I've known him.

Emmett and I shared a look before cautiously crossing over the line and onto La push. We joined the circle that was now around Jacob and we got our own time to do whatever we wanted to Jacob. Emmett and I teamed up together and beat him to a pulp before starting to cross back over the line, I turned one more time and hit him straight in the jaw. Smiling I turned back around and joined the rest of them on the other side of the line. We turned back towards the pack. Sam came forwards and spoke.

"I guess there is no more treaty then?" He asked. Carlisle pondered it for a moment.

"How about we say that, we can cross the treaty line if there is a dire need, you can cross the line if you want but are not to hurt us or any of our family, we will not bite a human in Forks and you cannot reveal anything about us to any human" He said, before turning back to us and we all headed home. The images running through my head of Jacob laying beaten on the floor from what Emmett and myself had done, I smiled as I thought about it. We rushed to get home to Bella and Anthony.

I walked through the front door and could see Bella walk round the corner in the living room and into the kitchen, I walked into the Living room and saw Anthony awake in his bouncer flailing his arms and legs around. I smiled down at him and sat on the edge of the Sofa and pulled the bouncer towards me, sooing to Anthony all the while. The others had all decided to go do their own things together. Jasper and Alice had decided they would go on a holiday to New York, Jasper tried to get her to come back to get some clothes but she said she could buy some from New York. Emmett and Rosalie had rented a hotel, they didn't want to disturb Anthony with them being so loud. Esme and Carlisle had gone to hunt, saying they would be back later. I heard Bella walking around the kitchen preparing a bottle for Anthony, I heard her footsteps start to get closer before she turned the corner and entered the room again, she was looking at the floor as she came in.

"Hello,love" I said, smiling. She looked up and screamed, dropping the bottle on the floor as she did. I started laughing and stood to walk over to her. She had her hands covering her face. I put my arms around her and started to apologise. She caught her breath again and hit my chest playfully, laughing slightly she picked up the bottle off the floor and walked over to the now crying Anthony. _Note to self, don't make Bella scream it makes Anthony cry. _I thought to myself. She placed the bottle on the sofa and bent down to take Anthony out of the bouncer. I sat down picking up the bottle before I did, I passed her the bottle when she had laid him down in her arms. I watched her feed him, smiling I thought _'She's the most gorgeous person in the world' _

She put Anthony against her chest and started to burp him.

"Edward, get us a cloth, so if he throws up it wont go all over me" She said, I got up quickly and rushed to get a cloth, I came back and put it on her shoulder for her. I sat back down and slyly picked up the T.V remote and changed the channel. Bella turned her head to me slowly and smirked, I smiled back and lent over to kiss her.

"So...What did you do to him?" She asked, bringing Anthony back to lay in her arms

"You really want to know?" I asked. She looked at me for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, not really" I laughed and put my arm around her shoulder, she passed me Anthony and layed her head on my shoulder as she fell asleep.

I watched her sleeping form and turned to Anthony.

"You must be hard work, if she already falling asleep" I said, laughing at the end, I layed him in my arms and carried on watching Bella sleep.


	38. Chapter 37

**BPOV**

Okay, so packing for me alone was hard enough but packing for Anthony too was much harder. We had to pack practically everything. Bottles,Nappies,Clothes,Formula,Pram,Moses basket,Car seat, Cuddly things for him. Loads of things. I don't see why the Denali's Can't come down here, they know that it's going to be hard travelling with Anthony.

Edward had already packed the pram and Moses basket in the back of the car, so at least something was done. I continued to pack the suitcase with Anthony's clothes and other stuff he would need, I had him laid on the bed with a pillow either side of him so he wouldn't roll off the bed, he had his hands in his mouth and was gurgling to himself. I looked over the suitcase and then around the room,debating whether or not I had everything. I decided I had and closed the suitcase as Edward walked in.

"I think I have everything" I said, standing up. He smiled and walked over to me. "Why do _we_ have to travel there, it's harder for us to do it now with Anthony"I whined. He put his arms around my waist and moved some hair behind my ear.

"I don't know, it was Carlisle's idea" He said. I sighed and leaned into him, resting my head on his shoulder. I turned my head slowly and kissed his neck, slowly trailing them towards his jaw, I stood on my tip toes and made to kiss his lips when he pulled me closer and brought my mouth to his. His tongue trailed along my bottom lip, asking for entrance, I of course obliged. Our tongues searched each others and we pulled apart when we heard Anthony scream and coo at the same time. We turned slowly to see what he was doing and he was looking at the ceiling smiling widely. I looked up and laughed, he was looking at the light on the ceiling that had reflected off of my ring. I made my way over to the bed and kneeled over him smiling and cooing.

"He's such a mummy's boy, I hope when we have a girl she'll be a daddy's girl" Edward said, sitting next to me and tickling Anthony's feet, making him squeal with laughter.

I turned to face him smiling slightly. "Your already planning for another?" I asked coyly.

"Of course I am, and don't say your not either" He said chuckling and tilting my head with his finger.

I laughed and looked at him again. "Well, of course I want another but I didn't think you would already be planning another" I said smiling. He smiled and kissed me softly. He turned his attention back to Anthony and started cooing, Anthony replied just the same and they were then having a conversation, with Edward often replying with. "Did she really" and then look at me or "Did you". I laughed and watched them 'converse' with one another.

The drive down to Alaska was torturous, it was so boring. Obviously I couldn't get up and walk around so I settled for reading a book...but once I'd finished that I actually had _nothing_ to do. I turned around in my seat to see what Anthony was doing, he was fast asleep in the car seat, I watched him sleeping.

"Have you noticed that he's actually really chubby" I chuckled. "It's like we put him in a grow bag and haven't stopped feeding him"

Edward turned his head and laughed. "Well, now that you mention it, yeah he is" He said, chuckling. He turned back to face the road. Rosalie, Emmett,Jasper and Alice had all sped off without us, they hated driving under 100 Mph but because we have Anthony we have to slow down a little. Mum and Dad were a little ahead of us and with us now being on a deserted motorway in the country side, we could drive however fast we liked. They decided to stay close in case we needed dad for anything, like if something was wrong with Anthony.

I turned back around in my seat and Edward took hold of my hand and held it over the gear shift. I leaned my head back on the seat and realised I was actually quite tired, I closed my eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Bella" "Bella" I heard. Slowly opening my eyes I saw Edward leaning in through the passenger side door.

"Were here" He said. Geese I'd slept the whole way here. I sat up and stretched my arms before getting out of the Volvo. I looked around and nothing had changed, it was all still the same as when we had come here when I was younger. Sadly, usually when we used to come Carmen was never here, I love Carmen she's like a second mother while Kate was like Alice's sister. Identical, they both loved shopping and squealed whenever something good happened.

Next to me I saw Alice's Porsche, Rosalie's M3 and Dads Mercedes. I heard Edward open the boot of the car and start to take out the suitcases, pram and Moses basket. I knew we couldn't carry it all in along with Anthony so we had to get help.

"Emmett, Jazz" I shouted, knowing they would hear. I saw the front door open and out the two came.

"Could you help us take some things in please?" I asked, they nodded and took the suitcases, 2 of them being Alice's anyway because they wouldn't fit in her car. Edward took in the pram and Moses basket while I took Anthony and the nappy bag. We walked up the steps and through the front door. Carmen and everyone was stood waiting for us. Carmen and Kate came over and hugged me.

"Bella, you've changed so much" Carmen said, Baring in mind the last time she had seen me I was 13. She looked at Anthony who was looking around himself, trying to figure out where we were.

"Oh, he's such a cutie" She said, taking his hand into hers and smiling at him. She then noticed that Emmett, Jasper and Edward were still holding all the things.

"Oh Edward, you lot can take the stuff upstairs, you and Bella are in the room you normally use" Edward nodded and he, Emmett and Jasper made there way up the stairs. We all walked into the living room that had been re-painted. I sat down on one of the sofa's and held Anthony in my lap. It was about a second later that the boys were back and sat next to their mates.

"So Bella, does he have any powers?" Of course Eleazar asked. I shook my head laughing.

"no, thank goodness."

"Only you Eleazar would ask that question" Jasper said, laughing from his seat next to Alice.

"Well I was curious" He defended himself, making us all laugh while Anthony chewed on his hand. I saw Tanya staring at Edward with a look of wanting in her eyes. I'd have to watch her. Her eyes sudden;y went to me and seeing me watching her turned her eyes in another direction. Everyone started talking in there own little groups. Carmen and Kate were asking me about how life with a baby was and were just asking genuine stuff about him. They kept teasing Mum about how she was a 'young' grandma. We all laughed at that knowing she was quite a bit older than she looked.

"So Bella, Anthony is 7 months?" Tanya asked. I shook my head and corrected her.

"No, he's 3 months" I didn't like the way this was going and in my stomach I felt uneasy.

"He's big for his age then, chubby" she said. I nodded and picked up the drink that I had been given and taking a sip of it. It was wine so I was told to only sip it. I looked at the clock and it read 7:00 pm.

"Must get it from you then" She said, I could see the smirk on her face. I saw everyone looking at either me or Tanya. I said nothing but took another sip of my wine. I didn't know what to say and the moment was awkward. I placed Anthony down next to me so he was sat up straight against the back of the sofa. Nobody said anything for a moment and when Tanya went to speak again, I stood up quickly putting my drink on the floor and ran. I ran to the front door and opened it, before slamming it again. Not knowing what I should do. I heard them all say that Tanya should apologise to me. I heard her stand and start to walk over to me, she came out of the room and saw me standing there with my back against the wall.

"Bella" She started. I shook my head and ran away, I ran up the stairs and into one of the bathrooms. Locking it from the inside. I sat on the toilet with the lid down and cried into my hands.

She started apologising to me through the door. I could hear the others outside now too, I only knew the others were there because I could hear them whispering slightly and could hear Anthony gurgling. She kept saying she didn't mean it.

"I don't want your apology you old cow!" I said. I heard Emmett start laughing. Thwack_!_ Rosalie had obviously hit him. She didn't say anything else but I heard footsteps walking away.

"Bella Love, Will you come out please" Edward begged, I sniffed and stood up looking in the mirror. I wiped away the mascara that had run down my face, I only ever wore mascara so now there was nothing. I walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Edward stood with Anthony on his hip. He smiled sadly at me and came forwards giving me a one armed hug. I sniffed into his shoulder.

"Hey, how about we go to the room?" He asked. I nodded my head and we walked to the bedroom together. He opened the door and we walked through. I remembered the room, when we used to visit, I'd sneak out of my bed and come sleep in here...with Edward, of course not in the sense we had sex because I was like 7 years old. I walked over to the bed and laid down with my eyes closed, sighing heavily and shakily. I felt the bed dip next to me and felt tiny hands land on my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw Anthony with his hands and head rested on my belly. I smiled at him and lifted him up to lay on my chest, I kissed the top of his head and turned to Edward.

"Am I-"

"No, your not. Tanya was way out" He said, caressing the side of my face.

"But when I looked in the mirror, I remembered what I used to look like and I am fatter than what I was" I said, my voice shaking again.

"Bella, you had a baby three months ago of course your going to be a little bigger than you were before. Don't let anyone make you think your fat because your not" He said, his voice full of authority. I sighed and nodded my head, although still thinking of what she had said. He smiled a small smile and lent down to kiss me which I gladly accepted. We pulled apart and heard a small gurgle. I looked down and saw he had drooled all over the front of my shirt.

"Ew" I said, lifting him up so he couldn't do it any more. I laughed with Edward as I sat up right. Edward climbed off the bed and over to one of the suitcases and got out a pair of pyjama's for me, a pair for Anthony and out of another he got some ready made baby formula and put it in a bottle before passing me everything. I made a start at feeding Anthony while Edward set up his Moses basket. He drank it fast and when I burped him, lucky me he brought some of it back up...all over my shoulder.

"Ew...again" I said, laughing. Edward took Anthony off me and started rocking him to sleep while I put on a pair of pyjama's . When i'd finished putting on my pyjama's, washing my face and brushing my teeth. I climbed into bed next to Edward. Anthony was asleep in the Moses basket and I was cuddled up to Edward who had his arms around my waist.

Of course i've gained weight I've just had a baby, And it's only my arms,face and thighs that are meatier now. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks but myself...and maybe Edward. _Teehee. _

**IMPORTANT!**

**You guys need to check out my website, it has pics from this fanfction that aren't even on my profile. And on a certain page, if you sign the shout box you will get a sneak peak at the next chapter. :D**

**Thanks **

**FleurElizabethCullen.**

**www(dot) fleurelizabethcullen-vampirelife(dot)piczo(dot) com **

**where the (dot) is is when it should be www.**


	39. Chapter 38

**EDPOV**

I kissed Bella quickly before she left with all the girls excluding Tanya to go shopping. What we found hilarious was that Bella hates shopping and always has. The rest of us today were going to go hunting, which meant Tanya sticking around and bugging me about how she was my real mate, not Bella. Tanya had been obsessed with me becoming her mate for decades.

I watched them all leave, heading for wherever and walked back to the others who were sat talking animatedly about random things. As I walked in they stood and proposed that we go now, so we will be back before they are.

I let my animalistic side take over, I listened closely with my ears and caught the sound and smell of a bear, not far from where I was now. I ran towards where the sound and smell was coming from and jumped up a tree watching it from below. I waited for it to start drinking from the lake when I jumped down, landing softly and silently behind it. I took a 'cautious' step towards the animal and lunged. Snapping his neck, so it was less painful, and I could get the the blood stream quicker. I sunk my teeth into the bear and drained it dry. I stood quickly before chasing a deer.

I met up with the others quite a while later and noticed that we all had the honey gold eyes, that show we had been fed. Tanya was already starting to annoy me. We reached the house and I sat down with a small huff, on the sofa. The others hadn't joined me in here for which I was glad but that was before I noticed Tanya stood in the doorway, with an innocent looking smirk.

"Are you tense, Edward?" She asked, I looked at her as if to say 'what the hell?!' She walked forwards slowly, swaying her hips and trying to look sexy. This was another one of her plans at seducing me again. I was so caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't realised she had straddled me and locked her arms around my neck, she leaned in slowly and I tried with a lot of strength to push her away from me.

"We're home" I heard the shrill voice or Kate and Alice say. I tried harder to get her off of me. I could hear the coos of Anthony as they all stayed in the hallway. I could hear Carmen's thoughts as she noticed we both weren't there to welcome them.

"_Oh no, Edward. I told them not to leave you alone with her!" She thought. _

"I'm going to find Edward" I heard Bella say. I was starting to panic as I thought about what she may do if she saw us in the position. I struggled more to loosen her grip. I heard her footsteps get closer.

"Emmett,Jasper!" I shouted, angrily. Tanya was to absorbed with trying to kiss me that she hadn't noticed my anger. She giggled into my neck.

Emmett and Jasper both ran in just as Bella walked through. The look in her eyes was more than I could bare. Jasper and Emmett caught on to what was happening very quickly and grabbed hold of Tanya and dragged her off of me. Everyone had joined us and were looking on shocked. Tanya was kicking and screaming underneath Jasper and Emmett, seeing as they pinned her down. I stood swiftly and looked at Bella. She looked at me and I could see the tears forming, she shook her head slowly and turned around walking away. I stood shocked for a moment before rushing after her. I got to the bedroom door just as she slammed it closed. I could hear Anthony crying, and could hear Bella's stifled sobs. I tried opening the door but she'd locked it.

"Bella, it wasn't what it looks like" I said through the door. "You know what she's like with trying to seduce me, she was stronger than me today because I've been spacing out all day, I love you Bella and I want you to open the door so I can look into your eyes and tell you that" I waited and yet she still didn't open the door. I listened to what she was doing and it sounded like she was trying to stop Anthony from crying, while she did the same for herself.

"Bella, please. I Love you, open the door" I begged. I started begging for 15 minutes before giving up and sliding down the door and onto the floor. I didn't know what else to say other than I love you and it was all her fault not mine. I suddenly got an idea, standing up and facing the door I started my plan.

"Bella, if your near the door move out of the way completely. Sit on the bed!" I said. "Sorry about this Carmen" I whispered knowing she would hear me. I forced open the door, using all my strength which smashed it into little pieces. I ran over them all and into the room. Anthony cries that had subsided, started up again. I saw Bella sat on the bed cradling him to her chest and 'shushing him. I walked over to the bed and knelt down on the floor beside her.

"Bella, please." I begged again. "It was her, if you ask Carmen she will tell you that she had a plan to try and brake us up, this was just her way of doing it, I love _you_, not _her_" I placed my hand on her knee and tried to look at her eyes but she was facing the opposite direction. She had quietened Anthony and was tickling him making him laugh. She laid him down on the bed and let him play, throwing his arms and legs around, entertaining himself. She just watched him silently. I caught sight of her wiping her eyes and sniffling. That was it. I stood quickly and wrapped my arms around her, she tried pushing me away but gave up when I wouldn't budge and just cried into my shirt.

"I-I thought you were g-going to lea-leave m-me" She sobbed, she could barley breath with how much she was crying. I sat on the bed crossed legged and rocked her. She sat in the middle of my legs and turned her head into my chest.

"I would never or will ever leave you" I said, moving my hands up and down her back trying to calm her down.

"It makes sense to me why you would though, every other girl in this house is really gorgeous and I'm just a plain Jane, I don't even feel pretty right now" She sobbed. I pulled back slightly and looked into her eyes.

"Bella, your the most gorgeous person, in my existence." I said. She looked at me her lips quivering again, she hugged herself to _me_ this time and cried. They eventually started to stop but they could still be heared. I was about to say how much I love her but was interrupted by Anthony, clearly telling us his nappy now needed changing. Bella pulled back and looked at him and started laughing, I laughed along with her and tilted her head to place a kiss on her lips.

"Your changing him" She said, smiling up at me. The others laughed downstairs.

"Haha, Edward!" Emmett shouted up making Bella laugh, she tried to pull away and crawl onto the space next to me but I wouldn't loosen my arms. I pulled her to me and kissed each side of her mouth while she continued to wriggle, trying to get out of my grasp.

Giggling she said, "You may not smell it now but in a few minutes you will definatley smell what he just did, so go change him"

I sighed and let go of her. She sat on her knees watching me change Anthony on the changing matt on the floor, laughing when I made a face. It was eventually done with though. I picked him up and carried him over to Bella who was eager to start playing with him. We laughed together as he would do things.

"I love you Bella" I said, as we laid together on the bed, while Anthony slept in his Moses basket next to us.

"I Love you too" She said, leaning in for a kiss which was at first very sweet but quickly turned passionate. We were soon laid, tangled together breathing heavily with Bella falling asleep in my arms and me caressing her cheek.


	40. Chapter 39

Anthony is 8 months old now.

**BPOV**

I walked around the living room, picking up toys as I went. Anthony makes such a mess now. He can now crawl, walk and make a mess. I don't know why we even have this many toys for him. I walked upstairs to the nursery and put the toys back in the boxes.

I left the nursery and into mine and Edward's room, I walked through the door and into the bathroom and felt like I had walked right into a brick wall.

"Ouch" I muttered rubbing my forehead. I looked up and saw Edward laughing. "Hey this isn't funny, I could have concussion now"

He carried on laughing. "Oh Baby, I'm sorry" He said, chuckling. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and ran into the bedroom and jumped on the bed throwing me back over his shoulder while I screamed and landed with a bounce on his bed. Giggling, I tried to run away but he grabbed my waist and threw me back down on the bed and sat above me looking down, with my legs in between the both of his. I looked up and my breathing had started to get heavy, and so did his. He looked down at my chest, it was rising up and down very noticeably. I heard a growl in his chest and his head bent down and he brought the strap of my camisole. He bit down with his teeth and snapped it. He brought his lips down hard against mine and his hands felt up and down my sides. He un- buttoned my jeans and pulled them down slowly, lifting my hips with his arms when he needed too. He quickly rid me of my jeans and underwear as fast as I rid him of _any_ clothing at all. He pulled my camisole open with his hands and kissed from my chest to my belly button. He brought his hands up and cupped them around my breasts, kneading them. I moaned from the contact and my hands went straight to the pillow behind me. He lifted his head and brought his lips back to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his erection pressing against my thigh.

"Please,Edward!" I moaned, He chuckled, and kissed me passionately as he thrust into me. I moaned as he hit my G-spot right away and met with his thrusts, he arched my back and brought his lips down to my neck and started to suck, ultimately leaving a mark in it's place. He thrust into me harder and faster and I could feel my walls clench against his rock hard member inside me and we moaned each others names, before coming back down from being in utter ecstasy.

I turned slightly and curled up in his arms.

"Okay, so now I will need a shower" I said, laughing. He laughed too and started to draw random shapes on my lower back. I bent over and put my lips against his. I pulled back and smiled.

Right now, is when I'm glad that everyone loves Anthony enough to take him out and give us some free time.

* * *

Sorry about the short chapter but I need this in here! && I admit I was bored and needed to write something. :D

I hope you enjoyed.

Review Review Review.


	41. Chapter 40

Anthony is 9 months.

**BPOV**

I heard the pitter patter of tiny feet coming closer to me as I pretended to sleep. I knew it was Anthony so I would just pretend. He gurgled something un comprehensive which got a reply from Edward, seeing as he can read Anthony's mind.

"Yes, mummy's sleeping you've got to be very quiet" He said, whispering the last part. How Anthony even got out of the cot was a mystery to me. I heard his little feet scamper over the floor and I heard him 'shush' I felt my side of the bed dip a little as he pulled on the duvet. I felt Edward lean over and lift him up, placing him in the middle of us both.

"You've got to be quiet, Anthony" He said, I felt him nod, making his body jump on the bed. He laid down and started stroking my hair.

3.2.1-

"Rawr!" I screamed, turning round and grabbing him. He screamed as a reply and his eyes went wide.

"Ah Mama!" He shouted. I looked at him wide eyed. His first word, I looked up at Edward and saw him also staring with his eyes wide.

"Mama Mama Mama" He kept saying.

"Oh, Baby" I said sitting up and pulling him to me and kissing his cheeks over and over again.

"Mama Mama" He kept repeating. I laughed and pulled back to smile at him. I turned to Edward who was still clearly in shock but was smiling now.

"Come here, little man" He said, reaching over and bringing him over to his lap.

"Can you say Dada?" He asked. Anthony sat there and looked at him before he started playing with the buttons on his sleep suit. I laughed at Edward's attempts at trying to get him to say Dada. Edward looked over at me and glared playfully at me. That just made me laugh even harder. Anthony looked up and stretched his arms out to me.

"Mama Mama" his fists were opening and closing as he spoke. I took him from Edward and cuddled and kissed him, while smiling smugly at Edward.

"The next one, will say Dada first" He grumbled but had a smirk written on his face.

_2 weeks later. _

"Come on baby, We gotta' get up" I said, reaching over the cot to pick Anthony up. Today we had to go back to the school and sort out some of the things like, if I'm going to be home schooled again. I rested Anthony on my hip and he laid his head on my shoulder, still sleeping. I walked over to the changing table and changed his nappy and got him dressed.

He looked adorable in the dark blue denim jeans and the green Ed-hardy t-shirt. **(On Profile)** I lifted him up and back onto my hip again and put the dirty nappy in the bin beside the changing table. He laid his head back down on my shoulder and started to fall asleep. I walked downstairs and into the living room, where Jasper and Emmett were playing on one of their games. I put Anthony down on Emmett's lap and laughed quietly as I heard him moan.

"Really Bella, As much as I love him he gets in my way when I'm trying to beat Jasper's a-" He started saying before he was cut off by Mum shouting that he shouldn't use language like that around Anthony as he could pick it up quite easily. I was laughing to myself as I walked into the kitchen to start making Anthony's breakfast. I saw Edward with his back to me and he was doing something in front of him. I walked over and peered around him and saw him cutting up some fruit, for Anthony's breakfast. I stood on my tiptoes and placed a kiss on his neck. Dropping everything he was doing he turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist and bent down to kiss me softly. I smiled and pulled away to get Anthony's sippy cup and put some juice in it. Edward finished cutting up the fruit and put it in a little bowl for him. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was only half 7, so we had awhile yet before we had to leave. I followed Edward into the living room and sat down on one of the sofa's while Edward fed Anthony. I was watching the T.V that had now got on a children's programme not the war games Jasper and Emmett were just playing on, The show held no interest for me so I got up from my seat and went to change into something I could wear today, I stood outside the wardrobe, wandering whether or not I should venture in there. Alice usually picks out my clothes so I haven't been in that wardrobe since before they all came back after fighting along side the volturi. I sighed and opened the door only to have Alice scream and come rushing into the room.

"Bella, I have the perfect thing for you to wear" Flinging the doors open wide and rushing inside and coming back with dark blue skinny jeans, Multi-coloured tank top and red heels.

"So you can flaunt your 'after body'" She said, using quotation marks with her fingers. I took the tank top and jeans but just stared at the red heels.

"Alice, if at some point in the day I am wearing those and trying to carry Anthony as well, I very much doubt that neither of us will be harmed" She thought about that for a moment.

"Your right" She said, running back into the wardrobe and coming back with a pair of red patent dolly shoes. I smiled and shooed her out of the room so I could dress.

Mum,Dad,Edward,Anthony and I sat in the reception are of the school waiting to be let in so we could have a 'conversation' with the headmaster about my schooling. Edward had attended some days and taken tests at home to show the school that he is still learning things. I had to do a couple as well but I was given most of the answers I didn't know by Edward. We all sat talking, Mrs. Cope was talking to Mum about what it's like now being a grandma, apparently Mrs. Cope's Daughter had a baby 2 years ago. Dad just sat and joined in mine and Edward's conversation although it went off track sometimes and he would have to remind us 'I'm your father, I don't exactly want to hear this' Each time we would laugh.

Anthony was wandering around, looking at his new surroundings. He eventually got bored of looking at the same things over and over again and decided he would bug Mum. He walked up to her and pulled on her trouser leg and said 'Ah ah ah' She bent down and picked him up balancing him on her hip. I have to say he's a pretty heavy baby. The bell rang for everyone's first lesson just as the phone next to Mrs. Cope rang.

"Hello?" She asked, after lifting the phone to her ear. "Yes, they are" She said, twiddling the phone wire with her fingers.

"I'll send them in" She said, before putting the phone back down.

"You can go through to his office now, i'm supposing Edward and Bella remember where his office is?" I looked at Edward and saw him nodding his head. We stood up and went through the doors and were officially back in the school hallways. I saw Mike and Jessica's gang and lucky me, they noticed us, I smiled at them shyly and carried on walking towards Mr. Bradshaw's office. Dad was walking in front of us and Mum was walking behind us tickling Anthony. Dad knocked on the office door and we walked in and sat down in the chairs in front of his desk. He stood from behind his desk to greet us, his gaze seemed to scrutinize me as if saying 'where has all the baby weight gone' If I hadn't brought Anthony with us they probably would have thought I used a fake belly, to pretend I was pregnant and get time off school.

"Well, it's good to see you both back here" Mr. Bradshaw said, sitting back down in his chair. I smiled and nodded, while inside thinking I would rather be at home.

"Now,on the subject of your schooling I don't know what to suggest as it seems that you are still being taught and very well at that" We nodded.

"Well, Alice and the others teach me what they learn at school along with what Esme has been teaching me" At times like this I could lie. Any other time I couldn't.

"Well, I can't make the decision for you but we would love to have you come back to learn here but if you would rather be home schooled we will send through the paperwork" I smiled kindly at Mr. Bradshaw and knew instantly that I still wanted to be 'home schooled'

"I'd like to be home schooled still" I said, he nodded and turned his head towards Edward.

"And you?" He asked.

"I'd like to be home schooled as well but I will come in once a week" He said. Mr. Bradshaw nodded and let us leave. Mum passed me Anthony before we walked out of the office and he was content on playing with my hair. We walked out the office and I saw Angela walking down the corridor.

"Hey Bella, Oh and who's this cutie?" She asked, obviously she knew he was mine and Edward's but still.

"This is Anthony, Say hi to Angela Anthony" I cooed, he looked over at Angela smiled and waved but said nothing.

"N'aww he's so cute he looks just like you Edward" She said, smiling at Anthony. Edward smiled. "Well, I've got to go back now but I'll call you sometime" She said before turning to get to her class. I smiled and followed the others back to the car so we could get home.

~*

"Come on Anthony say Dada" Edward was trying as hard as he could to get Anthony to say Dada but it wasn't working out in his favour. Anthony would just point to me and say Mama. It was funny to watch. Edward gave up after a while and just sat down next to me while Anthony played one of Emmett's games. We never told Emmett this but it was funny to watch Anthony try play them as he didn't know what the buttons did. Anthony stared at the screen not knowing what was happening, I snook up slowly behind him and tickled his sides. I let go when I thought he may need to breath, he jumped up and screamed running over to Edward.

"DADA!" He shouted when he was in Edwards arms. We both froze and Mum came running in with a huge smile spread across her face.

"You said it, you finally said it" Edward said, picking Anthony up and making him think he was flying over his head. Anthony was oblivious to us smiling and congratulating him on saying his second word. Edward pulled him back down and kissed his forehead and sat smiling.

I don't think he could look more overjoyed.


	42. Chapter 41

3 weeks later.

**BPOV**

I laid under the covers, talking to Edward about random things that would pop into our heads.

"So when we have another baby, do you want a boy or a girl?" I asked, turning so I was cuddled into his chest.

He took an unnecessary breath and said "I'd like a girl but as long as he or she is healthy I don't care" I smiled and nodded. I sighed and stared at the wall for a moment before I started to feel sick.

"Oh crap!" I muttered as I lifted the duvet and ran to the bathroom and put my head down the toilet throwing up what I'd eaten last night. I heard Edward run after me and a second later was behind me holding my hair. I pulled away from the toilet and wiped my mouth.

"Are you okay,Love?" He said, letting go of my hair and flushing the toilet. I nodded my head and sat with my back against the wall.

"The last time I threw up in a morning was when i-" I looked up at Edward slowly realisation crossing my face.

"When Bella?" He asked.

"When I was pregnant" I sighed. Edward's eyes studied mine for a minute before a wide smile spread across his face, he picked me up off the floor and spun me round.

"Wait wait wait" We don't know for sure yet. I said. He stopped and put me down before nodding still with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"I'll be back in a bit then" He said, running round the room getting dressed, he ran out the room and I heard the volvo start outside and speed away. I stared out the window smiling slightly when Anthony started crying, I made my way to the nursery and picked him up form the cot.

"You have to stop crying every time you wake up" I said, he just laughed as if he knew what I was saying. I walked downstairs and put Anthony on the floor and I sat on one of the sofa's.

"Where'd Eddie boy go?" Emmett asked. Well I had a hunch of where he went but I wasn't going to tell them that.

"I have no idea" I said, keeping my eyes glued on Anthony trying to wrestle Jasper. They didn't ask any more questions and it was only a matter of minutes before we heard the car speeding down the driveway. I got up and walked to the door opening it just as he got out of the car. He came rushing in with a carrier bag in his hand, he didn't say anything, just smiled threw me over his shoulder and ran back up to the room. He put me down on the bed and and pulled out a pregnancy test from the bag, passing it to me I opened the cardboard box and walked into the bathroom to pee on the stick. I came back out and walked straight into Edward.

"What does it say?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders and said " You have to wait 3 minutes for it to be seasoned"

"Oh" He said. I walked past him and sat on the bed anxiously waiting to go see what the test said. Edward sat down next to me and laid down pulling me with him. I laughed and put my arms around his waist and holding him as close as I could he chuckled and kissed the top of my head.

"Has it been 3 minutes yet?" I said. I hated waiting the first time and I hate waiting now. He turned his head and looked at the alarm clock on the bed side table.

"Yes, it's been 3 minutes" He said, I jumped up and ran to the bathroom door, pushing it open harder than I wanted to. It hit the wall and I cringed, I sighed and forgot about it. I looked at the test with Edward holding me around the waist from behind.

_Positive :)_

I turned around in his arms with the biggest smile on my face,

"Were having another baby" He said, smiling and kissing me passionately . We broke form the kiss and continued to smile at one another. Edward was smirking slightly and I knew instantly that he must of tried to plan this.

"Did you plan this?" I asked, remembering all the talk about wanting another baby.

"Well..kind of but-" I pressed my lips forcefully to his and I felt him smile into the kiss. We moved out of the bathroom and fell onto the bed not letting the smiles on our faces fall.


	43. Chapter 42

The last chapter. :( Dresses will be on profile.** INCLUDING WEDDING DRESS! :)**

1 year later. Anthony is nearly 3 and there little girl is around 1 and a half years old.

* * *

**BPOV**

I couldn't describe the feeling. Joy, happiness, nervous...the list goes on. I stood in front of the mirror staring at my reflection, I felt the tears well up in my eyes as I wiped the ones that had already fallen with a tissue.

Mum stood behind me and put her arms around my shoulders and kissed my cheek, I smiled at her in the mirror and then looked down at the dress.

The white dress went down to the floor, not showing the overly expensive shoes Alice had forced me in. It was a full out Cinderella princess dress, with a sweetheart neckline. It was like a ball gown.

"You look absolutely stunning" Mum said, I could just imagine if she were still human she would have been bawling her eyes out.

"Thank you" I said, turning around when Alice walked through the door holding a white frilly, silk garter, she stalked over to me in her dress and knelt down to put it on my thigh underneath the dress. I smiled, thanking her and turned back to the mirror, my hair went half over my shoulder while the other half was underneath the Vail my hair was put into large ringlets while my fringe was on the side and straight. They both looked at me in awe, while I blushed.

"Oh, here" She held out her hand to show me some earrings and a necklace, I smiled, but looked at her confused. "You already having your something borrowed and something blue, so... The earrings are new and the necklace was-"

"Mine, when I was younger" Mum finished. I turned around and smiled. Alice put the necklace around my neck and passed me the earrings to put in myself. I looked in the mirror and smiled. The necklace was of a lady bug, apparently they are lucky so hopefully I would get through the day without tripping down the aisle, although I doubt dad would let that happen. We still had a little while yet before we had to go down, although mum had to go down to check on Anthony and Rebecca. She kissed my cheek and left the bedroom shutting the door quietly.

"How are you feeling?" Alice asked. I sighed and looked at the floor.

"I don't think i'm sticking on one emotion right now, Jazz must feel dizzy" I said, laughing at the end.

"Yeah, he probably is" She laughed as well. There was silence afterwards but it was not an uncomfortable silence.

"I've been meaning to ask you but with all the wedding planning I haven't been able to" She said, looking up at me smiling. I nodded for her to continue and waited for her to ask me the question.

"Why did you pick Carlie as Rebecca's middle name?"

"Well, we chose Rebecca Carlie Jai Cullen because Carlie is like a girls version of Dad's name and we chose Jai because it just fit" I said. She nodded and then we heard a knock on the door, it opened slowly and Alice stood up.

Dad was stood at the door smiling, He looked me up and down and nodded his head.

"You look beautiful, Princess" He said, coming over and kissing my forehead. I smiled and leaned into his embrace.

"The music is about to start, i'm gonna' head down" Alice said, before disappearing. Not 5 minutes later the music started and I felt nervous more than anything now. I walked down the one flight of stairs and out the garden, we stayed hid behind a corner and waited for Rosalie and Alice to to get half way down the aisle before the wedding march started.

"Don't let me fall Dad" I whispered.

"Of course I wont princess" He said, sounding really serious

"Good, because I can barley walk in the heels Alice has put me in" I said, laughing. I knew Alice would get me back for that but at least I was telling the truth. He laughed before slowly starting to walk forwards our arms linked. We turned the corner and I cast my eyes to the floor and blushed with practically every resident of Forks watching me. _Of course; The Blushing Bride._ I thought, I lifted my head and looked ahead, Edward was stood at the front of the alter smiling. It took everything in me not to pull off the shoes and run down the aisle but Dad kept me from doing that and looking absolutely stupid.

We reached the end and Dad kissed my cheek before passing me over to Edward. I smiled as Emmett of all people read out the vows and what not.

"Do You Isabella Marie Cullen Take-" He was stopped then when Rebecca got up from her seat and ran over screaming,

"Mummy Mummy, look at my pretty dress" She twirled around showing me.

"Yes Very Pretty, Becky" I said, smiling while everyone else laughed. Anthony got up and stalked over to Rebecca and taking her hand.

"Your s'pposeda' stay sat down Becky" He said, loud enough for everybody here to hear, and again they started laughing. They sat back down next to Mum,Carmen,Kate and Eleazar and looked back at us as if nothing had happened. I was laughing quietly as I turned back towards Edward and looked back down to our joined hands.

"Well, lets try again shall we" Emmett said trying to hold his laughter together, we nodded our heads and looked into each others eyes. "Do you Isabella Marie Cullen take Edward Anthony Mason Cullen to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health to live together forever in love?"

I stared into Edward eyes and slipped on the ring as I said. "I do" Edward was smiling wide, staring right back at me.

"And do you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen take Isabella Marie Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, to live together forever in love?"

"I do" He said, it was my turn to smile this time, my cheeks started to hurt though, so I had to turn it down a little.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, And Eddie you may now kiss my little sister"

Trust Emmett to change it to something like that, but ignoring the way he put it Edward bent down, wrapping his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to mine and lifted me off of my feet slightly. Everyone cheered, standing up. Edward let go of me and put me back down on the ground. He put his forehead against mine and said,

"I Love you, Mrs Edward Cullen"

* * *

Okay People That Was The Last Chapter. I don't know if there will be a sequel, I actually very much doubt it. But I hope you enjoyed the story. :(


End file.
